The Heero Look
by x1-TaKeN-oVeR
Summary: 2x1 Romance. Heero is a legendary model who's tired of it all and Duo is a down and out football player in need of some R&R. What happens when the two find themselves together under the same roof? Read and Review! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Heero Look

Chapter 1

2x1

"Hi."

Heero jumped out of his skin and back into the wall with a loud thump. He gasped loudly as his heart slammed against his ribs.

"Didn't mean to scare ya," a crooked smile stretched over beautiful white teeth. He was tall, immensely so and Heero craned his neck to look into his eyes. They were amethyst, or some sort of color that could only come to be with the help of contacts. Heero snorted at the thought, although something told him this man wasn't wearing contacts.

"I'm not wearing contacts."

Heero frowned in annoyance. Had he spoken out loud?

Another smile. "Usually the first thing people ask..."

Heero's frown deepened. His eyes were framed by a deeply tanned and ruggedly handsome face. His lips were full, pink and soft looking, supported by a square jaw with a five o'clock shadow.

He was striking.

And sexy…the dangerous kind of bad-boy sexy.

Heero's heart began to beat wildly in his chest.

"Is that so," Heero finally muttered to the man's earlier statement.

He nodded once and Heero noticed a bit of movement behind him. Geez, how long was this guy's hair?

He struck out a large, callused hand towards Heero. "Duo Maxwell."

"Uh…Mr. Yuy," he grabbed the outstretched hand after a few brief moments.

Duo raised a bushy eyebrow at the formality but said nothing of it. "You were surprised to see me."

Heero squelched the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, I was actually."

Duo chuckled deeply and Heero felt some insane urge to giggle. "Jesus," he muttered to himself and ran a hand over his dark, slicked back hair.

"You alright? I didn't scare you too much, did I?" He started to reach out a hand to steady the young man in front of him.

Heero moved to the side to avoid the hand. "Not at all, Mr. Maxwell. I just wasn't expecting you or anyone _else_ for that matter..." he drifted off.

"Ah, so Aunt Lily _didn't _tell you I was coming," he scratched the top of his head and Heero saw a braid swing behind him at the movement.

"No," he shook his head, "she happened to leave out that bit of information during our recent conversations."

Duo smirked and shook his head. "Yeah that sounds like her, can't imagine why she wouldn't tell you I was coming…"

"Neither can I," Heero said as his treacherous eyes began to sweep the sweet body in front of him. This Duo Maxwell was fit, no doubt about it. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt that clung to his chest and broad shoulders deliciously. A pair of dark blue jeans that rode low on his narrow hips and a pair of ratty boat shoes ended his ensemble.

"You approve," the teasing voice sounded above him.

Heero's face flushed darkly and his eyes swung up to meet the stranger. "What are you doing here," he asked rudely, ignoring the question.

"I'm moving in," he smiled crookedly and placed a hip against the wall, folding his arms high on his chest, emphasizing his massive biceps. "Guess we're neighbors now, huh?"

"That would be apparent," the smug man in front of him was beginning to get on his nerves and he grit his teeth in anger. "You don't need any help do you, I was just going down for dinner. Lily doesn't like it when I'm late for a meal."

Well, with an offer like that…

"Ah no, I think I can manage it," he pushed off the wall and went to pick up the box of things sitting at his feet. "I better hurry too then."

Heero nodded stiffly before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway. Just as he got to the stairs a voice called out behind him. He turned with a frown, "Excuse me?"

"I said left or right." Confusion was apparent as Heero waited for him to elaborate. "Which apartment is mine?"

"The left."

"Yours is the right?"

Heero sighed and mentally counted to ten to keep from saying something nasty. "Yes, Mr. Maxwell, my room is on the right seeing as how that's the only other door in the hallway."

Ooh, sassy.

"Well, I hope I don't forget, Mr. Yuy. I would hate to come stumbling in on you one night by mistake." He wiggled his brows devilishly, "No telling what might happen."

The _nerve._

Heero said nothing as he turned around and stomped down the stairs. That _man_ was trying to rile him…_him _for god sakes! Rewind the clock to a few months ago and Heero could've had that Duo Maxwell eating out of the palm of his hand with a simple 'hello.' Heero could dazzle him and stop him dead in his tracks with just a _look, _he could…

Heero stopped short as he got to the last step. What was he doing, thinking such things? That part of his life, as of several months ago, was over and dead. The person he was then was _completely_ different from the person he was today.

He groaned softly and leaned against the banister. He'd cut himself completely off from his former life and wasn't in a hurry to gain it back, if he ever would. Not even to put the likes of Duo Maxwell in his place.

Bringing back the internationally known Heero Yuy would no doubt bring back the hardships and pain he'd had to endure all his life. He'd given up the celebrity world to find himself, his true self and he'd succeeded. He was happy where he was and could count, on one hand, the times in his life that he'd been genuinely happy. Heero didn't know that a person could be so happy as a nameless resident of a quaint boardinghouse in Southern Virginia.

Lily, Ms. Lily Robinson, couldn't have been a greater landlady. At that thought, Heero conquered the remaining steps and walked into the dining room to see Lily setting glasses of water by three place settings.

Lily looked up as he walked into the room. "Well, there you are sugar, I was wondering when you were coming down."

Heero smiled and went to place a kiss on Lily's soft, wrinkled cheek. "Sorry I took so long, I was uh…held up." He stood behind his chair as he reached for the glass of water Lily just set down.

"Ah, I see you've met my darling nephew." She simply beamed with pride as she clasped her small hands together. "Hot little thing, isn't he?"

Heero only hummed as he took a sip of his water.

"Ya know, we have a few more minutes before dinner's done. If you wanted to go upstairs and change real quick, I wouldn't mind." Lily offered trying subtly to give Heero the hint that his attire was less than suitable.

Heero wasn't a fool and arched an eyebrow at her. "And why would I want to do that?"

"You know, since we've got company and all…" she said as she busied herself with straightening the silverware.

"No thanks," he said and shook his head, "I'm comfortable the way I am and besides, he's not really company, he's a new border."

She huffed and rolled her green eyes, clearly annoyed with him. "Why you insist on making things so damned difficult for yourself, I'll never understand."

Lily was an older gal of about seventy, Heero would guess, but there was no way to tell. She was short with tanned skin stretched across a tiny frame. She was lean and fit, there wasn't a day that went by when Lily wasn't outside doing some activity whether it was tending to her greenhouse or running around the block.

Heero remembered when he'd first met her. They'd talked on the phone a few times, gathering basic information on the other, directions and so forth. It wasn't until the day he'd come for the interview that he really met Lily Robinson.

She'd answered the door wearing a bright pink sweater over light blue, hip hugging jeans and bare feet. "Humph," she grunted while her eyes surveyed him from top to bottom, "you're a skinny little thing, but with a few good meals we'll be able to fatten you up real nice." She'd ushered him in and within ten minutes, the apartment on the second floor had been leased to him.

Heero found out that Lily was a wild old girl. She didn't let her age or any other such nonsense stop her from living the way she wanted. For instance, Lily loved her herbal tea laced with a liberal amount of liquor. Preferably Jack Daniels – morning, noon and night.

He shook himself from his thoughts. "Lily, what's wrong with how I look?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with the way you look?" She shot back.

"Don't be pushy."

"Don't be an idiot."

"Lily…" Heero sighed dramatically and leaned on the chair in front of him.

She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Darlin', you've got a thick head of gorgeous hair. Why don't you let it out every now and then, huh? Keeping it constantly gelled back like that can't be good for it."

"_You do realize you're starting a trend, don't you? You and this gorgeous hair!" The eccentric man took a moment to run his hands through it. "It's so fluffy, messy, and positively screams sex. Not that other parts on you don't, darling but oh! Do you realize how many men and women run to the salons with a picture of you clutched in their grubby little hands? They all but offer their souls to have your hair created on their unworthy heads. They pay hundreds, thousands while all you have to do is wake up in the morning. Sweetheart, you won't be able to go anywhere unrecognized with this look of yours. The Heero look will be recreated everywhere for years to come."_

Heero almost smiled at the memory of the famous hairdresser's words. He touched his slick hair and shrugged. "It's been fine so far."

Lily sighed dramatically and threw her hands up. "And why are you always wearing those hideous_ rags_ you call clothes? While you are sitting in this house covering yourself from head to toe, kids your age are going out trying to figure a way to take it all off."

Ah, that Lily, never one to mince words.

Heero looked down at himself. He was wearing a long, dark brown shirt that was shapeless and fell past his bottom over a pair of bleach stained, baggy black slacks. A pair of solid black, functional tennis shoes covered his feet. His hair was gelled and combed completely back, leaving his face to be open except for the slightly tinted, round oversized eyeglasses.

"I think I look okay," he surmised and noticed Lily roll her eyes. The subject of his appearance was getting old so he changed the subject. "So this nephew of yours…"

Her eyes practically glazed over at the new subject. "Ah yes, Duo! Oh that boy has always had a special place in my heart all to his self. When he was younger I used to call him my 'little man'," she giggled with delight, "truth be told, he's my favorite but don't you say a word."

Heero smiled good-naturedly and made a cross over his heart.

"The doll called me up a few weeks ago and asked for a place to stay, of course I said yes! I was never really able to say no to him...about anything." She motioned for Heero to sit down as she continued talking, "God, you should've seen him when he was a kid. Born troublemaker, I tell ya."

"Was he," he commented. It was adorable how Lily gushed on about her nephew, besides the fact that he was a total jerk with an apparent one track mind…and he'd found that out all within ten seconds of meeting him.

"My dear sister-in-law spoiled him absolutely rotten, back then and now. She always used the excuse that he was her first and deserved that right," Lily waved a finely manicured hand in the air, "that was bull. But who could blame her? Have you seen the eyes on that boy? Like jewels, they are! One look at those babies and you were lost, man or woman. He used to have everyone wrapped around his finger, and I'm sure he still does."

"How long will he be staying?" Heero took another sip from his glass.

"Just for a few months, I'm afraid. Although, I really wish he would stay longer. He'll move back into his house in North Carolina at the end of the summer."

Heero began to wonder what he could be running from. A little farfetched for him to believe Lily's favorite nephew decided to come visit _just because_. Maybe he'd had a nasty lovers spat with his current conquest, maybe a divorce, maybe he had a horrible gambling debt and was hiding from thugs that wanted to chop him up and throw him into a river!

'Doll' he certainly may be to Lily but to Heero he was an arrogant pig. Heero would make it an issue to stay away from him. He knew men like him only existed to conquer and destroy.

'_Well not me,'_ he thought to himself.

He also knew that men like Duo Maxwell never looked at men like him, or Mr. Yuy as he'd become, twice.

"Hey there sweet thang," Heero almost choked on his spit while Lily squealed in delight and launched herself into the dark, brawny arms of her nephew. He watched as Duo looked at him over his aunt's head and wink.

_Winked _at him!

Lily pulled back and cupped his harsh cheek. "You need to shave," she said as she assessed the rest of him.

Duo rubbed his prickly skin and winced. "You're right, been a bit too preoccupied though."

Lily 'hmmed' once she deemed him healthy. "Go ahead and sit down, darling. Did you wash your hands," she asked the last question quickly.

Duo had the decency to blush lightly. "Yes ma'am."

"Well, looks like that brother of mine taught you something useful other than chasing tail."

"Auntie," Duo teased with a wide grin.

She dropped a kiss on his forehead and pushed his ragged bangs to the side. "Mind your manners and behave yourself while I get dinner."

"Need any help in there?"

"Not from you I don't," she smiled and opened the swinging door that led to the kitchen.

"I'm a mess in the kitchen," he explained with a smile as he sat across from Heero, watching his aunt leave the dining room. "Ain't she somethin' ?"

Heero nodded with a pleased smile. "She sure is...she's actually become a really good friend."

Duo nodded. "She's my favorite aunt, I gotta confess, but don't tell anyone," Duo swore him to secrecy and Heero had to stifle the urge to laugh. Like aunt, like nephew…

"So how long have you lived here?" He said after taking a gulp of his water.

"It'll be eight months next week."

He nodded his head and leaned his elbows on the table. Heero eyed the elbows distastefully, _'Didn't she just tell you to 'mind your manners,' you ape?'_

"Where'd you live before that?"

"North."

"Ah, I didn't think that was a Virginia accent. You know, most people from here have a more southern accent…"

Was he really going to pester him with this inane conversation?

"Right." _'Where the hell is Lily?'_

"Did you know who lived in the room before me?"

"Yes, a young woman who was going to the local university."

Duo tilted his head to the side. "Oh yeah? Huh…know why she moved out?"

Heero tried not to sigh in irritation, "I guess she acquired housing on the campus."

'_If he asks me one more question…'_

Thankfully, Duo took that moment to be quiet and instead, decided to look upon the young man in front of him. He wasn't old, he knew that for a fact but as to whether he was older or younger, he wasn't sure. He was a mystery, for sure. By what means had he come to live in his aunt's boardinghouse for close to eight months?

A number of things began to run through his mind, one wickeder than the last. He wasn't horrible looking, he was just very, _very _plain. He had an angular face with high cheekbones that were balancing an awful pair of tinted glasses, preventing him from seeing the color of his eyes. Duo didn't think tinted glasses were still in the making unless they were sunshades but obviously he was wrong.

His clothes were tacky and abominable, to say the least. They were drab and shapeless. His face was clear of any blemishes and had an olive tint while his hair was a deep, dark brown. But why on earth did he have it all slicked back like that? _Jesus._

The only tantalizing thing that was on Mr. Yuy's body was his lips. They were a pale pink in color and deliciously plump and soft looking.

Duo looked down at his hands that were beginning to fidget with the silverware. They were small, with long elegant fingers and looked soft and gentle to the touch. His nails were blunt yet clean with a few speckles of color on the cuticle. Paint, maybe?

Duo hid a smirk as the young man began to shift in his chair. He was making him nervous, he could tell. In a way he was unaware of he found he liked making him squirm. The lad looked boring to the 'T' and probably needed a few good thrills in his life.

'_Well, it's not like I'm going to be doing anything these next few months,_' he said to himself, '_might as well do my civic duty and give this boy a good time._'

"So why are you living here?"

Heero huffed inwardly. "I really don't see how that qualifies as any of your _business_, Mr. Maxwell."

"Ouch!" Duo winced comically. "You know, you're kind of hard to get to know."

"Guess you should just give up and stop trying then, huh?"

"You _wish_ it was that easy," Duo smiled crookedly and Heero glared.

"Dinner darlin's!" Lily said as she wheeled in a small cart crammed with silver platters. "Duo dear, help me place these on the table."

Duo did as asked and placed each platter in a careful array.

Lily sat down in a heap. "Oh, boy I can't wait to dig in. Duo, why don't you go ahead and serve everyone? Make sure you put a generous portion on Mr. Yuy's plate. I've managed to put a little weight on his meager bones but we've still got a long way to go."

Duo gave him an appraising eye and Heero blushed despite himself.

Duo had a very healthy appetite, or a very troublesome tapeworm. Either one had to be the cause of him to have four servings of everything Lily had cooked for that evening. Just as Lily had moved to pile his plate again, Duo waved his hands in surrender, still chewing his last bite.

"If I eat any more I'll blow," was his eloquent explanation.

"Oh you," she flapped her hand but set down the serving spoon. "You're still a growing boy and I can not send you to summer camp without putting some more meat on ya."

Heero choked on his rice and beef and hurriedly grabbed his water. Lily began patting his back gently with a frown on her slightly wrinkled face. "You okay, dear?"

"Just fine," Heero said as he caught his breath. "Did you say summer camp?"

Lily nodded.

He turned to Duo. "Aren't you a little old to be going to summer camp?" Heero felt slightly annoyed when both Duo and Lily began laughing.

"Oh honey, _football_ summer camp." She smiled with pride, "I forgot to tell you that Duo's in the NFL. He plays for the Carolina Panthers."

"Does he?" Heero said with disinterest and mentally smiled as Duo's face folded into a frown. He's probably used to people fawning over him at the mention of his profession. Well he, Heero Yuy, fawned over no one!

"Sure does, the darling. And he's the quarterback!"

"Ah."

"Don't watch football, Mr. Yuy?" Duo spoke up.

"My time is spent on things of a little more significance, Mr. Maxwell." At Lily's frown, Heero added, "I really don't know much about it but now, thanks to you, I know that the football players go to summer camp."

Duo simply stared.

Lily began talking, "The poor thing has an injury and is recuperating until camp starts."

The gorgeous body he'd laid eyes upon earlier looked as healthy as a horse. "What injury may I ask?"

"He broke his shoulder," Lily patted her nephew's hand lightly.

"Auntie, it's just a separation," he corrected his dear aunt.

"It's just a separation," she whispered to Heero as if Duo hadn't spoken.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Heero conveyed his displeasure. He wasn't a total jerk. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Duo frowned, obviously not liking the topic. "It hurts every now and then. My Doc said I needed to put it to rest for a while so I decided to come pay Aunt Lily a visit."

Duo didn't voice that the team doctor and his coach had given him two options - either take some time off and come back to lead his team to glory in the Super Bowl or retire prematurely and end up a 'goddamned shit for brains.'

Duo had called his aunt the very next day.

The world of sports, as the world he had left, was brutal and taxing. Such an injury as the one Duo sustained could be the end of his career. Heero felt a smidge of sympathy for him.

"So what do you do for money?"

That was until the brute opened his mouth…again.

"_Lord baby Jesus of this blessed day,_ Duo! Could you be any ruder?" Lily questioned with warm, scarlet cheeks.

Heero had a feeling he definitely could.

Duo shrugged one large shoulder and smiled crookedly. "If Mr. Yuy and I are going to be…cohabitating together we should know a few things about each other. Don't you think?"

"You've been hanging around those teammates of yours a little too much," she went on to say.

"Its fine Lily," he turned his attention to the jackass across from him, "I paint."

Duo took a moment to rake his eyes along Heero's body that left a smoldering heat in its wake. And he wished he hadn't felt it but for some reason he was relieved when he heard Duo wasn't running away from a nasty divorce. But that still didn't mean he wasn't otherwise attached or hiding from loan sharks.

"Paint, huh?"

"Yes," he said slowly, "on clothes."

"Clothes," Duo deadpanned.

Heero felt the tiny vein on his forehead begin to tick.

Lily had hoped that having her outgoing, vibrant nephew home would bring Mr. Yuy out of his shell but through the course of their first meal her hopes were dying a horrible, painful death. If anything her young tenant had retreated further into his shell, hiding behind his glasses, oversized clothing and withdrawing further into a veil of secrets and privacy.

"He's very good at what he does Duo," Lily doted happily, "He works so hard and sells his creations to a boutique up in DC."

"Is that so?"

Heero nodded once while glaring over the rim of his water glass.

"Rest assured that I can pay my way and don't have to worry for money," he pushed his chair back and stood up. "Lily, the food was delicious as always."

"You're leaving so soon? I was hoping to have a bit of tea." Lily tried, distressed over Heero's obvious mood.

"I have work to do," he nodded, "Goodnight Mr. Maxwell." He turned on his heel and exited the small dining room.

The absolute _nerve. _Was it truly necessary to question his work _and _economic means? "Pig-headed, cocky, rude, gorgeous, sexy…" Heero muttered to himself all the way down the hall.

--

"You see what you've done?" Lily threw her napkin down angrily in her plate. "You just don't know when to quit."

"You're right, I'm a monster…I should go apologize," Duo said without remorse and scooted his chair back, scraping against the hardwood floor.

"Wait, no! You'll only make it…worse," Lily tried but he was already jogging towards the staircase.

--

"Mr. Yuy!" He called anxiously to the man stomping up the steps.

"Something else you needed, Mr. Maxwell?"

"You didn't have to leave, ya know."

Heero waited for him to get to the point.

Duo shuffled a bit and chastised himself as he did. Why was this homely man making him feel so edgy?

He walked up a few steps to be eye level with the other tenant. "I just wanted to say it was a delight to be in your company this evening." Duo grabbed his dangling hand and massaged the back gently with his thumb.

Heero had to reign in the gasp that threatened to escape his throat. The simple touch set his body afire and he quickly snatched his hand back.

"S-Shame I can't say the same," he turned his head and practically ran up the steps.

Duo smiled before walking back into the dining room where his aunt was gathering dishes. He came to stand beside her and raised his hand to pick up a glass only to have it slapped away so hard it was left with an imprint.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing his smarting hand. "Whatcha' do that for?"

She placed a small fist on her jean covered hip and pointed an accusing finger in front of his nose. With a frown she began, "Now you listen to me, you little trouble maker, Mr. Yuy is a good man. You will treat him with the utmost respect and if I detect otherwise, your ass is mine."

Duo nodded obediently with his bottom lip quivering in a pout. "Now Auntie, you know me. I'd never…"

"Save it Duane," she used his proper name to let him know she meant business. "He's a very quiet young man and likes his privacy, so don't you do anything to jeopardize it."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded although his eyes were alight with mischief. Duo had a problem with authority, nine times out of ten he did the exact opposite of what people told him to do.

"Now," she said moving her small, tanned finger away from his face. "You grab some of these dishes and join me in the kitchen, tell me about the things you've been busy doing these past few months."

Duo grabbed the dishes before looking at his aunt, "Even the downright naughty?"

"Oh dear boy, you have to tell me that first!" She giggled and led the way into the kitchen.

He followed her and started to tell her all about his comings and goings as of late but couldn't get his mind off the young man upstairs. What the devil was that boy's real name? He really had the clothes of a homeless person, baggy and poor looking but despite that, he had a graceful almost fluid walk. His posture was straight and proud.

'_Too proud,'_ if you asked him. The man was crabby, unpleasant and severely uptight. Duo didn't have the foggiest idea though, as to why, when he held his hand he'd gotten little shivers up his spine.

"Damn it," Heero hissed as he entered his apartment and slammed the door close. That man infuriated him like no other and he'd only known him for a matter of hours. He was so sure, so arrogant, and so damned sexy.

Heero angrily tore off his clothes, leaving them on the floor in his wake. He passed the full length mirror in the corner and stopped. In the last eight months Heero hadn't given much thought to mirrors but, as he stood naked in his room, save his boxers, he looked at himself carefully.

Coming to this quaint boardinghouse, Heero had weighed a hefty one hundred and fifteen pounds that had been stretched over his five foot seven frame. He was short compared to model standards but what he lacked in height, he made up for in beauty. He was thin with sculpture like hipbones jutting from small, yet tight abs. His arms had definition to them but weren't overly muscled as were his thighs and calves.

But now, Heero would be considered out of shape, still skinny to most but out of shape none the less. He was almost fifteen pounds overweight, and it had become more noticeable in his face. His high cheekbones were legendary across the world but they'd filled out, and weren't as gaunt and pronounced as before.

He grabbed at the superfluous glasses that hung on his nose and placed them on the table beside him. Dark blue eyes that swirled silver in their depths looked back at him. Many times he'd been crowned with the title of 'Sexiest Eyes Alive.'

Heero thought it was ridiculous but apparently he was the only one. When made up, his eyes could stop all with just one glance and had proven to do so at many photo shoots. Even without the added make up, his eyes were arresting and exotic with the almond shape that was very distinctive. So distinctive that he had to wear those ugly glasses so that he could remain anonymous in this small town.

His eyes were _almost_ as legendary as his hair.

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Deeming the temperature at least lukewarm he shoved his head under the tap and furiously scratched at his hair, rinsing away the styling gel.

When his hair felt pliable enough, he turned off the water and grabbed at the towel hanging on the door. He dried his hair half heartedly before he threw his head back, shook it a few times and looked back into the mirror.

"The Heero look," he whispered sourly.

When gelled back, his hair looked a dark brown but when it was free of any chemicals, it was a sable brown with natural blonde highlights in between. It was slightly layered and, since he hadn't been to a salon since he'd left the city, was rather long. His hair used to gather in the front and taper in the back, with the sides barely touching his ears. Now, his bangs almost covered his eyes, his sides were down to his ears and the back almost covered his neck. His hair had become so irritating that he had taken to wearing a large spandex band to keep the offending tresses out of his eyes. But this was only when he was in the privacy of his own room.

He poked at his pouty lips for a moment before opening his mouth. He smiled softly and winced as he looked at his teeth. They were sparkling white, a cosmetic dentist had seen to that but they were going crooked. Oh, if his mother was here to see this, she'd have to be sedated. Heero had been subjected to years of braces and retainers alike to acquire the perfect smile. Since he wasn't in the public eye as much as he used to be, he'd become lazy and decided against the orthodontist' advice to wear it every night. He shook his head softly before reaching for the small yellow container that sat on the counter. He placed the top and bottom retainers on in place and winced at the tightness.

He knew he'd be feeling the full effects in the morning.

He was beautiful – exotic even, he concluded after giving himself a once over. Men and women dreamed for looks like his, but it all came at a price.

During childhood he didn't have many friends and hardly any experiences. In school he was either admired or hated for his looks, people automatically thinking he was stuck up with a bad attitude but gorgeous, never the less.

It was hard to find an agent, as well. The ones that he and his mother had gone to wanted the all-American look and it was obvious he didn't have that.

"_He's a pretty little thing, isn't he?" The agent pinched his cheeks with tobacco stained fingers. "How old?"_

"_He's just turned eighteen. Legal by all accounts and ready for action."_

_Heero rolled his eyes at his mother's words. He really didn't fancy the way the agent was looking at him, as if he were inspecting a piece a meat. What he would fancy though, was a huge steak with shrimp, mashed potatoes and green beans._

_His stomach rumbled at the image._

_Heero moaned quietly._

"_Stop that bothersome noise and stand up straighter," his mother hissed into his ear and he did as told._

"_Very nice," the agent murmured to himself as he continued to pinch and prod the young man._

'_You stink,' Heero wanted to say, 'Take your hands off me,' he wanted to snap, but most of all, 'I'm hungry,' he wanted to cry._

"_He's American?"_

_Heero's mother, Bridget Yuy, snapped, "He's not an alien, if that's what you're wondering."_

_The agent looked at Bridget with a frown. "Bridget, your boy is gorgeous and definitely belongs in this business, especially with that hair and those eyes…"_

"_But," she demanded._

"_We're all American here, you know blonde hair, blue eyes…occasionally brunettes and redheads but uh your Heero just isn't our look." Heero watched as he gathered up their portfolio. "I'm sorry."_

_His mother snatched the folder from his outstretched hand and snarled. "Yes, you will be when you see my Heero in magazines, commercials and on god damned taxi cabs." She grabbed Heero's arm tightly and all but dragged him out of the small office. They marched down the hall and waited for the elevator in silence._

_Once on board, Bridget released Heero from her death grip and pulled out a notepad. She scratched something out while scribbling down something else. _

"_Mother," Heero ventured twisting his hands in front of him._

"_What is it," she snapped._

"_Can we stop for something to eat, I'm awfully hungry and…"_

"_God, you're so selfish! Heero, I'm here with you, beating the pavement, trying to get you signed and all you can think about is food? You ungrateful hussy! You're fat enough as it is, look at you." She emphasized by pinching his stomach hard and Heero cringed away from her._

"_All I had today was that smoothie this morning and it's almost five…"_

"_I sold my house for you, I gave up everything in Florida to drive up here and make you a star. Is this the thanks I get? For putting my life on hold for you?"_

_Heero put his head down and willed away the smarting tears. He knew his mother hadn't sacrificed anything for him, it was always about her. The whole modeling career was her idea and she hardly left him any choice in the matter._

_At Heero's silence she continued. "Mind over matter Heero, just imagine you've finished eating the juiciest burger ever and…you'll magically be full." She waved a finely manicured hand in the air._

"_Now, pay attention because we have a few more agents to see."_

Heero frowned at the memory and was shocked to feel a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly before walking into his bedroom. The agent that finally noticed Heero's potential was a large man named Willy Downs. His office was in a seedy part of town but one look at Heero and he saw a bright future. If a fat balding man of forty-two could be moved by this young man then he could just imagine what the masses would think of him.

They drew up a contract that very night.

Heero slid under the cool covers and collapsed, suddenly exhausted. He turned on his side and hugged his pillow to his chest. The memory of hunger pains, overbearing mothers and annoying neighbors lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So let me start by saying that **_**is **_**based on a story by Nora Roberts as are some of my other stories. I love her work and love to put my own spin on her novels by infusing them with Duo and Heero. Believe that I ALWAYS give credit where credit is due, I just happened to forget to put it in the first chapter. SO THERE! **

**Thanks to those for reviewing and putting in your feedback, I greatly appreciate it. And I just want to make one thing clear, reviews (at least to me) are meant to leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. You know, comments that may help a story or the author. So refrain from leaving reviews about how much my story SUCKS or how much you didn't enjoy it or lost interest because I could truly care less. If you don't have something nice or constructive to say, don't say anything at all.**

**Once again thanks for the reviews and happy reading!**

**The Heero Look**

**2x1**

**Chapter 2**

"Christ," Heero sputtered as he, once again, found himself slammed back into his door.

He'd almost tripped over Duo who was exercising by doing a set of push-ups in the hallway. His large body practically filled the hallway and Heero could smell the tangy scent of sweat, deodorant and an invigorating aroma that had to be uniquely Duo.

Heero gulped loudly.

"Mornin'," Duo said rising up and down one last time before coming to his knees. He wiped an arm across his brow before standing to full height in front of him.

Heero laid a hand on his chest to calm his heart as his eyes followed Duo's every move. The man in front of him was damn near _naked _by all accounts. His awesome length of hair was piled high atop his head but tendrils had escaped and lay damp with sweat against his face. His eyes were bright and dancing while his cheeks were flushed from exertion. His generous lips were moist and slightly parted as his breath whispered in and out rhythmically.

Duo's chest was gleaming with sweat. His shoulders were so _broad _and built. God, his body was _amazing_. Droplets of perspiration were falling from his hairless chest down to his washboard abs. Heero knew he'd never attain abs like that, though he never really wanted them, they would've looked peculiar on his slight body but on Duo… it was like he stepped right out of a Playgirl Magazine. Not that Heero actually _looked _at those…

Heero looked at the man's navel and had a sudden, intense urge to run his tongue along the side of it.

The hand that was calming his heart moved up to wrap around his neck, a weak attempt at restraining his runaway thoughts.

_Jesus _but the man was fine. He had on a pair of bright red, nylon running shorts that were a tad too small. They were slung around his narrow hips and riding dangerously low. Was he even wearing underwear?

Heero shook his head slightly.

No, he couldn't be because he could see _everything _without the slightest bit of trouble. He was clearly _very_ well endowed and Heero felt a dark heat settle on his neck and work its way up to his cheeks at the thoughts.

"G-Good Morning," Heero's mind finally supplied and he cleared his throat.

"Guess I startled you again. Whoops," he said unapologetically and Heero could see as much. "I make it a habit of exercising early every morning but I really enjoy running."

"Oh, and you uh went this morning?" _'Keep it simple and boring,' _he thought as his eyes strayed up to the ceiling. He made a conscious effort to look anywhere but the luscious body in front of him. _'Hm, I wonder when Lily is going to get around to changing that light bulb. Maybe I should offer to change it myself…'_

"On the beach," Duo said interrupting his thoughts, "have you ever been?"

"Ah, a few times, yes. Not as much as I would like though," he confessed after a moment.

"Well we gotta fix that. You should come running with me sometime."

Heero ignored the invitation and changed the subject. "Uh aren't you supposed to be taking it easy…you know…for your shoulder?"

"Nah," Duo shook his head with that damned crooked smile. "Different muscles workin'."

"I see," he really didn't.

"Really didn't mean to startle you this morning," he repeated from earlier, "I would've done this in my room but there's not much space to walk around let alone exercise. Haven't really gotten around to unpacking yet," he gestured to his partially open door.

Heero leaned around his impressive body to look inside and saw the boxes and suitcases lying around haphazardly.

"It's okay," he said quickly trying to beat a hasty retreat before his eyes found something else to observe. "Well uh bye."

He started down the hall but a soft call compelled him to turn around, "Mr. Yuy?"

"Hm, yes?" He answered.

"Do you know the correct way to do push-ups?"

Heero shook his head, "No I don't really…um, no I don't."

Duo smiled crookedly, "Well, when one exercises by doing pushups, it's best to have extra weight added."

Heero's face grew puzzled. "Extra weight?"

"Yeah, you know like a person…lying on your back. Maybe you could help me with that sometime…"

Heero's brows furrowed as he wasn't quite sure what Duo was getting at but then the image of himself lying on top of Duo's large, muscular frame sprang to his mind. His cheeks swam with color.

"Hm," Duo hummed from down the hallway, "I guess not."

"Jerk," he muttered beneath his breath and continued his way down the steps.

Heero walked into the kitchen and toasted himself a bagel, dressing it with a liberal amount of butter and cream cheese before pouring himself a small glass of orange juice and briefly considered eating his meal in his room before deciding against it. He had no desire to run into the ape upstairs twice in only a few minutes so he opted to take a seat at the dining room table. As he took a bite of his bagel, he grabbed a nearby pen and began to doodle on his napkin.

"Hey, that's not half bad," a warm, mellow voice said next to his ear.

Heero jumped to the ceiling.

"Don't _do _that," he hissed. His heart couldn't take much more of this.

"Damn, did it again, huh?" His chuckle resonated through Heero's chest and he tried his damnedest not to shiver in delight.

Heero turned to glare and noticed he'd changed from his devilish attire from before to a raggedy t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. His large, tanned arms were exposed as was his team mascot, faded from past washes. A pair of loose drawstring shorts that fell to his knees adorned his bottom half.

"Do you know where Aunt Lily is?"

Heero yanked his eyes from Duo bare, twinkling toes and shook his head. "I'm not sure, probably grocery shopping."

Duo hummed and nodded before scratching his head, his hair was still piled atop it messily but it didn't take away from his beauty one bit. In fact, Heero would think it added to it. "Thanks," he said before walking into the kitchen.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that wasn't too bad," Heero mumbled before finishing off his bagel and doodles.

A few minutes later, Duo poked his head through the swinging door and held it open. He stood with a sheepish grin on his face.

Heero lifted a smooth brow. "Something I can help you with, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Um, do you know where Auntie stores the Poptarts? She said she bought a box for me awhile ago but I can't find them."

"Did you look in the cabinets?"

He nodded, "The first place."

Heero sighed before gathering his dishes and getting up. He walked through the door that Duo held open for him and placed his dishes in the sink. "Sometimes she doesn't get to put everything away at once so she'll leave them in a bag in the pantry." Heero opened the side door next to the stove and turned on the light, illuminating the large pantry.

Duo stood in the doorway, shoulders almost touching each side as he watched the other man search for his breakfast. "Man this place really brings back memories," he said after a few silent moments. "When I was younger, my family and I used to come to Aunt Lily's every summer, faithfully."

"Is that so," came the bored response.

Duo didn't notice and continued. "Sure did, I wasn't lying when I said Aunt Lily's my favorite," he chuckled to himself as he thought of one particular memory. "I swear I have a story for each room in this house…like this pantry, my brothers and I used to camp out in here but only when my parents were away. She used to gives us pillows, blankets and like four flashlights that we'd arrange into a circle and that would be our fire. For one whole night, we'd pig out on everything we could reach in here whether it was a can of sardines, cookies, peanuts…you name it, we ate it."

Heero's ears perked up as Duo spoke of his childhood memories and he smiled while his back was still turned. "You must have had a great childhood," he said wistfully.

Duo frowned at the other tenants back, instantly picking up on the longing in his voice. "Yeah, I did."

Silence reigned in the storeroom and Heero chanced a peak behind him to see Duo staring at him with such an intensity that he quickly turned around and went back to the task. "Um…Lily never told me you have any brothers," Heero said bent at the waist, as he checked a few paper bags lying on the floor.

Duo decided to let the comment slide but made a mental note to try and weasel some information out of his aunt later. He nodded shortly, "Yeah I have two younger brothers. Mikhail, he's in the middle, owns his own body shop down in Florida."

Heero bit his lip against a small smile as he turned around again, "I used to live down in Florida before moving up North when I was eighteen."

"No kiddin'." Duo smiled disarmingly and Heero felt his own smile grow. "Nice place, that Florida. I always have a good time down there."

Heero nodded, "And your other brother?"

"Ashton, he's the baby and still in college. He goes to Yale, actually, studying to be a lawyer."

Heero nodded approvingly. "Very impressive."

"We all thought so," he smiled as he thought about his family. "My parents were ecstatic and couldn't stop bragging…I don't think they've stopped yet, either. Needless to say they're pretty proud. Oldest is in the NFL, middle has a very successful business of his own and youngest goes to an ivy league school to become a big shot lawyer."

Heero chuckled though he felt a pang of jealously. He was an only child and had always wished for a large family and siblings of his own.

On a bottom shelf in the far, back corner he finally located the box of Poptarts. He stood up and turned, thrusting them into Duo's hands. "Here you are."

"This is it?" He said staring down at the lonely box with a frown.

Heero placed a hand on his baggy clothed covered hip. "What? That's not enough for you?"

"I'm a very hard man to please, Mr. Yuy. I find that food is just one of the many unquenchable thirsts I have." His eyes roved over Heero's hideous clothing before coming to stare into his large glasses.

It amazed Heero how this man could go from being a sensible human being to an oppressive _dick _in three seconds flat.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Yuy," a voice sounded behind Duo and he jumped in surprise while Heero sighed in relief.

"Mr. Lewis, how are you today?" Heero squeezed between Duo and the door, careful not to touch him, to get into the kitchen.

"Just dandy, beautiful day outside." The postman smiled, brown eyes twinkling. He rummaged through his faded blue sack to bring out a heap of mail that was held together by a thick rubber band. "Don't look too shocked Mr. Yuy, it's mostly junk mail and magazines."

"Oh, that's good," Heero smiled politely.

"You be sure to tell my gal I said hello," Mr. Lewis winked before leaving through the side door in the kitchen.

"Will do," Heero called after him. He dropped the mail onto the pale green island counter-top in the middle of the kitchen and began to sort through it, unaware he was being studied.

At first, Duo hadn't known who the strange man in his aunt's kitchen had been and stayed close to Mr. Yuy by slowly inching his way behind him. He kept silent through the exchange but kept his eyes focused on the other resident.

This was fast becoming his favorite past time.

Mr. Yuy was unlike anyone he'd ever had the fortune, or misfortune, of coming in contact with. The clothes he wore were baffling and unsightly and gave no inclination as to the form beneath. Duo was a proud leg and ass man; he could see neither from Mr. Yuy.

This morning he was wearing a long, paint spattered white shirt that was quite baggy with long, dark brown slacks that were a few sizes too big. This _outfit_ was held together by a long, slender rope he'd tied loosely around his waist.

A _friggin'_ piece of rope!

Without a doubt this man was in dire need of…_something. _Duo didn't know whether it should start with his clothes or his hair. It was set straight back by gel and there wasn't a hair out of place. The color was still a mystery to him, it was quite dark but he wouldn't call it black. In the light, it looked to be some sort of brown. And it was quite shiny although he didn't know if it was from the massive load of gel he slapped on it.

And it smelled good, too. Damned good. It seemed like every time he entered a room he was in or had just vacated, he could smell the delicious scent of his hair care products. The scent of his shampoo did strange things to his body and made his heart race like no other.

Duo Maxwell has been turned on by many things in his life, but shampoo hadn't been one of them.

Until now.

'_I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses,'_ he thought to himself. Duo doubted the young man would spend an excessive amount of money on simple shampoo. Then again…he had nothing else to splurge on which was readily apparent from his wardrobe.

And what the hell was with those glasses? He'd thought glasses like those had died with the poofy hair and slouch socks from back in the eighties. The damn things needed to be burned immediately and if he ever got his hands on them, he'd…

Wait! Duo halted himself. Why was he standing there, wasting his time speculating on the things that made the homely Mr. Yuy?

Damn! Could it have been that long since he'd seen some action? Maybe that was the problem…yeah, that's it. He must be so horny, so in need of a good lay that he was fixating on the boring, and hideously clothed Mr. Yuy.

'_Maybe Tro could send me one of those plastic dolls through the mail,'_ he chuckled to himself before dismissing it entirely. He didn't come to Virginia to fuck around and do the same ol', same ol' he did back in North Carolina. He'd come here to let his shoulder heal properly and rid himself of all the things distracting him. He came to focus on what was important.

Football.

His career.

His _life_.

Mr. Yuy was constantly on his mind for the simple reason that they lived together and would obviously be around each other a great deal. Duo knew he wouldn't be getting any action any time soon so what would a few harmless fantasies hurt? And besides, he was cute in that weird – helpless – nerd sort of way.

Thinking back to the morning where they'd bump into each other brought a sly smile to his face. The pushups in the hallway had been slightly intentional but he hadn't all out lied, there was hardly any room in his apartment to do the exercises and bumping into Mr. Yuy had only been wishful thinking.

He snorted as he continued thinking, _'The poor man almost had a heart attack. Wonder if he's ever stopped acting so fucking uptight and actually had a little fun?'_

"Is there any reason as to why you are breathing down my neck like a stuck pig, Mr. Maxwell?"

Duo started for a moment. "Just seeing if there's anything for me, is all."

He rolled his eyes, "You've been here for what, thirty-six hours? I highly doubt there would be any-," Heero stopped suddenly and gasped. There, on the cover of one of the magazines he was holding, was a picture of himself posing wantonly over the body of another.

He was wearing a pair of black, bikini-style Versace underwear with his firm, round bottom high in the air as he advanced on his prey. His body had been bathed and slathered with oil that made it shimmer in the studio lights. His face was inclined towards the camera, eyes half lidded and smoldering against his dark skin. His mouth was closed but straight, sparkling white teeth were digging into the pink fullness of his bottom lip.

His hair was standing on end but so rumpled that you could just imagine what had to be done to get it that way. He held himself over the man's legs with one hand buried in the male model's thick, golden locks and the other on his chest, seemingly holding him down.

The ad screamed sex and Heero had remembered working two days straight to finish the twelve page spread they'd required him to do.

When Heero had just turned seventeen, he'd defied his mother's wishes and got a tattoo. The tattoo was inked on his back, right above right butt cheek. It read in Latin, 'Beauty on the inside…' Heero had loved it on sight but his mother, typically, hated it and went through many pains to get it airbrushed out in photo shoots, although sometimes the photographer _wanted_ the tattoo in the pictures. And for this photo shoot, the photographer had wanted it.

This particular ad was captioned, "DO YOU DARE…" and Heero remembered gathering a hefty sum for his efforts. He also remembered being miserable in the hot studio with hardly anything to eat and people constantly touching him, positioning him this way and that.

"Pretty hot."

Heero suddenly remembered where he was and slapped the magazine against his chest to hide it. "Y-Yes it is…I've got to get back to work," he stuttered but a heavy hand on his shoulder halted him.

"What? Is it too much for you, Mr. Yuy?" Duo teased and deftly snatched the magazine from his grasp. "You know, things like this can really get a man going, ya know? Or on second thought, maybe you don't."

Heero, fed up with his games, snatched the magazine back. "Watch your mouth Mr. Maxwell, you will find the things you say, without thinking may I add, will get you into serious trouble."

Duo's brows raised in humor and confusion as he watched Mr. Yuy stomp off. "Didn't see that one coming."

Damn it.

Heero sighed as he shut the door to his apartment. Had he recognized him? Will he say anything? Heero thought for a moment before calming himself and looked back down at the picture. The man that screamed sex on the cover was different from the man he was now. Physically and mentally; there's no way Duo Maxwell would be intelligent enough to put two and two together.

Or would he?

Either way, Heero knew he had to be more careful. Just as he was thinking of ways to do that, he heard the telephone ring. He placed the magazine on the table before picking up his extension. As soon as he heard the voice on the other end his face split in two.

"Jackie, how are you?"

"Tell me you're hard at work and I'll be over the moon." Jack Carter, also known as Jackie, was a middle aged man who had his own boutique in Washington, D.C. Fashion was his life and he sold only the fabulous and ridiculously expensive to the wealthy socialites of the booming city.

Jack and Heero had met at an exclusive fashion party in the Hamptons a few years ago and had become fast friends. They were frequently seen out and about together and attended many parties with each other. Before Jack made the big move _away_ from New York, he'd told Heero to look him up in D.C and if he ever needed anything, all he had to do was ask.

Heero took him up on that offer almost eight months ago.

"Well, rest assured I am. I've almost finished Mrs. Bane's order and the orders for Mrs. Murphy's two sons."

"When can I expect them, dear?"

Heero hummed thoughtfully, "They should be ready by Friday at the latest."

A clap was heard. "Fabulous darling! That's wonderful news. I've got about four more orders for you."

Heero sat on the floor next to the telephone. "Wow, four more orders? They like my designs that much?"

"Oh honey, do they? You remember Miss Carrington, the wrap skirt with the lilies?"

Heero nodded to himself and spoke for Jackie to hear.

"Well, she's just been referring you like crazy. She can't get enough of her new skirt and I've honestly seen her wear it twice in one week, if you can believe that."

Heero chuckled at Jackie's hushed tone. "That's really great, Jackie."

"Yes, business is simply booming and, I must confess, I splurged a little the other day. There was this exquisite diamond bracelet that I saw in a jewelry store on the boulevard, oh I almost wet myself when I saw the dear thing. I snatched it up quickly and wear it everywhere I go."

"Jackie," Heero laughed, the man was fabulous through and through.

"Anyway, I know I'm keeping you from making your marvelous creations so," he paused dramatically, "I will see you on Friday with the three orders and will give you four more when you leave."

"Correct and I'll be sure to give you a call Thursday night to see if you need anything else."

Jackie was silent for a moment. "You really are a gem, Heero darling, do you know that?"

"Aw Jackie…"

"No, I'm serious babe, you are one in a _million_. Never have I had the pleasure of meeting someone quite like you. The many other models I've met before were head over heels in love with money and themselves but you, darling, you've got _substance _and you are definitely going to make it out there. I don't care what that Satan-incarnate woman you call a _mother_ says."

Heero smiled and blinked back a few tears. "You really don't know how good it is to hear _someone _say that. Thank you Jack."

"Ew, what is this full name business? It's Jackie, honey and don't you forget it."

"Well, of course not," Heero smiled, "it was great talking to you, _Jackie_."

"You too babe I'll talk to you Thursday and see you Friday." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Just as Heero placed his phone back on the receiver a knock sounded on the door.

The thought of ignoring the knock and hiding under his bed briefly ran through his mind before he dismissed it entirely. The brute of a man would probably stand there pounding on his door until he opened it so he mustered up the strength and heaved himself off the floor. He opened the door to see Duo standing with a crooked smile planted on his handsome face.

"Are you mad at me?"

Heero rolled his eyes, the man was insufferable to say the least but he was just so damn cute. Lily was right, he was a spoiled little brat.

"No, Mr. Maxwell…"

"Duo," he corrected him and watched the young man smile.

"Duo," he tried for the first time and liked it, though he'd rather die than let the other man know that. "I'm not mad at you." He sighed, "I probably shouldn't have snapped at you like that…even if you deserved it."

"Well, good because it was a bit rude of you but I'll forgive you just this once," Duo pushed his way past Mr. Yuy and into the small sitting room, plopping down onto his plush sofa.

Heero sputtered for a moment. "Just wait a minute…"

Duo looked up from his seated position. "What's wrong? I thought we'd be able to talk for a bit. You know, get to know each other a little better."

"Duo, I…" Heero watched as Duo began fiddling with some pencils he'd left on the coffee table. "Don't touch those."

Duo mumbled a 'sorry.'

"Now, I really have a lot to…don't _touch _that."

Duo had been rifling through his drawing notebook but at his harsh command, stopped with a grin.

Heero placed his hands on his hips and glared through his tinted eyeglasses. "I really have to ask that you…oh, for crying out loud," Heero stomped over to the couch and snatched away a box filled with materials he used for painting away from Duo.

"There you go being rude again."

"Duo, you…"

"You aren't allowing me to touch anything," Duo said looking up at the obviously flustered tenant.

"Well, that's because…"

"Because what? I really don't mean to offend you so why don't you tell me _exactly_ what I can touch," he questioned, biting his bottom lip.

Heero flushed slightly, staring at the way his teeth sunk into his full bottom lip. "Leave, _now_, Mr. Maxwell."

"Do you have a band-aid?"

"A _what_?" Heero screeched. This man was clearly unstable.

Duo held up his pointed finger and smiled shyly. "I scraped my finger earlier when I was doing exercises."

"And you wait until now to ask me for a bandage?" Heero shook his head before looking at the long, slightly crooked finger. "I see nothing wrong with your finger."

"You have to look closer," Duo said as he stood up and stopped right in front of him, holding his finger in the air. "See," he inquired, rotating the appendage around.

Duo watched as Mr. Yuy took quick calming breaths. _'He's so easy to rile,'_ Duo thought with a amusement.

"I'm sure you're aunt has plenty bandages stored _somewhere_ downstairs so if you'll excuse me." Heero looked up into Duo's bright, jeweled eyes.

"I've already checked and couldn't find any."

Heero came to the realization that the man had an answer for everything and wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted.

'_Well, he wants a whole lot more but all he's getting from me is a god damned band aid.'_

"Fine," he stated simply. He placed down the box of materials he still held in his arms before making his way to the bathroom. He dropped to his knees and opened the cabinet under the sink, quickly locating a small box of colorful band aids. He grabbed a bright green one, closed the cabinet and stood up quickly. He pivoted on his heel only to run into Duo who was standing right behind him.

Heero's hands automatically flew up to brace himself and fell to Duo's steel wall of a chest. He felt Duo's large hands grasp his upper arms gently in an effort to steady him and he gulped loudly before looking up.

Duo looked down at the man in his arms and felt his breath catch. For just a moment, their bodies had come into _full _contact and Duo had felt everything from chest, to stomach, to thighs.

Mr. Yuy had a soft, yielding body but he wasn't fat. He was quiet slender and compact and suddenly images of finding out just how yielding his body could be swarmed through Duo's head.

Heero broke the contact with a gasp and stepped out of Duo's arms. "Here's your band aid," he said shakily.

"Thanks," he said after a moment of looking down at Heero's pouty lips. "I appreciate it," he nodded as he moved from the doorway of the bathroom and walked back towards the sitting room. He opened the band aid easily before wrapping it around his finger. "Green, huh?"

Heero nodded shortly. "Didn't think neon pink would look very good on you."

"I'm sure just about anything would look good on me," _'like you'_ he added silently.

"I have a lot of work to do."

"So you say," Duo stared for a moment before walking towards the door. "Thanks again, Ro."

Heero started to wave his hand dismissively before stopping short. "What did you call me?"

"Ro," Duo repeated as if he found out the secret of the lifetime, "That's your name isn't it?" He then pointed to a piece of material that Heero had hanging up to dry in his sitting room. In the corner, was his distinct signature, Ro Y.

Heero didn't know what to say. He and Jackie had fought long and hard as to whether he wanted a signature on his pieces or not. After Jackie threw a major hissy fit, Heero had conceded but decided to only use part of his first name and the first letter of his last.

Guess this Duo Maxwell was a little more astute than Heero gave him credit for.

"I've been wondering over your first name since the moment I met you. It's very unique, distinguishable."

"Yes, my father named me," he found himself saying.

"So since I intend on calling you Ro now you have no choice but to call me Duo." He looked incredibly endearing with a smile that showed a dimple on his right cheek while his bangs fell carelessly into his eyes.

Heero knew it was all an act. He couldn't get too chummy with this one, best to keep it on light and professional terms. They did have to live together.

"For the last time, _Mr. Maxwell_ I have a lot of work to do," he paused just as Duo opened his mouth, "which means I'm busy. You got your band aid and you got my name, I'm sure there's nothing else I can do for you at this point in time."

Duo's light, teasing smile suddenly dropped as his lips pressed together tightly. Was he…being dismissed?

This homely man must be out of his right, natural mind! No one, and he surely meant _no one_, ever dismissed Duo Maxwell. Duo was the one who did the dismissing.

His displeasure was evident in his voice. "Well _excuse me_ for trying to be a little friendly, I certainly won't hold you and your work up any longer."

Duo stomped to the door and ripped it open, only to slam it shut.

"Prudish jerk," he grumbled as he opened his own door and slammed it shut with just as much ferocity.

"Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Maxwell," he mocked tossing his head from side to side. He grabbed at his braid atop his head and pulled it down, as he began fiddling with the tied end and paced the length of his sitting room.

"He's so uptight, so small minded, so _infuriating._ What he really needs is a good fucking to loosen whatever he has stuck up his ass," he said crudely and stopped suddenly.

That's it! The poor sap probably had little to no excitement in his life and Duo wouldn't be surprised to find out if he was a virgin. He was certainly acting like one.

"I mean a good-looking guy without preamble walks into his life and will be somewhat of a permanent fixture for a time," he reasoned to himself out loud, "of course he's going to act like an uptight, antisocial little twerp…its natural! He probably has no other idea how to act."

Duo didn't think that Ro would be as inclined to kick him out if he warmed up his cold exterior a bit.

"Hm that's a thought." Thinking of the many things he could do to get to the real Ro made him almost giggle. There were so many possibilities and he knew, without a doubt, both their lives were going to get a little bit more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heero Look**

**2x1**

**Chapter 3**

**I was very nervous about this chapter and struggled with it for awhile…I'm a little apprehensive because Heero comes off a **_**little **_**different in this one. **

**I really want to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! Be sure to keep them coming!**

* * *

"What say the three of us make this an evening and go to the movies," Duo asked as they sat at the dining room table eating ice cream sundaes that Lily had generously made.

Lily clapped her hands together with glee. "Oh, it's been _ages _since I went to the movies. Let's go, I'm sure it would be a lot of fun!"

"I think so too," Duo agreed as he licked the ice cream from the corner of his mouth, "I was going to take you to see that new vampire flick."

Lily gasped while her eyes danced brightly. Heero looked on in concern, should this man _really_ be taking his seventy-something year old aunt to see a _vampire_ movie?

"I've been _dying _to see that movie! Oh, you dear boy," she grabbed his head and pecked him on the lips, "you bring me such joy."

Duo blushed and Heero found it very cute.

'Damn,' he cursed himself and shook his head before looking back down at his ice cream.

"What about you Ro," he heard his aunt behind him whisper the man's name in question but kept quiet. He didn't think Ro had told his name to his aunt anyway. "Are you coming along?"

"Well since I was repeatedly distracted this afternoon," he looked up from his ice cream and fashioned a heavy glare on the culprit. "I'll have to decline your offer."

"But _sugar _it's the new vampire movie and it looks really good from the trailers I've seen on the TV."

"Lily, I really can't…"

"Aw come on, you need to get out. You're always stuck in that stuffy room of yours. And I promise to bring you back safe and sound."

Heero started through gritted teeth. "I _said_ I can't make it."

"Look," he reached into his back pocket and slapped three tickets on the table, "I've already bought your ticket."

"He's already bought your ticket," Lily echoed, "oh, you _have _to go."

Duo watched as Ro's cheeks turned bright red with anger.

He sighed loudly, voicing his displeasure before nodding his ascent. "Since you've left me no choice in the matter…"

"Great, I'll just rinse these dishes out real fast while you boys go upstairs and freshen up. Meet me back down here in ten minutes, now shoo."

Both men stood up and exited the dining room. Duo figured he'd pushed Ro's buttons enough so he stayed silent on the way up the stairs, instead focusing on the daunting task of trying to figure out the exact shape of his ass through his baggy clothing.

Ten minutes later found them all at the front door. Heero, as usual, was dressed dowdy as ever in a long sleeved button down black shirt that was so large on his slight form, he had to roll the sleeves up just so he could see his own fingers. His pants were an ash gray with plain black functional tennis shoes that covered his feet.

His hair was combed back in its usual style and his large glasses were as prominent as ever resting on his slightly upturned nose.

Duo sighed, the poor man was hopeless.

Duo had on a white polo with khaki slacks and a navy blue sports jacket thrown over his shoulders to protect against the slight chill in the air.

Lily was a sight in her hot pink sweater and hip hugging jeans with her curly blonde hair bouncing as she walked.

Duo opened the door and led the troop to his Range Rover. He was opening the passenger side door for Ro to sit but the young man stealthily nudged his aunt in front of him and glared at him from behind her, daring Duo to say a word in protest. And before he could finish seating his aunt, Ro had opened the back door on the passenger side and slammed it shut just as quickly.

Duo could only shake his head at the silent man's antics before walking to the driver's side and starting the engine. The movie theatre was about five blocks away and the short drive was spent in complete silence.

The theatre was crowded but not obnoxiously so. After handing their tickets to the bored looking teenager at the front, they entered their appropriate theatre and looked for three seats that were together. They found them in the middle close to the back row.

"Will this be okay for you, Aunt Lily?" Duo asked as he ushered Ro and his aunt ahead of him.

Lily nodded happily and before pushing Mr. Yuy in front of her. "Go on honey, lead the way."

Heero barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He walked to the three seats in the middle of the aisle and sat down in the chair closest to the end. 'At least the prick won't sit next to me,' he thought with a slight smile.

"Duo, be a dear and go get some popcorn and drinks. Remember extra butter on the popcorn and snag me a box of Goobers," Lily ordered settling next to Mr. Yuy in her seat.

"Yes ma'am. You need anything Ro," he questioned looking at the young man sitting down. His only answer was a glare. "Guess that's a no," he chuckled and winked at his aunt who had a slight frown on her face.

Duo returned just as the lights were dimming and, with his hands full of refreshments, asked Lily to switch seats with him so he could sit in the middle. She did so happily, and plopped her rump one seat over.

"Damn it," Heero muttered as Duo sat next to him. As he was getting comfortable, he spread his muscular thighs to sit the popcorn in between them and _accidently_ brushed his knee against Heero's.

_Numerous_ times.

"Just trying to sit this popcorn straight," Duo explained.

Heero could tell he was smiling but couldn't see due to the subdued lighting.

"Here's your drink," he continued whispering, "I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a Sprite," he placed Heero's drink in his cup holder.

"Gee thanks," he muttered although he did take a brief slurp from the straw.

"Feel free to dig in anytime," he said motioning to the snack he was holding.

Heero all but choked on his spit. It was bad enough the insufferable heathen of a man had to actually sit next to him but Heero would be _damned_ if he stuck his hands between his spread legs…digging for popcorn! Heero ignored him and scooted as far as he could away from Duo, keeping his gaze fastened on the screen in front of him.

Duo was about to continue his verbal assault when his aunt hushed him with a hard pinch to the arm. He pouted briefly before settling down into his seat and watching the previews like a good boy. It would only be a matter of time before Lily got sucked into the film and he could go back to playing with the uptight spinster he sat next to…and he didn't mean his aunt.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Duo decided to make his move after noticing something distinctive.

He leaned over and whispered, "You've hardly touched the popcorn."

"Not hungry," was the short reply.

"Who eats popcorn when they're hungry?"

"Mr. Maxwell…"

"Oh come on," he pursued, "I even brought napkins on the off chance you didn't want me to lick your fingers clean."

Heero felt his cheeks burn at the image. "Duo! If you don't shut…"

"Hey, quiet over there!" Someone from the left called.

"Shh!" Another from the right.

"Some people are trying to watch a movie!" Right behind them.

"You two better stop that chatter before we get kicked outta here," Lily warned them as she leaned around Duo's form.

Duo was quiet for all of thirty seconds before he started up again, Heero didn't think he'd stay quiet for long.

"You know you could be a little nicer to me."

Heero breathed heavily through his nose. "And why would I want to do that?"

Duo's mock hurt expression was _almost_ cute. "I mean I _did_ spring for this little outing."

"Mr. Maxwell," Heero tried to keep his voice down, "you _forced _me into coming here by bullying me in front of Lily who you _knew _would be on your side, regardless. Since you brought me here against my will, how about allowing me the small pleasure of watching this damn freak show?" He motioned towards the large screen as a creature jumped from a snowy rooftop, tackle one of the main characters and proceed to suck his guts out through their belly button.

Duo was briefly distracted by the gore before turning back to Ro. "Why are you so set on watching the movie anyway?"

The man was infuriating. "Because, you ignorant annoying _fool_, this is what movie theatres are meant for."

Duo decided to ignore the name calling and pressed on. "Not necessarily." He shook his head, "Didn't you know they could be used for other activities?"

Heero kept his mouth shut hoping Duo would get the hint and do the same.

He continued as if Ro had spoken. "You didn't? Well my dear Mr. Yuy, they can be used for things as romantic rendezvous which can be _pretty_ fun. I've even heard that some couples come to the movie theatres to do various wicked yet very enjoyable activities in the dark. You know," he said leering, "we could go onto the balcony for a little more privacy and I could show you _exactly_ what kind of naughty things people like to do in the dark."

Heero turned his head and stared at him in shock. The words that left this man's mouth were not only foul and dirty but maddening as all hell. Even still, he couldn't help the shiver of excitement that ran up his spine at the thought of taking him up on his offer.

'Man, it has been too long,' he thought with a groan.

"Whaddya say," Duo wiggled his eyebrows with a half smile stretched across his handsome face.

"Stop _talking_ to me," he said, not bothering to whisper.

"Shh!"

"Shh!"

"Shh!"

All came at once behind him and Heero whirled around. Glaring at the people behind him, he spoke loud enough for the entire theatre to hear. "If _any_ one of you opens your _fucking_ mouth to 'shush' me again, so help me God I will come back there and shove my foot down your throat."

Silence reigned and with a heavy sigh Heero turned around, overlooking Lily's shocked expression and fastened angry eyes to the screen while angling his body to make it impossible for Duo to touch.

Duo smiled although a little put out by Ro's body language. The sudden display of emotion that he had revealed was quite the turn on. Behind that cold, plain exterior of his laid a wild, sassy young thing.

Duo yelped suddenly and turned to look at the source. His auntie was glaring up at him from behind blonde curls and he gulped.

"Knock it off Duane and I mean it," she growled, eyes flashing angrily in the dim light.

Squirming down into his seat, he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth and locked his eyes on the large screen before him.

Once the movie was over, Duo escorted Ro and Lily back to his truck. Lily was practically humming with energy as she recapped everything about the movie - from the passionate love scenes, to the gory deaths of the main characters.

Heero remained silent on the ride home and as soon as Duo put on the brakes, he snatched off his seat belt and launched himself out of the truck. He barely stopped to help Lily from the car and hussled her to the front door, eager to get inside and into his room away from the man who had been plucking his nerves all evening. As soon as she unlocked it he squeezed through the door frame and headed towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Lily," he threw over his shoulder," as he gripped the banister that led up the stairs.

She called after him, noting his apparent anxiousness to get away from them. "Oh, you're going to bed so soon? I thought we might have some tea and talk about the movie."

"I'm tired," he said simply and marched up the stairs.

He was pissed.

No, beyond pissed he was _furious_. This man, this _Duo Maxwell_, spoke to him with such nerve and treated him with such disrespect and he hadn't even known him a full week!

He was rude and assumed things he had no right assuming. The man didn't know him from Adam on the _corner_ and yet he kept on with the 'let's get to know each other' while suggesting they engage in sexual activities in a freakin' movie theatre.

The man was gorgeous beyond words but that didn't give him the right to think he could conquer everything walking.

Heero thought he had made it very clear that he didn't want friends. All he wanted was to be left alone but Duo _repeatedly_ ignored wishes by interrupting his peaceful, anonymous existence. Not to mention making him mad as hell with his constant pop-ups, questions and sexual innuendos.

He walked into his room and slammed the door shut. Just as he was about to take off the offending glasses, a light knock sounded at his door. He debated opening it and was about to ignore it, when the knocks began to come faster and harder.

He swung the door open and saw Duo's hand closed in a fist in mid air. He slapped a crooked smile on and cocked his head to the side. "No tea for you, Ro? Why not? Could it have been something I said?"

"Yes," Heero ground out while crossing his arms over his chest. "It's what you say, what you do and who you are."

"Who I am?" Duo repeated, noticing the dark scowl that marred the almost delicate features. "Since you've known me all of _three_ days, why don't you tell me exactly _who _I am."

"You, Duo Maxwell, are the most annoying, spoiled, rude, egotistical, self centered _asshole _I've ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

Duo whistled.

"You, Mr. Maxwell, give new meaning to the words chauvinistic pig. I've seen this all before, certainly not to this almost _desperate_ degree…"

Duo bristled at the word desperate and stood to full height in front of Ro. "Desperate? Look Ro, I'm…"

"…but let's cut the bullshit, shall we?" Heero continued as if Duo hadn't interrupted him. "I've heard that athletes were a bit dense and slow to catch things so let me break it down for you. I'm. Not. Interested." Heero spoke slowly and deliberately. "Your childish games are wasted here, Mr. Maxwell so take your foolish advances and _disgusting_ words and save them for someone who's IQ is low enough to respond."

Duo frowned and squared his shoulders, staring down at Ro. "Hold on there…"

"_No, you hold on. _You think you got it all figured out, don't you? That every person you meet is supposed to fall over themselves trying to please the likes of Duo Maxwell. Well buddy, I got news for you. It ain't happening here!

I know you," at Duo's obvious frown he continued, "no _really_, I do. You're the type of man to take things at face value. You, my dear friend, are a superficial _prick _and I despise people like you. You look at other people, other _human beings_, like a fucking piece of meat. Forget trying to find out what someone is like on the inside," he shook his head and waved a hand dismissively through the air, "that takes too long, right? And it's a hassle you don't even need to bother yourself with because you hit it, quit it and move on to the next. You don't bother with getting to _know_ a person, their inner-workings, their personality, _their_ _soul_. That's way too deep for a man like you! If they don't have the goods, like a nice ass or thousands of dollars attached to their chest, then fuck it. Right? Come on, Duo tell me I'm wrong."

Just as Duo opened his mouth, Heero held a hand up.

He chuckled. "Save your lies for someone who cares to listen, mmkay? You are an _inconsiderate asshole_ and you know it. Don't even try to fucking deny it."

Duo tried again, "Listen…"

"Look at me," Heero held his hands up and watched as Duo did a quick once over. "I'm _not_ beautiful, I'm not gorgeous, not pretty or handsome, I'm not even _cute_. And yet for the past three days you've been chasing me around this house like a _bitch_ in heat."

Duo felt his ears burn with embarrassment.

"Knowing full well the kind of man you are, do you really expect me to _delude_ myself into thinking you want to get to know me because I have such a sparkling personality? I may have been born at night, Mr. Maxwell but it sure as _hell_ wasn't last night. I'm not stupid nor am I ignorant to your true motives. You and I, we are two _totally_ different people and I know all you want from me is a bang or two. You know, something to ease the mounting boredom you have being here but let me tell you something, I have much more respect for myself than those trollops you fuck down in North Carolina. I wasn't put on God's green Earth to entertain you."

Heero moved to place his hands on his hips. "What I want to know is where…really _where_, you get the balls to treat me the way you have these past few days. People are not toys in case you didn't know. We have feelings, desires, wants and needs that aren't to be taken lightly. Just admit it, the only reason why you're messing with me is because you're curious. You're just dying to know what kind of lay a man like me could be."

Heero nodded to himself as he stared up into the dark depths of Duo's jewel colored eyes. "I've seen the way you look at me, with disgust and…and…and _pity_," he was so angry he began to stutter. "I won't stand here and bore you with how that makes me feel but honestly, get a grip on yourself and have some fucking respect."

He propped his hand on the door and was about to close it but stopped. "You know what, if it weren't for that lovely woman downstairs I would give you a _real_ piece of my mind and _kick _your arrogant ass from here all the way back to North Carolina." And with that, he slammed the door in Duo's shocked face.

Heero was fuming, to say the least but it felt so good to finally let the bastard have it. It was appalling the kind of attitude Duo took towards people and Heero knew he was far from the first.

Heero spared one moment to think about the 'what if's.' What if he had given in to Duo's constant urges?

He'd love him and leave him, wham-bam-thank you man and be out the door. He'd high tail it back to Carolina where he'd tell his friends and teammates just what he'd gotten into and _who _over his recuperation period.

"Son of a bitch," he swore viciously before yanking off his glasses and letting them fall to land on the sofa. He tore off his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He needed a nice hot shower to calm down and let the frustrations and pains roll off his body and down the drain.

* * *

The next morning, Heero didn't notice the piece of paper pushed underneath his door until he came out of the bathroom, one hand running through messy, chocolate tresses while the other was holding the vibrating toothbrush against his teeth.

He almost ignored the damn thing but curiosity got the better of him and he found himself stooping to retrieve it. He whisked his toothbrush around his mouth as he shook open the letter and began reading the messy scrawl.

_Although this is really hard to say, and I'm sure you've been waiting a very long time for this, I'm sorry. You were right last night about everything and when I think back on some of the things I've done and said I literally cringe. I've been acting like a complete asshole and it's pretty embarrassing, to say the least. I want you to know that I'm actually a nice guy and can be pretty fun to hang around. I know this is a little out there but it would really make me happy if you would accept my apology and go jogging with me this morning. I promise no funny stuff (Scout's Honor). And it would give me a chance to show you that I'm not as bad a guy as I've portrayed myself to be. If you don't forgive me then I understand but just know that I'm really sorry Ro. Please join me._

_Duo_

By the time he'd finished reading the note, Heero's eyebrows were practically touching his hair line. "Surprise, surprise," he said around his toothbrush and a mouthful of toothpaste. He looked at the time and wondered just how long ago he'd slipped it under his door.

Quickly rinsing his mouth, he walked to his closet and began rummaging through his clothes for jogging gear. Although he was still pretty fired up about Duo's behavior towards him, it must've taken a lot to write the note and apologize. The least he could do was fully hear him out and _think _about forgiving the brute.

He quickly pulled on a light gray baggy, hooded sweater and pants, a navy blue baseball hat and grabbed his tennis shoes. Quickly lacing them, he opened the door to his apartment to see Duo standing by the stairs, playing with his braid.

Heero almost smiled at the sight.

_Almost_.

Duo looked up as Ro closed his door and smiled slightly. "Didn't think you were gonna show."

"I almost didn't."

Duo nodded, face forlorn.

Even after all the bad he'd done and pain he'd been in his ass for the past few days, Heero couldn't bear to see Duo's face so dejected. He quickly added, "I just read then note."

"Oh."

He was so damned confused. He should be feeling vindictive and mean and want to carry on his tirade from last night. Instead, Heero felt almost guilty and surprisingly found that he _wanted _to forgive Duo.

There was certainly no excuse for his disgusting behavior but Heero wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, maybe Duo got so used to acting around certain people he then found it appropriate to act that way around _all _people.

"When uh…did you write it?"

"Um," Duo had the decency to blush and shuffled his feet. "About an hour after you slammed the door in my face."

"Oh," Heero bit his lip in thought.

Silence sank on the two and Duo took a moment to look at Ro. His clothing was as ill fitting as the rest but it was jogging attire so he didn't think of it too much. "Ready," he cleared his throat after a moment and, at the nod of the man across from him, led the way down the stairs.

They quickly went down the stairs and started towards the door. Lily was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV and sipping something out of a tea cup, no doubt her usually Jack and tea. Seeing the young men pass her, she inquired as to where they were headed.

"Duo's taking me jogging, apparently he thinks I'm a bit on the chunky side," Heero answered while eyeing Duo from the corner of his eye.

Duo smiled to himself at the use of his name that was said, for the first time, without malice and the light mood Ro was obviously in. Things were already starting to look up…

They left the house and Duo decided to drive the few blocks to the beach. It was early in the morning so it was safe to say that the beach wouldn't be overcrowded for at least a few more hours. Their tennis shoes crunched in the pale sand as they walked down to the shore to start their warm-up stretches.

"Do you run often," Duo inquired after a moment, standing up from touching his toes.

"It's actually been awhile, but I've always liked to do it," Heero supplied as he stretched his legs by pulling his foot backwards and up to his waist.

Duo nodded, stretching stretch his arms over his head while discreetly watching Ro do his stretches. He was limber which was readily apparent as he bent at the waist to touch the hot sand without a grimace or groan. He continued to watch as Ro, still bent at the waist, spread his feet wide and walked his hands backwards, firm rump in the air.

Duo averted his eyes almost guiltily. "So, we're friends now, right?"

Heero stood up and frowned. That comment had came out of nowhere. Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "I'm here, aren't I?"

"I guess you are," Duo meant as a statement but it came out as a question.

"Something wrong," Heero stood with his hands on his hips, feet spread apart. He squint his eyes from the sun as he looked up at Duo who was standing across from him and gnawing at his full bottom lip.

"I should tell you a few things about me…since you've decided to be my friend and all," he said as a confession.

Heero didn't know how to take that but he nodded anyway.

"I…_fuck_, this is embarrassing." He tried again after running a hand through already damp bangs, "I've never been friends with someone I've wanted to fuck…I mean…have _relations_ with."

Heero lowered his head in surprise. "You're serious," at Duo's nod he continued, "never, ever?"

"Never, ever."

"Huh," Heero harrumphed. "I…guess this will be a new experience for you then."

Duo nodded but continued chewing his lip.

Heero stared at the straight, glistening white teeth that peaked from behind two full pink lips. Quickly averting his eyes he noticed Duo looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"How exactly do you go about being someone's friend…you know in like," he paused while sawing his hand back and forth between the two of them, "our situation."

Heero shrugged, completely baffled by the conversation they were having. "I would imagine it being the same as any other friendship you have…like with your teammates."

He frowned for a moment, thinking. "I guess so…" he stated then an evil grin took over his face. "Race you to the pier!" He called before taking off into a dead run.

Heero opened his mouth with shock before grinning and taking off after him. "Hey!"

Several yards later they both made it to the pier. Of course, Duo won.

"You cheated," Heero said panting as he came to stand next to Duo.

"Of course I did, that's what I do with all my other buds."

"Leave it to you to take advantage of our new found friendship," Heero laughed while standing up and wiping the jacket sleeve across his damp brow.

Duo stood still, gazing intently at the man beside him. Most of his hair was still swept back under the cap but a few damp tendrils had escaped and were flowing in the light breeze.

"What," he said self consciously and tucked a strand behind his ear. Duo smiled again. "You know, you're a pretty cool guy."

"You sound surprised."

He laughed while scratching the back of his head. "I guess I am…even after the whole cursing me out and _repeatedly _slamming the door in my face thing. You know, no one's ever done that."

He snorted, "Yeah, I figured that much."

Duo looked out towards the ocean for a moment before looking at Ro again. "But seriously, you're a _nice_ guy, Ro."

Heero looked up at him through his large glasses. "Guess you're finally seeing past what I look like, huh."

Duo cocked his head to the side, suddenly seeing Ro in a different light. "It's a shame how people let appearance count for so much, isn't it?"

Heero started at Duo's sudden insight and nodded. "It truly is." Heero knew that Duo was thinking about him and how he, as Ro Yuy, had been denied happiness because he was so plain looking. Little did he or anyone else know that beauty could bring about its own unhappiness.

"Ready to do some damage," he asked abruptly.

"You bet," Heero nodded, ready to get away from such touchy-feely topics and they both set off in a jog.

Less than an hour later Heero collapsed onto the sand with his cheeks flushed and chest heaving. He waved his hand tiredly as he crouched on all fours. "You go on ahead," he wheezed, "I'll wait for you right here."

"You alright," Duo asked with a smile as he jogged in place.

Heero could only nod and watched as Duo jogged off. He groaned in pain before rolling onto his back and folding his arms over his eyes to block the sun. He must've dozed off because the next thing he knew someone was poking him in the ribs. He moved his elbow a fraction and peaked to see Duo sitting beside him, finger ready to strike again. "Finished jogging already?"

He nodded as he continued staring at him, "I've been poking you for the past ten minutes." Duo's chest was bare, his shirt thrown over his shoulder, and his tanned, gleaming chest moving steadily with each breath.

Heero tried not to stare and instead decided to count the few clouds that rolled lazily across the bright blue sky. After a few quiet moments, he could feel the steady burn of someone staring on the side of his face. He started to fidget nervously and brought his arms down from his face. "You know, this whole staring at me intently thing is starting to wear me down."

Duo hesitated. "I know, I'm sorry but since I'm trying to be friends, you know _strictly _friends, I'm noticing a lot about you that I haven't noticed before."

"I guess you _were_ pretty occupied earlier, trying to get in my pants and all," Heero rolled his eyes.

Duo studied his profile, "There's a lot more to you than you let on."

Heero was silent for a moment. He definitely didn't expect that.

"Maybe even some sadness," Duo continued.

"No more than most people." Heero quickly stated.

"What are you doing trapped in my aunt's house, Ro?"

"I'm not trapped…"

"You know what I mean," Duo stretched his long legs out in front of him and looked at his sneaker covered feet. "What are you hiding from?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" He countered.

"You know what I'm doing here…I'm letting my shoulder heal," he pulled his braid into his lap and began to play with the rubber band on the tip. "I guess I was living a little too hard in Carolina, so I figured I'd come here and take it easy."

Heero raised a smooth brow. "Why didn't you just stay down there and discipline yourself?"

"I've got weak character and no will power what so ever," Duo winked and Heero chuckled.

"When you first showed up and Lily said you would be staying for awhile I thought all kinds of crazy scenario's you were possibly in," Heero smiled, cheeks infused with color.

Duo decided that color looked good on him. "Like what?"

Heero turned his head to stare at him, shading the blaring sun from his eyes with his hands. "I thought you might be running from an eccentric ex or maybe loan sharks were after you."

Duo laughed loudly. "You've got quite the imagination." He paused staring down at Ro. "I've never been married and haven't been attached to anyone for quite some time."

Heero snorted. "And by attached you mean longer than a one night stand."

Duo's blush answered for him.

"So never been married, huh?"

Duo shook his head, "How about you?"

"Yeah, I was married," he said softly, remembering those years ago. His name was James and they'd been madly in love but that was until his mother came between them. He was only nineteen while James was twenty-two and they'd ran away to Canada to get married…just the two of them.

Duo was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes but you can forget what you're thinking."

Duo smiled. "And what am I thinking?"

"That I'm hiding away in your aunt's boardinghouse because I'm nursing a broken heart."

"Isn't that the way it goes?"

Heero turned his head to stare into the big blue sky. "Not in this case. When we parted ways, it was by mutual agreement and it happened to be the best decision for both of us at the time."

Duo tilted his head. "You still haven't answered my question Ro…what are you hiding from?"

Heero huffed, "Look, I'm not _hiding_!" The vehemence of his protest betrayed just how accurately Duo had hit the target.

Duo felt a warm protectiveness suddenly come over him. Why he wanted to protect a man like Ro, he didn't understand. But something was troubling this young man and he wanted to help. "Come on Ro, you can talk to me. An intelligent, nice, attractive guy like you doesn't take up residence with an elderly woman just for the hell of it."

Heero rolled his eyes and sat up in the sand, uncomfortable with the turn their conversation had taken. "I wasn't forced here, alright? I came here by choice and let's get real Duo," he snorted, "you didn't think I was attractive until this morning when you decided to be my friend instead of an oversexed _pig_."

Duo turned towards the ocean. "I've always thought you were attractive, Ro." As he said the words, he realized they were true. In the strictest sense of the word, Duo had been attracted to Ro from the moment he'd first laid eyes on him. "Okay, granted your clothes are hideous and a bum off the friggin' street wouldn't take them…and because they're so ill fitting, they leave a lot to be desired and we both know I have a wild imagination. So all in all, it's kind of your fault that I'm an oversexed pig."

Heero shook his head slightly amazed at Duo's logic.

Duo fidgeted while continuing, "And you know you're not exactly…uh…you know, outright…um…"

Heero's smile grew, very much enjoying Duo's apparent discomfort. "Pretty? Handsome? Drop dead gorgeous?"

Duo blushed. "Not in the classical sense, no." He smiled, "But I like being around you, you're a pretty good guy when you aren't trying your damndest to be a pain in my ass."

Heero laughed, "And this is coming from you…"

"I mean it Ro, I really like being with you." Duo scratched the back of his head, his blush reached the tips of his ears. "And just know that I'm complimenting you in a purely platonic way but…I feel so _relaxed_. I can't be around anyone, man or woman of any acquaintance, the way I can be around you. With you, I'm under no pressure to maintain my image...you know, the big, tough guy persona. You can't imagine what a pain that is to live up to."

Heero stared deep into his beautiful amethyst eyes, glittering in the sunlight. "I can imagine," he said almost distractedly. He, of all people, knew what it was like to live in a constant spotlight, living up to an imposed image but his mind wasn't on that…at that moment, he realized just how close he was to Duo. They were both sitting up, leaning towards each other with mere inches between them and miles from another soul.

Heero's own body was feeling mellow and warm, and seconds before Duo had started complaining about having to live up to a macho image, he had been thinking just how beautiful he was with the sun streaming prettily through his hair.

Heero breathed deep the tangy smell of his sweat mixed with the salt air. He watched as the wind played havoc with Duo's long bangs as his messy braid lay over his shoulder and in his lap, the ends constantly twisting between his long fingers. Heero's mouth went dry as his eyes traced the muscled chest in front of him, pecs and abs tight and defined as ever.

"It's so tiring," Duo continued, oblivious to the havoc is body was playing on Ro's. "Because I'm a single professional jock with a reputation every woman, man and child within a hundred mile radius finds me and expects me to…well, perform. It's really nice to have someone like you to just _talk_ to."

Duo stopped himself short and laughed, running a hand through his bangs. "Jeez, talk about a real ass. I'm sorry, I know I sound like a _huge _one right now but I can't help it. Not many people value what I have to say back home, as pathetic as that sounds and the last time I was sitting on a gorgeous beach with nobody around for miles, we didn't exactly talk..."

Suddenly the forbidden, unthinkable idea took hold of them as they lay there gazing at each other. Even if their bodies didn't participate, their minds indulged, engaging in the fantasies of the flesh.

Heero thought about touching him, about laying his head on his broad, muscular chest and combing his fingers lazily through his amazing length of hair.

Duo thought about slipping his hands beneath the ill fitting track suit and discovering the shape of his constantly concealed body.

Heero thought about Duo's short running shorts and _exactly_ what lay beneath them.

Duo thought about kissing him, introducing his tongue into Ro's generous mouth to find out what he tasted like.

Heero thought about Duo rolling him onto his back in the hot sand, covering him with his long and incredibly hard body, entwining his legs with his own.

And Duo thought about rolling Ro onto his back in the hot sand, covering his short, slender body with his own and entwining his legs with his own.

The mental images began to have profound physical effects on the both of them that were too much to bear. Duo reacted first, jumping to his feet and brushing himself off before leaning down to offer Ro a hand.

Heero stared at the extended hand for a second before grasping it as Duo hauled him to his feet.

Duo wrapped his long, hard fingers around Ro's hand and held it securely as they walked back to the car. He kept the conversation lively and playful, feeling guilty all the way because he had began to think of Ro as a sex object…again.

Mentally Heero shook himself, forcibly shrugging off the sexual arousal that had held him captive only moments ago. He and Duo were friends, buddies, pals, _compadres_. That was what he had wanted, demanded and finally received. No entanglements, with anyone man or woman, for him.

Uh-uh. No way.

And for Ro Yuy, such romantic notions were _way _out of the question.

Duo was finally showing progress as to seeing past looks and in a week or two when his gorgeous body got that special itch that needed scratching, he wouldn't be calling on Mr. Yuy to satisfy it.

"So, what are your plans for today," Duo spoke as they entered the foyer of the boardinghouse after the short drive home.

Heero smiled and tilted his head. Just friends, he nodded to himself, and that was all he would accept.

"Work, work and more work," Heero smirked up at him, "and don't even try to distract me today."

Duo pouted. "Some friend you are. I thought maybe we could…"

"Duo," Heero threatened.

"Okay, okay," Duo relented with a gentle smile. "Scram," he hitched his chin up towards the stairs.

Just as Heero was bounding up the staircase, Lily came around the corner of the living room. "My dear, there's a gentleman on the phone waiting for you. I told him to hold when I heard you two coming in."

"A gentleman…what gentleman?" Duo demanded with a questioning glare.

"Thanks Lily," Heero ignored Duo and ran up the stairs and into his room. He answered the extension in his room breathless, "Hello?"

A gruff voice with a thick New York accent sounded through the phone. "Heero, it's Willy."

"Hi!" Heero gushed, ecstatic to hear from his old agent. He could imagine the fat, balding man sitting in his decrepit desk chair with his stubby little legs thrown on the desktop and feet crossed at the ankles. "How are you? How's your blood pressure?"

Willy took a puff of his ever present cigarette. "You can lower it by coming back to work."


	4. Chapter 4

The Heero Look

Chapter 4

2x1

ENJOY!

* * *

Heero's shoulders sagged. "Willy…I can't. At least not now."

"Then when?" He demanded.

"I don't know," Heero shrugged and whispered shyly, "maybe never."

"Never?" A loud, gruff sigh was heard over the line. "Heero, Heero, _Heero_. Haven't ya made your point yet?"

Heero's back straightened while his lip poked out in anger. "Willy, I'm not some _child _who ran away because _Mommy_ was being mean to me. You know that my reasons for leaving go just a _little _deeper than that."

"I'm sorry," he apologized after a moment, "I wasn't tryin' to make jokes of ya leavin'. I understand livin' with ya mother was pure hell." Heero was fully aware that there had never been any love lost between his mother and Willy. She held the fat, balding man with contempt and viewed him as a necessary evil she had to endure for the furtherance of Heero's career.

"Whatever she did to finally push ya over the edge had to be a doozy," Willy continued.

The man couldn't know what a painful memory he had evoked.

* * *

"_Christ, Heero you act like I'm feeding you to the lions. All I'm asking you do to is be nice to the man. You're such a strange little thing." Bridget Yuy clucked her tongue and shook her gorgeous blonde hair. "Anyone else would be _beside_ themselves at the chance to have Mr. Frankel pay some attention to them."_

"_Then why don't you ask one of them to be his escort tonight."_

_She rolled her eyes while she poured herself a glass of wine. "You say 'escort' like it's a bad thing." _

"_Mother, escort is a nicer name for a whore, a street walker, a…uh…_prostitute_ for crying out loud!" Heero huffed loudly._

"_You will not take that tone with me, young man." She shook her finger in his face. "And besides, would all of that _really _be such a bad thing if you're with one of the richest, most influential men in the fashion industry? Think of what an alliance like that could do for your career."_

_Heero watched his mother take a dainty sip of her wine as she stood across from him. Her blonde hair surrounded her head like a halo while her face was flawless with just the right amount of make-up and lips covered with bright red lipstick. Her suit was immaculately pressed and hugged her small curves superbly._

_Bridget Yuy was a stunningly beautiful woman but in all his life, Heero had never seen a more hideous sight. _

"_My career, you say?" Heero scoffed and shook his head, "God you're so...so...selfish!__"_

_Bridget grabbed his chin and squeezed hard. "I will take none of your sass, Heero Yuy. Mr. Frankel called and his car will be picking you up at eight sharp. There's a very nice outfit on the bed that I've laid out for you and Mr. Frankel even sent a lovely diamond bracelet for you to wear, as well." She moved her face closer to his, "You will _not_ ruin this Heero, do you understand me? Now, be a good little boy and get your _fat_ ass upstairs."_

_Tears filled Heero's eyes at his mother's painful grip and insulting words. He snatched his chin away, blinking the tears back. "I am _not _a whore." He squared his shoulders and repeated it again. "I am not a whore and I will not go out with Mr. Frankel. Tell him that he can take that lovely diamond bracelet and shove it up his rich, old ass! Or better yet, you get _your _ass upstairs, wear the damn bracelet and be his whore for the night. Think of what an alliance like that could do for _your_ career."_

_Bridget raised her hand high and smacked it across Heero's cheek, causing his head to snap to the side. She struck him so hard that nearly all the wine flew out of the glass and onto the floor. _

_Heero could taste the blood in his mouth and held a hand to his smarting cheek. _

_The tears finally fell._

"_You ungrateful son of a bitch," she bit out. "Are you ready to throw away everything?! Huh? Everything that I've worked so damned hard for? The things that I did for you? Do they mean nothing?"_

_Heero's bottom lip trembled and try as he might, he couldn't stop the flow of tears after they started. "You mean the things that you did for yourself, Mother. You never did anything for me…especially now. So you can have all of this," Heero waved to the large, posh apartment they inhabited in Manhattan, "and I will keep _my_ self-respect."_

_And instead of getting dressed to meet up with a man who was old enough to be his grandfather, Heero packed his few personal belongings and left the penthouse without another word._

_During the long bus trip south, Heero had tried to remember his mother's thousand and one self-interested maneuverings but it was a futile attempt. For as long as he could remember, Bridget Yuy had a hand in the small of her son's back, pushing him into things he wanted no part of. How he had hated all those beauty pageants for children, the modeling classes, the photography sessions and the endless rounds of interviews that always left him feeling embarrassed enough for both of them._

_Bridget had been tireless in her efforts to turn Heero into the perfect little boy, then into a wholesome young man, and finally into the perfect beatific canvas that every fashion photographer and artist would want to capture. Psychologists would have a field day with their relationship. _

_If ever there was a parent living vicariously through their child, this was it._

_Heero was a victim in Bridget's unrelenting ambition. His father had been killed in a car accident when he was just three years old. And since there was no else to say differently, he'd had no choice but to go along with Bridget's demands. Rebellious outbursts had been few and far between. Jason, his ex-fiancée and courageous sweetheart, who had dared to get between he and his mother had been one of them. That act of defiance had ended in heartbreak of such proportions that Heero hadn't risked another._

_Bridget had proved to her son just how ruthless she could be, and Heero had no choice but to follow wherever she led. _

_Until Mr. Frankel. _

_He had previously wondered if his mother would actually consider selling him into a marriage of convenience. And now he had his answer. The reality of the situation had jarred Heero into taking stock of his own life. He reached the conclusion that Bridget would never change and if he wanted something different for himself then the change would have to come from him. _

_Although leaving his mother and career in New York had been the healthiest decision he'd ever made, it had also been the hardest._

* * *

"My leaving wasn't totally about getting away from my mother," Heero explained to his old agent. "I'm just sorry you had to be caught in the middle, Willy. And I _really_ need for you to understand that I had to get away from all of that. I couldn't take it anymore."

Heero paused for a moment as silence traveled through the phone lines. He quickly added, "And besides, I'm having a great time down here. You should have seen me today! I went jogging on the beach in sweat pants and a baseball cap. Down here, I look absolutely _heinous_ every day but I've never been happier. I'm peaceful, I'm free and for the first time in my life I'm doing what I want to do."

"But does it have to be so drastic? And in _Virginia_ of all places! Doll face, why don't you just tell the ol' bat to butt out once and for all?"

"_William_, do you honestly think Bridget Yuy would simply 'butt out' of my life because I asked her to?"

He ignored the use of his full name and dodged the question. "Did you see the new underwear ad?"

Heero sighed but kept up with the conversation. "Yes and I nearly passed out from shock."

"So did the hot shots of the company who peddle the stuff. They can't believe their ad people shelved the campaign for all these months. They're head over _fuckin'_ heels, Heero! Their sales have sky rocketed just in the week the ads have been out. Your pretty ass is decorating billboards all over the country! They even want to do a series of television commercials."

Heero was taken aback. "Using me?"

"Of course, 'using you.' They want to do more features of you in printed ads and eventually have the commercials tie in with them. So far, they're saying what you're doing for underwear now is what Mark Walhberg did for Calvin Klein in the nineties."

Heero was completely speechless. Things like this only happened in a supermodel's _dreams_ and to have it actually happen to _him_…it was surreal.

If only they didn't happen at a time like this…

"Babe, opportunities like this are golden. Can you imagine what this will do for us?" Willy sputtered in excitement.

"Willy…I'm glad the ads are a hit but I _can't_ come back."

Willy snorted, "Not even to the tune of ten million dollars per year for a four year contract?"

Heero's legs folded beneath him and he collapsed on the floor. "You're kidding. Ten _million_ dollars?"

"I see I finally got ya attention." Willy chuckled, "Just so you know, I'm not going to accept five million, I'll counter it with a much better number and no doubt they'll concede. Those ads were _dynamite_ and they're not about to let you slip through their fingers." He paused, thinking. "How does twenty-five million sound?"

"It sounds _ridiculous_."

"Not too ridiculous," he took another puff of his cigarette. "I could definitely use the bread."

Heero's lips puckered with worry. "You haven't been gambling again, have you? Have you been over withdrawing from your account? And have I been hearing you puffing on a cigar? I thought you quit smoking…"

"Cut it out, will ya?" Willy growled, "You sound like my ex-wife. Never mind me, what about _you_? When are you getting that gorgeous ass of yours on a plane and back to New York? Enough with the excuses, already."

Heero caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror in the corner. The man in the mirror was sitting Indian style on the carpet in the tidy yet modest apartment. In _no_ way did he resemble the gorgeous model on the front cover of the magazine. He was chubby by comparison, his hair hadn't been conditioned or trimmed in months and his hands were a nightmare with short, jagged nails and paint-stained fingers. And his crooked front teeth made for a less than perfect smile.

"I'm not coming back Willy," he said softly, hoping he wasn't hurting his old friend to badly. "I'm in the worst possible shape and I know they wouldn't want me the way I look now. They'll take one look at me, laugh in my face and send me right back. And, believe it or not, I'm a bit chunkier than when you last saw me. I couldn't model anything, let alone _underwear_, even if I wanted to."

"How much do ya think you've gained," Willy asked unfazed.

"Uh," Heero stuttered, not expecting the question. "I don't know, maybe fifteen…"

"Fifteen _pounds_, is that all? That's nothing, babe." He laughed it off, "I'll send you to a fat farm and they'll knock that right out in a few weeks. Now, what'll it be? The Golden Door or Canyon Ranch? As a matter of fact, I think you may be closer to Canyon Ranch. Did you wanna make the call or should I? Well, why don't I..."

Heero interrupted his fast talking agent. "You're not listening, Willy. I'm _not_ coming back, okay? I don't want to and I'm so tired of doing things I have no interest in doing!"

The following silence was long and filled with tension. "At least think about the offer, okay? This is one hell of a contract to turn down. And we can start slow, if you want. We'll accept no other work than this but Heero…_twenty-five million_ dollars is a lot of money to say no to."

Heero sighed miserably. "I know Willy." He didn't want Willy to suffer any financial setbacks because of his decision. "Don't think I'm not flattered or grateful for all of this, and all that you've _ever_ done for me. It's just that I have another life here and I really like it."

He glanced at the door, thinking suddenly of the man across the hall. It unnerved him that thoughts of Duo should come to his mind at that moment. Heero was certain that Duo had absolutely no bearing on his decision to stay in Virginia.

Right?

"Well," Willy sighed, "they're in a hurry but I've stalled them for a while. I told them, as well as our other clients, that you've taken an extended vacation. I'll give you a few days to think about it and call you back."

Heero told him okay, already knowing his answer would be the same in a few days, or even a few weeks, but he figured it was a little better than refusing him outright. The constant references to money made him uneasy. He knew of Willy's gambling problem but the man had a fondness for betting on the outcome of any and all sporting events.

"So, how's everything else in your life?" Heero decided to make a little conversation.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about me?"

He ignored the gruff almost mean voice. "So business is good, then?"

"Are you kidding? I've got the infamous Heero Yuy for a client and now everyone's come knockin' at my door!"

Heero was relieved and let out the small breath he was holding. Willy's agency had been handling showroom and catalogue models when he and Bridget had walked through the door. And when Heero's career had taken off, Willy had moved uptown in more ways than one. Pretty soon, he had more clients than he had time for and had hired several personal assistants to help him manage. Heero had always been glad that his own success had contributed to Willy's.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you go now. Take care of yourself. Watch your blood pressure. Stop smoking those cancer sticks, be a little nicer to your assistants and don't forget to take your medicine."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Stop naggin' me." Willy had always been a bit uncomfortable when Heero showed him a little affection. "Think about the contract, as well. Give it some serious thought."

"I will."

They both said their final goodbyes and Heero hung the receiver up thoughtfully. Something wasn't right and he could feel it deep in his gut.

Was Willy really taking care of himself?

Now that Heero wasn't there, he didn't have anyone to chase after him to take his pills or throw away the hidden cartons of cigarettes. He hoped he was eating properly, too. It killed him to think that his leaving was affecting Willy's business negatively.

His musings troubled him, and he welcomed the interruption of a knock on his door. He leapt from the floor to answer it, swearing to himself that his heart hadn't accelerated with the hope that it might be Duo. He had almost reached the door when he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses, and hurriedly put them on before opening it.

"Can you come out and play?"

Duo couldn't have looked more adorable if he tried.

His hair was damp and tousled, his bangs hanging in his eyes and his long, impressive braid hanging over his shoulder, swinging slowly. He was leaning against the door jam with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his ratty, light blue jeans. A simple white shirt covered the hotness that was his muscled torso. His amethyst eyes were twinkling as they stared down at him.

He was just so damn cute and far too much of a temptation.

He was like a fat triple-scooped rocky road ice cream cone to a model who had sworn away everything except carrots and water. One taste, and he'd be fucked.

_Literally_.

"No, I can't," he said firmly, staring at Duo's bare, twinkling toes.

"Aw, come on. Please," he begged with his lip poked out.

Heero bit his lip to hide a smile as looked up at him. "I really can't. I've got so much work to do. Don't you have something constructive that you could be doing?"

"Hmm," he thought for a moment, "I could go to the gym downtown and workout or do Lily the favor she asked and sweep out her greenhouse. Apparently, she wants to plot some more plants in there and wants to get things ready. But," he winked at him and Heero felt his smile grow, "I could have my arm twisted to goof off."

"Well I can't so this will have to be goodbye."

Duo humphed and kicked at a dust bunny. "Some friend you're turning out to be," he sulked as he wheeled to leave.

Heero couldn't erase the smile as he closed his door. He told himself that his sudden good moods were a testament to him finally being able to live his own life and Duo Maxwell's unexpected appearance had nothing to do with it.

_Absolutely_ nothing.

* * *

Each day of that week passed in a similar manner. It became their routine to meet and run together every morning. Lily would usually have breakfast waiting for them, which Heero would eat quickly before rushing up to his room to work while the morning light was still good.

Duo generally made a nuisance of himself around noon like clockwork but Heero didn't mind at all.

It was almost impossible to get mad at him now.

During the day, Duo would do odd jobs around the house for Lily while their evenings were spent in the living room watching television or playing classic board games.

One evening the three of them decided to take a leisurely stroll around the block. Lily excitedly filled them in with the current gossip of every family in the small neighborhood. It was amazing how much information Lily knew and revealed to them. No one had skeletons in their closet that Lily didn't know about.

Another night, Duo got out the ancient, hand-crank ice-cream freezer, which he fondly remembered from his youth. He cleaned it and oiled the rusty crank while Heero and Lily whipped up some vanilla and chocolate ice cream. A few hours later they were all enjoying the homemade frozen treat beneath the stars in the wide open backyard.

Heero had compared that tranquil evening to many he'd spent club hopping in New York. And he wouldn't have traded for the world.

Duo couldn't remember a time when he had felt so _relaxed_ in the company of others. And it was baffling to him how he found such pleasure in the simple things. Turn back to a few months ago and he never would've figured himself to be the guy who was content with taking walks around the block, playing board games and eating ice cream in the back yard.

Lily was simply buzzing with delight at the thought of her two favorite men finally getting along.

On Thursday, Heero noticed he was low on supplies, and went to the local arts and crafts store to stock up. When he returned, he was carrying a bag so large and heavy that he could barely see over it let alone muster the strength to take it all the way to his room. After ten minutes of taking small breaks on the steps, he finally made it and set the cumbersome bag down on his worktable, and turned to be confronted with a startling sight.

A man was reclining on his bathroom floor. He couldn't see the head or shoulders because they were lodged inside the cabinet underneath the sink but Heero couldn't deny, he recognized the shape of those muscular thighs and legs immediately.

"If you're a thief, I think it's only right to tell you I don't hide my money or precious jewels in the plumbing."

"Har har…you're a fuckin' riot," Duo mumbled beneath the sink.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Heero said mischievously, leaning against the door of the bathroom.

"Never mind," he said louder.

"Okay, so why don't you tell me the logical explanation as to why you're stretched out on my bathroom floor with your head under the sink."

"Lily told me you'd been complaining about a leak."

Heero frowned a moment and was about to tell him otherwise when it dawned on him. "Oh that's right, I did but that had been a few months ago. I figured she would hire a professional or something, though."

Duo slid out far enough to peer up at him with an agitated expression. "Ya know, you're an ungrateful little thing. Just be glad someone took time out of their busy day to fix your leaky faucet. Okay?" He ducked his head back into the cabinet.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Well, it's a good thing you came when you did. That awful, leaking faucet ruined a whole bag of cotton balls. _Cotton balls_, Duo! Can you imagine?"

Duo chuckled, "Yeah, I found a few soggy survivors."

Heero was about to say something else when a something hit him. "Hey, what's that smell?"

"Nothing," Duo said too quickly.

"Duo…"

"Well…"

"Spill it," Heero placed a hand on his hip even though Duo couldn't see.

"Remember that bottle of disinfectant you had down here…"

Heero groaned. "Oh, you didn't…"

"I did, but it wasn't my fault. Someone hadn't screwed the top on tight enough. And besides, what are you complaining about? You're not the one down here making yourself dizzy by inhaling the fumes."

"If the smell is that strong, why don't you take a break and wait for it to air out? _Dummy_," Heero deadpanned.

Duo was quiet for a moment. "Don't you have something _better_ to do with your time other than irritate the hell out of me while I'm doing you a _favor_?"

"Not really," he responded and smiled as Duo mumbled something unintelligible and probably rude under his breath.

Heero decided to close his mouth and focus on something of a bit more importance like the way Duo's gorgeous body was laid out on his very own bathroom floor.

Just like a gift at Christmas.

He was wearing slightly faded, dark blue jeans and a red and blue plaid work shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The tanned skin of his forearms was bare and Heero could see the veins jutting out prominently. He had left the shirt unbuttoned and the sides had fallen open, leaving his muscled chest bare.

Heero swallowed with difficulty. Duo's thick, muscular arms were stretched above his head and each time he moved, the muscles of his chest bunched up nicely. His stomach was flat yet rigid and formed while his navel lay innocently above the button to his jeans. Every time Duo reached for a difficult spot in the back of the cabinet, he would raise his narrow hips up and push down on his bare heels for leverage.

Heero bit his lip at the sight.

His eyes fell lower still, taking in the snap to his jeans. It looked easy enough to undo, just a twist of his fingers and those jeans would open to paradise. They conformed softly to the shape of his lower body and Heero couldn't take his eyes off the spot where his thighs came together. His knees were raised and in the narrow strip of his lap, there lay a big, long…

_Wrench._

"Ro?"

He jumped guiltily and yanked his eyes back to the dark opening beneath the sink. "Uh huh?" He answered somewhat breathlessly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he tried to laugh but it came out as a gargled sound.

"Okay…"

Why was he so breathless? Heero had seen models before, male and female, wearing next to nothing. He thought back to the swimsuit layout in _Bazaar_ he did a few years ago. They shot the layout in Jamaica and he vividly remembered the long limbed, teak-colored male models he'd had to assume intimate positions with. One was more beautiful than the last but none of them stirred his senses the way Duo did.

"Can you hand me the wrench, please?"

"The uh…the wrench?" He repeated stupidly.

"Yeah, both of my hands are busy keeping this pipe closed. Do ya see it?"

Yeah, he saw it all right, nestled right against the fly of his jeans.

"Ro?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you succumb to the fumes of the disinfectant?"

Heero blushed. "No I'm uh…never mind," he shook it off and dropped to his knees beside Duo. He extended his hand and was embarrassed to see it trembling. He clenched his fist and steeled himself. 'Just pick up the damn wrench, pass it to him and stop being such a freakin' girl.'

He thrust his hand forward, but a second before he grasped the wrench, he closed his eyes.

And that proved to be a _huge _mistake.

Heero miscalculated his reach, overshot his mark and his hand slid against the bare skin of Duo's stomach, missing the wrench completely. A certain amount of desperate groping was required before he located the wrench and his hand accidently landed on something that was quite a bit larger than a simple wrench. Heero opened his eyes, gasped softly and reached one final time before his hands closed over the metal tool.

Duo grew completely still but a small tremor shimmied through his body, from his head all the way down to his toes.

Heero clutched the wrench and poked it through the cabinet. "Here."

Duo clumsily took the wrench from him. He barely had a grip on it before Heero snatched his hand back.

"Thanks," his voice deep and husky.

"You're welcome," Heero's voice was just as husky and still breathless.

"I'll be finished here in a sec."

"Um no hurry," he scrambled to his feet. "I've got some uh…things to uh…yeah," he stuttered before fleeing from the small bathroom.

He was all thumbs as he unloaded the bag of art supplies. 'Oh my God,' he mouthed and his eyes bulged as his burned with embarrassment.

How could he have been so stupid? He was mortified, shocked, _humiliated_.

He couldn't believe he'd actually gotten a grip of Duo's…uh…

"_Omigod,"_ he whispered to himself.

Heero briefly wondered what Duo was thinking.

Did he think he did it on purpose?

Probably.

Instead of passing Duo the metal object he'd asked for, Heero had grabbed a firm hold of his crotch.

_Nice._

Heero ran an unsteady hand through his hair.

It was an accident.

It could have happened to anyone.

"Only it happened to _me_," he whispered as he closed his eyes, one hand coming to rest on his still burning cheek.

"All done," a deep voice said behind him.

Heero jumped to the ceiling at the sudden sound and whirled around with a hand over his pounding heart. "Oh, okay. Um, good. Thanks." He turned back around and restlessly arranged his new supplies on the work desk.

He felt Duo move up behind him and he closed his eyes, not wanting his smell to be so achingly familiar, not wanting to feel the warmth emanating from him. He felt his large hand on his shoulder, tentative at first, then firmer, stronger.

"Ro," he whispered softly, his breath moving over Heero's ear.

It would be so easy. So easy to go with the urging of Duo's hand and lean against the hard body he knew was just…right…_there_. So easy to turn around, run his hands up and down Duo's firm chest and raise on his tip toes to meet his full, parted lips.

So easy…and so _stupid_.

He immediately squelched the desire and turned around. "I really appreciate you fixing my sink and all but I've got a lot of work to do so…"

Duo stared down at him, very surprised by his formal tone and frigid expression.

How could he not…?

Duo's whole body was on fire and yet Ro was standing there emotionless as ever.

What the hell? Duo had a good imagination, but it wasn't that damn good.

He'd felt that small, fragile hand of his grab onto him and he'd almost exploded.

Duo wanted him.

_Bad. _

But if he was going to stand there and pretend as if nothing had happened, then he damn sure could, as well.

"Wow," Duo scoffed and shook his head, "I apologize, _Mr. Yuy _for getting in your way once again. The next time I devote an entire afternoon to doing _you _a favor, I'll think twice."

He reached the door in three angry strides and slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

Dinner that night had been silent and filled with tension.

Still buzzing with anger from earlier, Duo had thought about telling his aunt he would be dining out that evening and wouldn't be able to make it to dinner. But at the last minute, he changed his mind. He wasn't about to let Ro run him out of his own damn house like some scared little girl.

He longed to be back in Carolina, free as a bird with no one to answer to but himself. Where he could go out and be a _man_, conquering all that stood in his way. He missed hanging with his boys, running the streets looking for a party or something sweet to take home for the night.

This wasn't the first time he'd felt like this.

So empty and home sick.

He figured he needed one of two things: a tank full of gas to take his ass home or a sweetheart to kiss the one big boo-boo that kept him up at night and make him feel a_ll _better.

He needed someone, a body, a vessel in the most elemental way. One who didn't make him think, one who cooed over him and laid their hands on him and then later pretend that they hadn't. One who flattered him and whispered outrageously sexy things in his ear.

He didn't want intellect or companionship or, God forbid, _friendship_.

He wanted sex.

Pure and simple.

But, come to find out, Lily had made his favorite: smothered chicken, rice, macaroni and cheese and green beans. He would've been a real jerk to turn out on her after that. So there he was, sitting in the dimly lit dining room staring across the table at Ro who look as coolly remote as he was hotly sullen.

Lily could sense the underlying hostility enveloping the room but couldn't understand where it was coming from. Just yesterday her two boarders were getting along like peas in a pod and now…well, now her nephew was glaring daggers at Mr. Yuy while the other pushed pieces of chicken and rice around his plate.

By time the dinner was over, she was stressed and worried and upset and _badly_ needed a sip of her "herbal" tea. To keep Mr. Yuy from retreating upstairs, she asked him to brew the tea for her while she complained to Duo about the thermostat on the air-conditioner and asked him to check it.

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them were in the parlor, settling down to watch an old movie on television.

Duo saw little of it. His eyes kept straying toward the young man curled up in the easy chair, watching the television screen through the tinted glasses that still aggravated the hell out of him. It still boggled him as to why Ro chose to wear such outdated glasses rather than get more modern ones. Or better yet, why he couldn't just get contacts?

Then again, he doubted Ro Yuy did anything conventional. He seemed determined to pick outfits that flattered his small frame the _least_. His attitude annoyed him to no end as well. Ro gave off the vibe that he just didn't care and had voiced as much when asked. He could be a pretty presentable guy if he just decided to fix himself up a little.

And the hair. Good gracious but the hair got to him the most. Why, in heaven's name, of all the hairstyles on this planet, he would choose _that_?

"My tea needs a little uh sweetening." Lily muttered and left her seat to go to the kitchen.

Duo didn't move, but stared broodingly at Roas he slouched in the chair opposite of his. His eyes were hooded by glowering brows but he could tell Ro knew he was staring. Occasionally, he would glance at him from the corner of his eye and would look away just as quickly.

Duo didn't dare look away after he was caught. He was glad Ro was uncomfortable.

Served him right.

He'd been more than a little _uncomfortable_ after the little touch he'd received earlier that afternoon.

When Lily returned, she brought along the unmistakable aroma of Jack Daniels with her. She tripped and stumbled back to her chair and it was apparent that she was more than a little tipsy but neither said a word. After she tumbled into her chair, she set heavy lidded eyes towards the television screen and resumed sipping from her teacup.

Duo barely noticed any of it. He was trying very hard to understand how he could have been so turned on by Ro.

The people that he was often attracted to fell into two categories – the ones that he wanted to have sex with and the ones he already had sex with. All the ones in the former group usually ended in the latter with time.

His attention had never been rejected and if when it was time to call it quits, he was the one to do it.

Tall or short, blond or brunette, black or white – no one was spared from rejection when he was tired of them. He was sure they had often been left with questions and mystified as to the reason of their break up but they never asked. And Duo wasn't a man of explanations.

But in all his time, since his first girlfriend to his last lover, he'd never encountered someone like Ro. And what was even more boggling was the amount of time he spent thinking about him. He was boring, annoying, a smart ass and _kind of_ beautiful.

Okay, Ro was very beautiful in his own way but still…how did a man like that attract a man like Duo Maxwell? He'd felt many touches before but the one he'd suffered that afternoon was different somehow.

And Ro wasn't the bold 'touch me while I'm halfway under your sink' kind of guy so it probably had been an accident. It wasn't that hard to guess the guy was probably a little embarrassed by it.

Okay, a bit more than just a _little _embarrassed by it but why be so damn defensive about it? Why not just go with the flow?

If anyone needed a good rowdy roll in the sack it was Ro Yuy. And from the top of Duo's head to the bottom of his toes, he felt he was just the man for the job. It had been too long since he had something hot and gyrating beneath him, screaming his name. And in his mind, the both of them were prime candidates to take that much needed roll.

At least now he knew for certain something about himself that he'd always suspected. He could never be friends with anyone, man or woman, that he wanted to sleep with. He couldn't be their chum, their confidante, their buddy. It just wasn't possible. And his feelings on the matter solidified as he sat staring at Ro from across the room wondering what he'd look like naked.

"Do you think she's okay?"

Duo jumped slightly at Ro's unexpected voice. "Huh?"

"Do you think Lily's okay," he nodded to his aunt.

Duo looked at his aunt. How long has her chin been resting on her chest like that? And why hadn't he noticed her impossibly loud snoring before now?

Because his mind had been too preoccupied by Ro as it usually was.

"Should we wake her up?"

Duo shook his head. "No, she'd probably feel a little self-conscious. She was sucking down a few more cups of Jack Daniels than she usually does."

Heero smiled at the reference to Lily's "herbal" teas.

Ro had a pretty smile, despite his slightly crooked front teeth. But Duo hardly noticed that little flaw now.

Heero got up and switched the TV off, causing the room to be enveloped in darkness. He moved towards Lily by the sofa and gently lifted her head up so her neck wouldn't strain as much.

"You think you can carry her to the room?" He tilted his head up at Duo.

For a moment, neither of them moved. They stood in the darkness, staring intently at the other. Lily's deep snores kept in time with the clock sitting on the mantel. The room felt like it was closing in around them and it soon became difficult to breathe.

Heero was the first to move and break the spell. "Can you pick her up?"

Duo nodded as he licked his lips. "Sure," he was happy to expend some energy and if he didn't soon, it was possible that he would spontaneously combust. He bent at the waist and slid one arm beneath her knees and the other behind her back. Without much effort, he lifted into his arms but his shoulder screamed in protest nonetheless.

He grimaced.

"Is your shoulder alright?" Heero laid a comforting hand on his injured shoulder and looked up at him.

"Its fine," he looked down at the small hand touching him.

Heero removed it quickly. "I didn't really think about it until now, otherwise I wouldn't have asked." Without waiting for a reply, Heero started off towards Lily's room that was located towards the back of the house on the first floor.

"Why don't you go ahead and turn down her bed," Duo suggested, following closely after him.

Heero did as asked, taking a momentary glance around the room. Lily's room was a little smaller than her tenants with a lifetime of memorabilia cluttered around. She also had an adjoining bathroom, as well. Heero peeled back the crocheted quilt and sheets as Duo gently laid her down.

As he tucked her in, Heero set about taking off her shoes and loosening her clothing so she wouldn't feel too restricted.

Duo watched as Ro worked to make his aunt as comfortable as she could be. He couldn't imagine anyone he knew to do such a thankless task as this. All afternoon and evening he'd been harboring such a grudge against him, mentally accusing him of being everything from a dried up prude to a dangerous tease.

If he had reacted with such strong emotions to his touch this afternoon, what had Ro felt?

Mortification, to say the least.

And now here he was, making this smashed old woman as comfortable as she could possibly be out of sheer kindness.

Duo waited patiently until Ro was finished before they both left the room, closing the door softly behind them. Lily hadn't missed a snore during the entire ordeal.

They walked through the house, switching off the lights as they went. Duo's footsteps fell close behind Ro's as they climbed the stairs and walked down the hall. As they came to stand in front of their rooms, they turned to face each other awkwardly.

Duo wanted to touch him so bad it nearly hurt. He wanted to lay a hand against his cheek to see if it was as soft as it looked. He wanted to thread his fingers through his slick hair and shake until it was free and loose of the gelled product, smelling the tantalizing scent of his shampoo. He wanted to take off the hideous glasses and look into his eyes, to see their true color and solve the mystery beneath them. He wanted to explore beneath the bulky clothing with his hands and run his tongue against his crooked teeth.

"Good night Ro," he said thickly.

"Night Duo," Heero whispered back before turning around and walking into his room.

Inside his room, Heero walked straight to his bed and fell atop it, wrapping his arms around himself. His entire body was trembling with need.

He'd have given _anything_ for Duo to touch him, was even close to throwing it all out the window and beg him to do so.

But Heero wasn't beautiful, and he knew Duo was accustomed to making love to beautiful people.

He immediately scolded himself. All he had wanted was friendship, right? He couldn't be greedy and want more.

How could he?

The answer was a mystery to him but whenever he found himself around Duo, he either felt incredibly wonderful or incredibly miserable. His knees went weak at the mere sight of him while his body turned to mush at the sound of his voice.

The worst part _yet_ was that he spent unimaginable hours thinking about him.

It was dangerous and stupid and soon, he would be leaving to go to football summer camp.

Then what?

He would pack his things, get into his big, expensive truck and drive home where he could go back to his celebrity lifestyle and forget all about the boring boarder named Ro Yuy.

He had plenty of other problems to worry about like the money issue with Willy. He knew Willy would be calling soon, expecting a response to the new contract and Heero still didn't know what to tell him.

Did he want to return to his old life in New York as Heero or did he want to continue living in Virginia as Ro?

Wouldn't going back be safer than staying here and falling in love with _Duo_. Because he knew that was exactly where he was headed if things kept going the way they were.

Was it wise to trade one set of problems for another?

How many ways could a heart be broken?

He sighed to himself and rolled over to stare out of his bedroom window. He came to a sudden conclusion.

No matter what his decision was, he knew one thing for sure...

He had to stay away from Duo Maxwell at all costs, starting tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get out, I had a few things to revise.

I want to thank all you guys for leaving amazing reviews, I love them all! And don't worry unlike my old (and really bad) stories I plan on finishing this one!

Really hope you like and remember to leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5A

19

Sorry it's been awhile since my last update. I've got finals this week and they're pretty awful.

This is going to end up as a two-parter. I decided to split the chapter up because it was about thirty pages long and I felt that to be a bit much for just one chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

The Heero Look

2x1

Chapter 5A

When Duo came by the next morning for their run, Heero feigned sleep and ignored his knock. After a few silent moments, Duo gave up and Heero listened as he stomped through the hall and down the stairs. Shortly after, he heard the front door slam with such force that he could feel the reverberations through the floor.

He honestly felt bad.

Lately, he'd been looking forward to their morning runs, cherished them even, but he had to be strong. He'd told himself he would stay away from Duo at all costs and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Sick of his Duo-centric thoughts, he turned his mind to the matter at hand. Today was Friday and he had to travel to Washington, DC to take his designs to Jackie, as promised. He had a lot to do that day so with a grunt, he got out of bed and shuffled toward his small living room to start arranging the clothes he'd designed. He carefully hung them on a wire hanger and wrapped them in plastic so they wouldn't get ruined on the drive.

Looking at his clothes as he wrapped them, he truly believed these pieces to be his best work and hoped the customers from Jackie's boutique liked them as much as he did.

Finishing up, he got in the shower and got dressed. Getting dressed didn't require nearly as much time as it once had. He'd washed his hair but left it wet as he combed it straight back, smoothing a healthy glob of gel on the top. He quickly wiped on some lotion and put on his tinted glasses. He dressed in a baggy white shirt, the sleeves so long he had to roll them up a few times just to see his fingers and a pair of mud colored pants that were two sizes too big. He had to belt the waist and roll up the pants legs just to walk properly.

Heero briefly glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked horrendous and no doubt Jackie would be disgusted as he usually was but Heero was beyond caring. Lately, he'd been getting a perverse pleasure out of repulsing Jackie with his appearance.

With one last glance, he grabbed the clothes wrapped in plastic, his keys and wallet and walked out the door.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Lily sitting by the island holding her head with one hand and a steaming cup of coffee with the other. A small bottle of aspirin was open on the counter top.

"Have you seen Duo this morning, dear?" She questioned quietly upon noticing his entrance.

Heero observed Lily's careful movements and how she held her head at an angle as if it were too heavy to hold up. She was obviously experiencing a rather nasty hangover. He hid his smile as he dropped his load onto the chair next to hers and grabbed the pot of coffee steaming on the counter. "No, I haven't. Is something wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders slowly. "He's in an awful mood this morning. I thought maybe he talked to you about it while you two were out jogging."

Heero shook his head as he sipped at his coffee. "I didn't go jogging this morning. I had to get ready for my trip today," he lied easily. Well, not an e_ntire _lie but Lily didn't need to know that he was actually _ducking_ her perfect nephew.

"Well, that boy's swelled up like a bullfrog so watch out. He got that nasty temper of his from his father." Lily shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. "The man didn't even bother to stop for his juice."

Heero hummed with nonchalance as he dumped the rest of his coffee into the sink. "I can't imagine what he could be so upset about," he said as he looked out the kitchen window before turning to Lily, "Maybe he just got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Or _maybe_ he was pouting because Heero hadn't gone jogging with him like he usually did. This childish streak of his was in some odd way very endearing and Heero found himself smiling at his tantrum. But just as soon as the feeling came, Heero squashed it as he did all the other feelings that came to him when he thought of Duo. He couldn't come to feel anything for that man and when it came down to it, he had to be cold and emotionless.

"I have to get going, Lily," he said rounding the countertop to place a kiss on her cheek. "I have to get to DC before the traffic gets bad."

"Alright dear, you be careful." Lily said waving him off.

He smiled reassuringly at her, "I'm always careful," he grabbed his keys, wallet and clothes and left out the back door.

He walked towards the detached garage that was located behind the house. Heero saw that Duo had parked behind Lily which was a blessing. If he had parked behind Heero, he would've had the misfortune of asking him to move and who knows what events would've occurred after that.

He walked to his sensible black Neon and unlocked it. Opening the backdoor, he hung the clothes on the small hook and secured it before climbing behind the steering wheel. At first, he thought nothing of the chugging, choking sound of the motor as he started it. The damn thing always needed a little coaxing to get started but after fifteen minutes of unsuccessful attempts at trying to pump the engine to life, he gave up. The garage was airless and stifling in the early summer morning and Heero didn't think he could take much more.

He threw himself out of the car and kicked the tire several times before his toe started screaming in pain. Snatching up his clothes and keys, he slammed the door shut before stomping back to the house. He was on a tight schedule and needed to get to DC and _soon_.

"Damn it," he whispered as he trudged back through the door. "Lily, is there some kind of bus service between here and DC?" He looked up and saw Duo sitting at the island munching on a Poptart while poor Lily was now holding a frozen bag of peas to her forehead.

"Bus service, what for?" Lily frowned.

Heero fought hard to keep his eyes on anything but Duo who was looking rather gorgeous in a plain white-shirt and black, fitted J-Crew sweater. His long legs were encased in a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of black and white Chuck Taylor's on his feet.

God help him but all Heero wanted to do was grab hold of that delicious hunk of a man and never let go.

"Um my car…something's wrong with it and a taxi would cost too much so I figured I would take the bus to DC. Where can I catch one?"

"Well…" she started before Duo interrupted her.

"I have to go to DC today," Duo said after he finished his juice. "I can take you."

"What a _dear_ boy," Lily tried to smile but winced when it proved too much effort.

"Well I uh," Heero racked his brain for an excuse. "I really…need to go alone."

He couldn't take Duo into Jackie's store. Jackie could easily say something that would give him away.

All night Heero had toyed with the idea of going back to Willy and accepting the contract. On one hand, if he went back to work he could avoid the heartache of getting too deep with Duo but if he stayed he would obviously have to leave the boardinghouse and completely disappear.

Duo could never know he wasn't the plain Mr. Ro Yuy he thought him to be. If he ever found out, he'd be _livid_.

Heero thought quickly. "And I'm probably going miles out of your way."

Duo grabbed his dishes and took them to the sink before speaking. He was acting as cool as a cucumber but Heero could see the underlying anger in his movements. "Where are you going, exactly?"

"The Galleria."

Duo turned to him then. "Fine," he said with a final nod of his head. "I have to see a doctor about my shoulder and his office is near there. Ready?"

"Honestly, Duo I don't want to trouble you," he said almost desperately.

He grabbed his keys and wallet. "Look, I'm going up there anyway so you might as well ride with me. You're out of your mind if you think you're going to ride a damn _bus_ all the way to Washington. Now, do you need me to _help_ you to my car or do you think you can handle it?"

Heero had to bite his tongue, literally, before he said something nasty in front of Lily he might come to regret. Heero knew Duo was upset about 'missing' their run this morning but that didn't give him the right to _threaten_ him into a freakin' car.

"Duo," Lily said in a warning tone.

"Fine, I'll meet you in the garage. Bye Lily," he turned and stomped back out the door. He heard Duo behind him but paid him no mind until he reached the truck. Just as he reached the door, he turned to see Duo right behind him and open the door.

"Here," he held out his hand, "give me those and I'll put them in the backseat."

Ro handed him the clothes after he hopped into the truck and Duo slammed his door shut before moving to the backseat to hang them up. He closed the back door before stepping to the front and hopping in to get behind the wheel. He started the truck with no problem and soon they were backing out of the small drive way and heading down the street.

Duo practically grinded his teeth as he spoke, "You want the air on or windows down?"

It was a bit humid outside and the heat was steadily rising so Heero opted for the first. "Air on, _please_," he bit out before turning his head to the window.

And that was the extent of their conversation. For about an hour, complete silence permeated the roomy cab of the Range Rover. Duo hadn't even bothered to turn on the radio and Heero made no move to do so either.

As they crossed over the Virginia state line, Duo broke the silence. "Why didn't you go running with me this morning?"

"How's your shoulder?" Heero countered quickly. He really didn't want to get into the why's and how-could-you's of that morning.

"Ro…"

"Duo," Heero repeated in the same warning tone.

"Stop that," Duo frowned angrily and looked at him behind dark sun glasses briefly before concentrating back on the highway.

"Stop what?" Heero blinked wide eyes. He was hoping he could keep up the charade until they reached DC although that was probably pushing it.

Duo cursed and ran a hand through his bangs. "Could you try acting your age, _please_?"

Heero turned his head to the window.

"Why didn't you go running with me," he demanded again.

Heero sighed, looking at Duo through the reflection in the window. The facial expression he sported was none to pleasant. He quickly thought of something to say. "I would have but I didn't have time. I had to get ready for this trip."

"And you couldn't have _told _me that?"

"I didn't even hear you knock," he outright lied, "I must've been in the shower when you came by."

"Funny thing," Duo tilted his head as he peered across at Ro. "I didn't hear the shower running when I came by."

Heero frowned; obviously Duo was catching on to his lie. "Do you make it a habit of listening at my door?"

"Do you make it a habit of _lying_?"

They both lapsed into another tension filled silence, interrupted only by Duo's harsh curses about the sluggish traffic.

Even though he preferred the silence to talking, it was making him very uncomfortable and he squirmed in his seat. "So, about your shoulder…"

"You know, I don't understand you Ro. I really don't!" Duo shouted, as he sat there fuming.

Heero felt the car accelerate and watched as Duo began swerving around motorists that were driving too slowly for him. He inched his hand across his chest and made sure his seatbelt was good and tight.

"You were justified in being upset when I kept coming on to you. So, okay, you slapped me on the hand and made me sit in the corner. I deserved it and even _apologized_ for it. Now, you _say_ you want to be friends and I'm trying my hardest and giving it my _absolute _all but you never let up. I feel like I jump through fucking _hoops_ and you just…you never _lighten _up. I don't know where I stand with you and sometimes I don't even want to _talk_ to you because I don't know what's appropriate and what's not."

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "You're sostiff and uptight and a fucking _ice queen_ and you're constantly busting my balls. Shit man, it's no wonder your husband beat it and you have _no_ friends."

Heero blinked away the smarting tears and looked at their surroundings. Duo was guiding the sleek truck into the shopping complex where Jackie's boutique was. "You can let me out _here_," he said tightly, lips barely moving. He didn't bother to look at Duo as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned in his seat to wrench the clothes bag from the backseat.

"A couple hours," Duo said behind clenched teeth.

"_Fine_," Heero yelled before opening and slamming the car door shut.

Jackie didn't improve his mood one bit.

The spacious boutique had quite a few customers walking about but they were all being tended to by his overenthusiastic staff. The moment Heero walked through the door, Jackie grabbed his arm and hurried him through the store and into the back. Unlike the immaculate and serene shop which was decorated in soothing pastels and expensive furniture, Jackie's office was cluttered and cramped with plain white walls and one large window overlooking the entire shopping center.

He faced him, folding his arms over his chest in a sign that was clearly disapproving.

"You look absolutely _hideous_."

Heero rolled his eyes before hanging the clothes bag on a nearby clothing rack and unzipped it, taking the pieces out of the bag and hanging them carefully. "Don't even start Jackie, my day so far has been _hell_ and it doesn't look like it's gonna get any better." Heero thought about the drive on the way home and shuddered. He briefly contemplated about taking a cab, although it would be terribly expensive he could just imagine the tantrum Duo would throw once he heard that idea.

"Ugh, I feel a headache coming on," he groaned as he collapsed on the brown, beat up couch next to Jackie's desk.

"I hardly even recognize you," Jackie said as he continued to eye him up and down.

"Thanks," Heero sighed, "that's the point. If I want to remain anonymous, I have to look nothing like what I did before. But really Jackie, you're making it a _little_ difficult when you hang a poster of me in the men's underwear section."

"Well my dear, it's been boosting sales in that department to an almost ridiculous degree. But trust me when I say this," he paused, eyes still roving over his slumped form. "_no one _will be able to recognize you, looking the way you do. In fact, I'm forbidding you to go back out there until you leave. If the customers saw their designer, Ro Yuy, dressed like a peasant, they would grab their Chanel bags and run for the hills, _screaming_."

Heero moaned as he stretched out on the comfortable sofa. "Can you hand me two aspirin and a soda?"

"A _diet_ soda," Jackie mumbled as he sashayed around the room to find them. "But don't get too comfy sweetheart," he opened a small refrigerator and pulled out a diet Coke. "We have loads to discuss." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Advil. "By the way, these look fabulous," he motioned to the clothes hanging on the rack.

He handed Heero the diet soda and medicine tablets before turning to inspect the clothes further.

An hour later, Heero stood to leave with a few more orders, some new ideas and a hefty check in hand. "I'll get started on these as soon as possible," he said eyeing the orders again. "Make sure the seamstress sends me all the measurements, and the personal ones for the ladies. Men could give a shit about measurements but women tend to fudge in their favor."

"Yes…yes of course," Jackie waved as he walked him back towards the entrance of the store. "Just a second," Jackie grabbed his arm before they walked onto the sales floor. He tore off Heero's offending tinted glasses and vigorously ran his hands through Heero's hair. He even went so far as to pinch his cheeks to bring some color to his face.

"Ahh, that's _much_ better." He sighed in contentment eyeing Heero's famously messy hair and flushed cheeks, "Just a glimpse of the old Heero Yuy. Why not let me send you down to the Boulevard to get your hair done and then I could deck you out in some new Sergio jeans and this gorgeous emerald green Armani sweater that we just got in stock."

Heero allowed Jackie his fun for a moment before stepping back and putting the glasses back. He pulled a comb out of his pocket and swept his hair back quickly. "Jackie, I can't."

Jackie clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Will you ever go back to doing what you do better than anyone, sugar?"

Heero shrugged. "Willy wants me to," he then told Jackie all about the contract he'd been offered. "But I haven't decided whether I'm gonna take it or not."

Jackie's eyes almost bugged out of his head and Heero knew he was in for it but instead, he kept his mouth shut…which was very surprising.

Heero frowned, "You're not going to yell, scream, or throw a fit?"

"You know I _really_ want to," Jackie's voice was strained. "It's an absurd amount of money and only a _fool_ would pass up this opportunity."

Heero shrugged…he'd been called much worse.

"Are you truly happy this way, Heero?" Jackie asked, eyeing him sadly.

"Happy?" Heero repeated the almost foreign word. Had he ever been happy in his life? Has anyone ever truly been happy? "I'm content," he finally said, "and I think that's all anyone can really ask for."

Not wanting to damper the mood any further he hugged Jackie, thanked him for the orders and promised to think about the new ideas he'd given him. He hurried through the store and walked into the open outdoor mall. Once outside, he realized he and Duo hadn't spoken of a specific place to meet.

It didn't take him long to ponder the dilemma because he spotted him across the atrium walking by the large fountain. Heero watched as Duo wandered around it aimlessly, occasionally stopping to watch the people walking about.

God but he was so _beautiful_. It surprised him that, even though he'd seen him every day for the past few weeks, he still had the ability to take his breath away.

He wasn't bulky or massive like some football players but he had muscles that filled him out quite nicely, with or without clothes on. And his current outfit was perfectly tailored yet casual.

Heero loved the way his braid hung behind him, gently swaying with his pace. His long bangs and a few wisps of hair that escaped his braid were swirling around his face in the gentle breeze. He was wearing a pair of dark aviator sunshades that greatly added to his appeal and Heero felt his heart begin to race. The hurtful words Duo had shouted at him earlier still rung in his ears but the brutal sting of it melted away as he gazed at him from afar.

He slowly made his way over to him, glad that he could stare without him knowing. When he was a fair distance away, Duo suddenly turned in his direction and although plenty of people were around him, he saw him. He instantly began winding his way through the crowd towards him.

As soon as Ro was within hearing distance, Duo spoke in a breathless rush, "I'm so, _so_ sorry Ro. What I said earlier was…"

A harried shopper bumped Duo from behind and he frowned. He took Ro's hand and led him to a secluded corner, placing himself between Ro and the rest of the world.

Heero had to angle his head back in order to look at him. Duo took off his sunglasses showing his beautiful eyes that looked dark and troubled. Heero had to resist the urge to raise his hand and smooth away the deep frowns creasing his forehead.

"Ro, what I said to you in the car earlier was…awful. And I'm really, _really_ sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just so fucking _mad _and I," he suddenly shook his head, "It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Heero was touched. "Duo, you don't have to…"

Duo shook his head, "Yes I do. Um, here this is for you." He shoved something hard and square inside a plastic bag into his hands. Heero frowned as looked down and opened the bag to pull out a large tin can. His eyes widened with surprise as he opened the tin box to reveal a generous set of artist paint brushes.

"Duo, this…these are the new Kolinsky brushes! Oh my God these are…_really_ expensive." He looked back up at Duo, "You really didn't…"

"Yeah, the uh guy in the store said they were the best of the best as far as paint brushes go." He shrugged suddenly shy and blushed. "I didn't think you would go for roses so I got you those. I just want you to know how sorry I am."

Tears filled his eyes and he shook his head quickly so they wouldn't fall. Heero had received many gifts in his lifetime, all more expensive than the last and while these paint brushes required a hefty sum of money no other gift had meant so much to him, had been so personal and so…_perfect_.

"Thank you Duo, I love it." He stared at the box before raising damp eyes to Duo's.

"I had no right to speak to you that way," he whispered.

Heero smiled, and bit his lip. "I provoked you," he shrugged one shoulder.

Duo chuckled as he raised a finger to gently trace Heero's smooth cheek. "You _always_ provoke me but…still, I'm sorry Ro."

Heero whispered, "Apology accepted."

Even though the mall was crowded and people were constantly brushing past them, they didn't leave their spot. They just stood there, basking in each other's presence.

"Have you been waiting long?"

Heero shook his head, "I saw you across the atrium as soon as I walked out of the boutique."

Duo's fingers continued tracing invisible patterns on Ro's skin. "I was so mad, I didn't even tell you where to meet me."

Heero shrugged one shoulder and smiled, loving the myriad of feelings flowing through him. "It's okay, we found each other."

"Yeah…guess we did."

As he gazed down at him, their words took on a deeper meaning. Duo inched closer, hand cupping Ro's cheek as he leaned down, pressing his lips against his cheek, lingering.

Heero stopped moving, stopped breathing. The paint brushes were pressed against his chest, trapped between them. He heard the crackling of the plastic bag and felt the tin can press indentions into his skin.

But it was Duo who captured his attention the most, placing butterfly kisses down his jaw, over his cheek, and onto his nose. He smelled like sunshine, warmth and _Duo._ He wanted to rise on tiptoe and nuzzle his strong, tanned neck and inhale his unique scent until he was satisfied. His breath, steady and strong, whispered across his skin, eliciting goose bumps to spread over his body. Only an absolute strong act of will kept him from dropping the brushes, wrapping his arms around Duo and holding on tight forever.

After a moment, Duo hesitated and slowly stepped back. Dark eyes no longer troubled but filled with desire. Heero shuddered and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Let's get out of here," Duo whispered, taking Ro's hand and leading him around the fountain and towards the parking lot.

Once they were in the car and headed down the highway, Heero spoke. "How's your shoulder?"

Duo smiled at him, eyes hidden behind his shades again. "You've been asking that a lot today."

"And you've yet to give me an answer," Heero smiled back. "What did the doctor say?"

"Doc said by time I get to summer training camp, my shoulder will be as good as new."

"Duo, that's great," Heero grabbed the hand resting on the gear shift and gave it a squeeze. While he was genuinely happy for Duo, he couldn't help the bit of sadness that welled within him as well.

Once Duo left for summer camp, he'd be leaving Heero's life for good. He should be ecstatic, soon he wouldn't have to deal with his feelings constantly being in the air but…damn it, he just couldn't _help_ himself.

"Yeah, I guess all the rest and relaxation is finally paying off," he said as veered off an exit a few miles down from the shopping center.

"Where are we going?" Heero said, looking out the window as they headed down a relatively busy street.

"Well, I figured we could grab something to eat before we head back since we both missed lunch."

Heero smiled to himself and settled back into the seat. How easy and free things felt right now. He didn't know what happened between them in that corner back at the Galleria and he really didn't want to. He was tired of over thinking things and just wanted to go with the flow, so he did.

Duo took him to his favorite Italian Restaurant, Lorenzo's. The eatery wasn't located in the best part of town and Heero eyed it dubiously as Duo parked in the gravel area that posed as the parking lot. "I don't know Duo, you might want to kiss your hubcaps goodbye now because I'm pretty sure they won't be here when we get out."

Duo laughed good naturedly, jogging around the car to open Ro's door. "It's really not that bad, trust me."

Heero raised a brow but said nothing as Duo tugged him towards the door. The restaurant was housed in an old, faded black and white shuttered house with the porch sagging considerably and the sign with the name of the eatery almost completely worn away.

"The place may look a little sketchy but I swear," Duo lifted his glasses to perch on top of his head. "It's the _best_."

Heero mumbled something unintelligible but as soon as Duo glanced back at him and winked, Heero closed his mouth and let Duo drag him inside.

They were quickly seated at a small table covered in a white table cloth with two small candles on top next to a dingy window with the sun barely streaming through. An older, heavy set woman with a beautiful smile and kind eyes took their order. Obviously Duo had been there a time or two because every time she came to the table, she patted him affectionately on the cheek and called him "_Angelito_" in a heavy accent.

They had a great time. They never stopped talking and when they did it was only to laugh at some outrageous joke the other had told. Not once did Duo's eyes stray from Ro's and vice versa.

They left the restaurant in such high spirits that Duo decided to drive Ro around Washington, showing him all the sights that an out-of-towner would rarely get to see.

By the time they got back to the boarding house it was well after dark and they walked into the house with Lily waiting for them in the living room. "Well, it's about time you two got back here, I was starting to worry."

"Sorry Lily, we kind of lost track of time," Heero said, looking at her with a smile stretched across his usually grim face.

Lily noticed the difference between the two immediately. They were more relaxed around each other and Mr. Yuy had a smile on his face a mile long. There was warmth in his cheeks, a slight blush of excitement that Lily had never seen before.

She smiled back at the two of them and waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry about it, a loss of time means you two must have had fun."

"Yeah, we had a great time," Duo said, blushing out right as he stared directly at Ro, not even trying to hide it.

"That's wonderful to hear," Lily turned to look at her nephew, "You didn't forget you're supposed to be taking me bowling this evening, did you?"

Heero could almost hear the inward groan Duo emitted, but for his aunt's sake he smiled. "Of course not sugar, I've been looking forward to it all week. Do you mind if Ro comes along?"

Lily stood up from her seat on the couch, shaking her head. "Of course not, the more the merrier."

Heero had such a perfect day with Duo, after their moment in the corner everything kind of shifted and it was suddenly like he and Duo were old friends. At the restaurant they laughed together, told jokes and talked about everything imaginable. He was so happy and wanted to keep the feeling for a while longer before something came along and undoubtedly ruined it.

"I uh…I've had quite the day so I'm going to call it a night, plus I'm a lousy bowler. You two go ahead and have fun."

Duo frowned and was clearly about to protest but Lily grabbed his arm and was already dragging him out the door. "Alright dear, you have a good night and we'll see you in the morning."

Heero knew Duo was disappointed that he wasn't going and it made him just a little bit happier, for some reason. As Lily pulled him out the door he looked back, "Be sure to lock up," Duo said as he waved goodbye. Knowing he would rather spend the evening with him than his dear old aunt left a warm, glowing feeling inside him.

He went up to his room and placed his brand new set of brushes on his work station. Looking towards the bathroom, he decided to take a long, relaxing hot shower. As soon as he stepped out, towel resting around his hips, the phone rang.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" A gruff voice asked when he answered the phone.

"You know, you just get more and more charming with age," Heero teased as he settled down into the chair next to the window.

Willy ignored him. "I've been calling you all day. Your landlady said you went up to DC today."

"Yeah, I had to drop off some of my work. You'd be proud of the pieces I did, and the money I earned."

"'S too bad I'm not getting a percentage of that."

Heero frowned, readjusting his towel and pulling his legs underneath himself. This wasn't the first time Heero had wondered if Willy had gotten himself entangled in a financial strait.

"Well, have you thought it over," Willy huffed, interrupting Heero's thoughts.

Heero took a deep breath. "I have…"

"Please, the suspense is killing me," he deadpanned.

"I have to say no, Willy."

He'd thought it over carefully, weighing every aspect of his decision; his answer had not been reached lightly. Last night, he'd entertained the thought of returning to his old ways and becoming a celebrity again, despite the unhappiness it would inevitably bring him.

But today, when Duo had bought him the set of paintbrushes and took him to that dingy little restaurant, he'd realized the progress he had made. Someone had given him a present without considering whether or not he was good looking or what he could do for their career. The gifts he'd received today weren't a testament to the man he was on the outside but who he was on the inside.

He didn't want to return to such a superficial world where he would be considered a commodity solely because God had gifted him with good genes.

"Do you realize what you're giving up, Heero?"

"I do," Heero hesitated, "please don't try to talk me out of this, Willy. My mind's made up."

Heero heard a deep sigh over the phone and felt his resolve crack a bit.

"It's not that I'll never go back, you know, someday I might and I'll be better than ever but just…just not right now."

"So that's it, then?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

They chatted shortly about other things. Heero even asked about his mother and while Willy described her in very crude terms, he assured him that his devil of a mother was just fine.

"She's gonna raise hell when I tell her you're turning this offer down and since you decided to skip town, she'll no doubt take it out on me."

Heero winced in sympathy. "I know, I'm really sorry about that."

"Eh, kinda goes with the territory, I suppose."

"Are you really upset with me, Willy?" Heero couldn't help but ask.

"Upset, no. Disappointed, yes and I think you're just a little bit crazy," he paused a moment, "but I still love you."

Heero felt his heart lift just a bit and tears sprang to his eyes. "I love you too Willy, I'm sorry to be such a pain in the ass."

They laughed, talked a few more minutes and then said their goodbyes. Heero wished he felt more solid and comfortable with his decision. Instead, the conversation with Willy left him feeling sad and homesick for him.

Then he spotted the paintbrushes sitting on his workstation, tin case gleaming in the moonlight. That small gesture of kindness was like a ray of light, penetrating the blackness of his mood. As he pulled on boxers and lay down in his bed, he thought about his day with Duo. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so much and felt so free. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

So the boardinghouse where Lily, Heero and Duo stay are in the Southern part of Virginia and obviously Washington is to the North, so bear with me on this. You clearly can't drive through the state of Virginia in under an hour but for the story's sake, forget the geography lessons that have been engraved into our minds since we were little.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5B

The reviews you guys are sending are just amazing! Thanks so much for taking the time out and giving comments and opinions. I truly appreciate it.

The Heero Look

Chapter 5B

2x1

Heero slept late the next morning, the harsh sunlight streaming through his window warming him as well as waking him. He rolled over to look blearily at his clock which verified the lateness of the hour. After a toe curling stretch, he heaved himself out of the bed and made his way through the living room and into his bathroom. As he was brushing his teeth, he noticed a tiny slip of paper underneath the door. He rinsed and wiped his mouth free of toothpaste residue before stooping down to pick up the note.

_Just wanted you to know that I came by to see if you wanted to run. I knocked a few times and waited but didn't hear anything so I went on ahead. And yes, I do make it a habit of listening at your door. __ I guess you're sleeping in, which I definitely approve of so I'll just catch up with you later, Squirt._

The note wasn't signed but the messy scrawl and humor were dead giveaways.

He showered and dressed quickly, slicking back his hair and shoving on his large, tinted eye glasses. He left his apartment and made his way down the stairs. Silence greeted him as he walked into the kitchen and after briefly checking the rooms, found the entire house deserted. He shrugged his shoulders before going back into the kitchen and went about fixing himself a bowl of cereal.

He heaved himself onto the counter and ate his breakfast while looking thoughtfully out the window set above the sink. His eyes drifted over to the small house by the garage. It was Lily's greenhouse and it was her pride and joy.

Heero remembered back to when he'd first come to live at the boarding house and how Lily practically lived in the small conservatory. It used to take some heavy persuasion and dirty promises that Heero wasn't at all proud of before he could pry her out of that place. Thinking it'd been awhile since he'd ventured out there, he finished his breakfast, rinsing out the bowl and spoon, and stepped out the back door.

It was hot and humid inside the glass building but Heero didn't mind and took in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of freshly turned soil. Condensation collected in droplets on the panes of the glass surrounding him. It was silent and peaceful and Heero reveled in the gentle atmosphere. The sound of his footsteps was absorbed by the spongy earthen floor as he walked between the long tables with their neat rows of potted plants. He stopped by each one, examining them closely, delighting in every exotic bloom and each delicate leaf.

"Idle hands are the devil's playground."

"_Ohmigod!_" He whirled around with a hand over his racing heart to find Duo standing behind him with a lopsided grin.

"I keep doing that, don't I? I really don't mean to do it…well _anymore_, at least," he chuckled and winked, "either way, sorry."

Duo heaved a bag of peat moss off his shoulder and wiped his hands on the seat of his worn, light blue jeans. His already tight fitting white t-shirt was sticking to his skin, damp with perspiration.

After thoroughly ogling him, Heero spoke. "It's fine, I'm _sure_ you didn't mean to."

Duo smiled slowly, leaning a hip against the table beside them. "Good morning, by the way. Sleep good?"

Heero blushed. How Duo had such a profound effect on him, he'd never understand. "Good morning," he repeated, "and yes, I slept _very_ good."

Duo smirked, "That's nice to hear."

"Um," Heero stalled, more than a little flustered. "Where's Lily? I didn't see her inside."

Duo nodded towards the house. "She should be in her room resting. I made her go inside about ten minutes ago. We went to the nursery early this morning to pick up this moss." He kicked the large bag at his feet. "And it gets so hot and muggy in here that you don't realize it until it's too late. She got a little dizzy so I told her to go lie down and I'd finish this little project of hers."

"Which is?"

"To switch out these plants with those pots," he said pointing them out.

"Nice begonias," Heero said, rolling up his sleeves. "I'll help."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Don't feel that you have to, I've got it under control."

"I know but I want to," he insisted.

As a child, his mother had never allowed him to get a spot on himself, let alone play in _dirt_. He hadn't been allowed to do anything that spoiled her perfection. Every hair had to be in place and clothes properly worn. He couldn't ride a bike, go roller skating, play hockey or basketball for fear that he might hurt himself.

Scabs, scars and bruises were to be avoided at all costs. As a teenager, he had rebelled occasionally, but when his acts of defiance were discovered, his mother's wrath hardly made them worthwhile.

He also had very little friends growing up. His mother forbade him to go running with the kids of the neighborhood. During adolescence, female and male friends alike were rare, because many either thought he was a snob or saw his looks as a threat. Boyfriends during high school were few and far between. They held him in awe and on a pedestal. Heero Yuy was the most gorgeous creature the boys and girls in his high school had ever seen. They feared him too intimidating and simply adored from afar.

But that was all history and something Heero didn't like to dwell on. Right now, he was about to play in some real dirt and couldn't be happier. "What do I do first," he questioned excitedly.

"Well, first you have to take off some clothes."

Heero blushed beet red which confused him. He couldn't count the many times he'd stripped down to nothing in front of photographers and clients without a blink. But the thought of taking off even a _sock_ in front of this man sent his heart all aflutter.

"Come again?"

Duo looked at him innocently. "You don't think that's a good idea?"

Heero shook his head. "No, _surprisingly_ I don't."

"Come on, don't be shy. If it makes you feel any better, I'll take off some of mine too." He laughed at the glare Ro was shooting his way. "Ro, you'll die of a heat stroke if you keep all those clothes on. It's like a sauna in here."

"I'll be okay." He shrugged.

"No, you won't. You'll melt and all that will be left is a pile of God _awful_ clothes that nobody else will want and I'll be stuck with. Are you really going to do that to me?"

Heero wanted to laugh but stopped himself. "Don't you worry about my clothes and this heat, okay? We'll be just fine."

Duo rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. He was starting to think Ro suffered from some hideous looking skin disease that he didn't want anyone to know about. He'd jogged with him plenty of mornings and Ro always wore some ill fitting sweat suit that covered him from his neck to his ankles with those ugly glasses and slicked back hair.

"Fine, but if you die a horrible, sweaty death don't say I didn't warn ya."

Duo then set to work and showed him how to fill each container from a bag of potting soil and what proportion of peat moss to mix with it.

Soon Heero was wielding the trowel as though he'd done it all his life. Occasionally he stopped to blot his dripping forehead with his sleeve but hardly noticed the heat; he was having too much fun.

"Do you mind," Duo questioned awhile later. He was holding the hem of his shirt.

Heero shook his head slowly. "Um no…"

"Thanks," he breathed before peeling it over his head and tossing it to the ground.

Heero stared at his gleaming, rock hard abs and cleared his suddenly dry throat. He felt his insides slowly turn to mush and a heat that had nothing to do with the greenhouse settle in the pit of his stomach. "You uh certainly look fit enough to play football," he said casually as he tried to wrench his gaze from the tantalizing sight.

Muscles rippled beneath his supple tanned skin with each movement of his arms and shoulders. "Yeah? Well, I certainly hope so."

Heero's eyes floated up to Duo's and noticed a worried frown covering his face. "You have doubts?"

He laughed but the sound was anything but merry. "It's no big deal really," he shrugged, "I've lived with this kind of doubt every season since I've been playing professionally, and it only seems to multiply now that a championship is at stake."

"But you've had such a great career." When Duo looked at him in question, he shrugged. "Lily's been filling me in ever since you first came here and I can't imagine that was just her pride talking. Aren't you considered one of the best?"

Normally, he would've accepted such compliments as his due but with Ro, he felt compelled to be honest. "I've had _some_ good seasons Ro but last year was terrible."

"Why, what happened?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled self-deprecatingly, "I'm getting old."

Heero laid down the trowel and moved from his knees to sit on his bum, Indian style. He turned to Duo to give him his undivided attention. "Old, Duo? You're not even thirty."

"Yeah, but in professional football, I'm middle aged and it's all downhill from here." Self-conscious about speaking aloud his innermost fears, he fiddled with a nearby watering can.

However, as embarrassed as he was feeling, it was quite the relief to be able to talk about it and have someone give their full attention. For months, he'd wanted to confide in someone and couldn't have stopped the flow of oncoming words if he wanted to.

"I feel like my age is starting to catch up with me, even if I'm only twenty-eight. My elbow had to be operated on two years ago and my knee three years before that. And now my shoulder is starting to give out. Whenever I threw a pass, it hurt like hell and my shoulder felt like it was on _fire_. I was hitting the receivers fewer times each game and since our team is basically a passing team, our offense was shot to hell."

Heero knew nothing about football, seeing as how sports and modeling were two circles that rarely touched, but he could see how this troubled Duo. Seeing how upset he was made Heero want to do nothing but be there for him.

"There was no one to blame. The buck stops at the quarterback which is, in this case, me."

Heero sympathized deeply with Duo. Back in New York, he'd known many models who had considered their careers over at the age of thirty, as well. He moved closer to him, barely resisting the urge to lay a comforting hand on his arm. "You knew when you started this career that it wouldn't last forever…"

Duo snorted, looking down. "Of course I did. I'm not completely delusional and I don't walk around with my head in the clouds. Financially, I'm prepared to retire. I've been a silent partner in a very profitable and steadily growing real estate firm back in North Carolina but the thing is…"

He ran a frustrated hand through his long bangs. "I want to retire when I'm good and ready, not when I'm _forced_ to. Each season, I sit by and watch as younger and better talent gets recruited and it _hurts_. They're fresh out of college, young and ready to go. Yeah, I'm still considered young by most standards but…not the ones that count."

Duo chanced a peek at the boy beside him and blushed, straightening up and pulling a strand of hair behind his ear self consciously. "I know I'm weaving this terrible sob story and whining like a twerp. I swear I'm not …you know…_jealous_ of these guys or anything."

"Of course not," Heero answered.

"All I want is one more season. One more _good _season and come out with my head held high with pride and not shame. I don't want to be looked at as the guy who didn't know when to quit. I want to go out the way I came in, with a _bang_."

Heero continued to listen, feeling the fear and insecurity that hid behind Duo's eyes as surely as he could feel his own.

"I really appreciate you letting me ramble on to you like this," Duo spoke after a moment, looking into Ro's tinted eyeglasses. "Never really had the chance to talk to anyone about it, ya know? And get it off my chest. My friends back in North Carolina aren't exactly known for their heartfelt chats and being great listeners."

And Heero knew then, he and Duo were a lot alike. He could relate to what he was feeling right now. The feelings of having to suffer alone in silence while having your whole world slowly crumble around you.

Heero reached over and grabbed onto the plait of hair hanging over Duo's shoulder and gave it a firm tug. When Duo looked up at him, confusion clear in his gorgeous eyes, Heero smiled.

"You, Duo Maxwell, are going to have a great season. You are one of the _best_ players out there and I'm not just saying that because your aunt told me…or because you're currently sitting in front of me half naked."

Duo blushed and smiled which Heero found incredibly endearing.

"You've got a heart of pure gold with the strength and determination of a thousand men." He tugged the braid again, never letting go, and made sure Duo was looking him in the eye and that he believed the words he was telling him. "You are an extraordinarily gifted and wonderful man and this will be _your _season to show it."

Duo slowly lifted Ro's hand from his braid and entwined it with his own. With his eyes closed, he brought them to his lips and gently kissed his knuckle.

When Duo opened his eyes, Heero could clearly see tears gathering within the amethyst depths.

"You really think so," Duo questioned softly, eyes almost pleading.

Heero felt his throat suddenly close up and nodded slowly. Words were long gone for him and staring into Duo's eyes, he very nearly lost it. How badly he wanted to confess everything to him. To tell Duo who he really was and what he'd gone through, and to tell him that he felt his pain truly.

_If I weren't beautiful, my mother wouldn't love me. _

That was what a lonely, beautiful little boy named Heero Yuy had thought growing up. Up until several months ago, he had continued to think that the only value he had was from his outward appearance. But ever since he'd gotten rid of the 'Heero Look', he had cultivated two very important friendships, Lily's and Duo's.

Heero finally came to realize that he was a person worthy of love and friendship, no matter what he looked like.

For as long as he could remember, he bent himself backwards trying to be what his mother wanted. He had wanted Bridget's approval and affections desperately, but had always fallen short of her expectations.

"_Stand up straight, Heero…Don't slouch Heero…Is that a pimple, Heero? For Christ's sake! How many brain cells does it take for you to wash your God damned face? Have you been wearing your retainer? No one will look twice at you if you walk around with crooked teeth."_

Even when Heero had been as close to perfection as any human being could be, Bridget could always find fault.

Yes, Heero could certainly relate to Duo's anguish and uncertainty.

It didn't matter what pieces of him were left behind on the field, what bones were broken, what muscles sprained or the pain he would endure. Duo Maxwell was a competitor through and through. He would go the distance and give his all each and every time he was called upon. But now that his very best may not be good enough, he was suffering in his own private hell.

"Really Ro," he insisted after a moment, "thanks for saying that."

Duo's eyes didn't waver from his face. The air was thick with desires long suppressed. Duo's body suddenly felt heavy and feverish with an emotion he couldn't name because he'd never experienced it before. All he knew was at that exact _moment_ he thought Ro Yuy, the homely man who had come to live in his aunt's boardinghouse, was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

He wanted to hold him and absorb his confidence and actually be _worthy_ of it.

"You're welcome," Heero finally whispered back.

The atmosphere was hushed. An insect buzzed somewhere nearby but they hardly noticed. Their bodies were taut; the urge to fall into one another was so very great. They began to slowly move to the other.

Duo raised a hand and rested it on the crown of Ro's head. His hair felt soft, even though it was packed full of gel and combed straight back. When he'd first met the artist, his hair had annoyed him to no end but now…now it _fascinated_ him.

He dropped his hand lower to rest on his neck, thumb moving to gently caress his smooth cheek.

Heero tilted his head to the side, resting his face in Duo's warm hand and sighed, his lips parting slightly as Duo watched. They were rosy pink, plump and soft looking.

Solace lending…vulnerable…_pleasure_ giving…

"Ro," Duo whispered as he leaned toward him, and brought their lips together.

"Mr. Yuy!" Another voice called and they sprang apart.

Duo swore something vicious while Heero leapt to his feet and ran to the door of the greenhouse. His heart was practically jumping out of his chest and he placed a hand over it to calm himself.

"_What_?" He called back rudely.

"I'm sorry, what was that _dear_?" She said in a warning tone.

Shaking his head, he repeated himself. "Um, what is it Lily? I'm in the greenhouse!" He bit his lip and ran a trembling hand over his face and down his neck.

"Telephone for you!"

Heero turned to look back. Duo shrugged one shoulder and gave him a twisted smile that was strained with yearning.

He was so beautiful, standing there in the rich sunlight of the greenhouse. His bare chest glistening with a sheen of sweat and his cheeks flushed pink with excitement.

Heero gnawed on his bottom lip before turning back around and rushing out the door, across the yard and through the backdoor of the house which Lily held open for him.

"It's your mother."

Heero nearly tripped over his own feet. "My m-mother?"

Lily nodded, an unspoken question in her eyes.

Heero had made a point to never speak of any type of relatives to or around Lily and before curiosity got to her, he hurried up the steps and into his room.

For the past eight months, Heero and Bridget had conveyed messages to each other through Willy. They hadn't spoken personally since that awful night he'd walked out on her and thwarted her disgusting plans of whoring him out for a better career.

Just the thought of that night made his blood boil and he was sure his mother wasn't over it either, so why the random phone call? Was she angry about the contract he refused?

"Ugh, probably," Heero whispered to himself as he stepped into his room. She probably phoned to insult him, call him a few names and make him feel lower than dirt which, incidentally, was the usual way their inopportune conversations usually went.

Heero steeled himself for the coming confrontation. Hoping to get it over with as soon as possible, he picked up the phone and spoke into the receiver impassively, "Hello?"

"William is dead. The least you could do is come back to New York for his funeral."

And the line went dead.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long for this to come out. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Willy is dead.

Willy is dead.

It had been almost forty-eight hours since Heero had heard those words from his mother's lips, and he still couldn't believe them. After standing at the grave site and seeing his casket lowered into the earth, the very idea still seemed too absurd to accept.

So much had happened since the unexpected phone call from Bridget and that eye opening afternoon in the greenhouse with Duo seemed like it occurred in a different lifetime. Both physical and mental fatigue settled on him as he thought about the events that happened after that phone call.

After his mother had hung up on him he sat in a daze, staring at the wall unseeingly. Then, like a switch had been pulled, he sprang into action. He grabbed at the clothes from his dressers and closet and flung them haphazardly into a suit case. He raced down the stairs, not even bothering to lock his door, and asked Lily if he could borrow her car in a rush.

Of course Lily suggested Duo drive him to the airport but Heero objected so strongly that Lily argued no further and even honored his request of not calling Duo from the greenhouse to say goodbye. Once Lily handed him the keys he sprinted to the car with Lily right on his heels. He spoke quickly, telling her he didn't know when he'd be back and didn't specify where he was going.

When Lily expressed her concern for his obvious distress, the only explanation she received was, "I'll tell you when I get back." And then he jumped into the car, revved the engine and raced to the airport.

At the airport, he had to watch three planes to New York take off without him before a standby seat on the fourth flight became available. As soon as he landed at the JFK, he hailed a cab and gave the driver directions to his old apartment on Park Avenue, where his mother still lived.

Even with the grim situation hanging over them, Bridget was overtly hostile despite it being the first time they'd seen each other in eight months.

"_Have mercy _Heero, you look God awful." She said after opening the door for him. "I hope you don't expect me to claim you on the street looking like _that_."

Heero ignored her, as he often did. "What's the news? Tell me about Willy."

She held a gold Cartier lighter to the end of a cigarette and inhaled deeply before blowing the cloud of smoke into his face. "He's dead," she muttered nonchalantly around the cigarette.

Exhausted from waiting at the airport for hours, the long flight and the mental anguish from returning to New York, Heero collapsed on the sofa and closed his eyes. He slumped down and rested his head on the back of the chair. It was two in the morning, his nerves were fried, he'd just lost his closest friend and his mother was being her usual evil self even with all the time that had passed. Her comments about how he looked didn't help things either and at that very moment he _hated_ Bridget Camille Yuy with a disgusting passion.

"I figured as much from the phone call I received, _Mother_. What do I have to do, beg you for details?" He opened his eyes to stare at the woman whom he'd never been able to please, no matter how hard he tried. "All right, I'm begging. What happened? When did it happen? When's the funeral?"

With an almost smug expression, she came around the sofa and sat at the end. Despite the late hour, she was immaculately groomed. Her bright blonde hair sat curly and fluffy atop her head while her pale pink satin robe had not a wrinkle in it. "He died at home, _alone_. One of his neighbors discovered the body late in the morning when Willy hadn't shown up for a brunch date they had."

Heero knew Willy lived alone. He and his wife had divorced years before he'd even met him. He'd never gotten over their breakup nor his gambling problem which had been the root of their marital problems.

"Was it uh…" he cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Was it a heart attack? Stroke?"

Willy had been overweight with high blood pressure and high cholesterol plus a nasty addiction to cigars and cigarettes which he was sure didn't help matters much. Ever since they had met, Heero had tried to get him on a healthier kick. Exercising properly and even dieting but Willy loved his Philly Cheese steaks and Cuban cigars.

Bridget answered coolly, mocking. "Drugs were involved."

"Drugs?" Heero exclaimed, stunned. "No, it can't be. I don't believe it." He shook his head.

"Not _street_ drugs," his mother amended, "some pills he was taking, I think for depression or something." She shrugged suddenly bored, "I heard he had one _hell_ of a stock in his basement."

Heero's body slowly started to grow cold. That's impossible! Willy taking drugs for…depression?

He couldn't, _wouldn't_ believe it.

"It was an accident though, right?"

Bridget stared at him with the same striking blue eyes he'd inherited from her. She took the time to ground her cigarette out in a crystal ashtray on the marble coffee table. "I believe the police are ruling it an accidental death."

Her tone said she believed otherwise.

"You think it's a suicide."

"Well, how can I not? When I last spoke to him he was terribly upset over you turning down that marvelous contract that could've put us all on the map. He was shocked, as I was, that you'd rather live like _this_,"she said scathingly, waving her hand toward Heero as though he were some filthy beggar, "than like the king you very well could be. Willy was in financial trouble thanks to you."

Heero covered his face with his hands, suddenly sick to his stomach while Bridget persisted. "He had to move from those posh offices he leased to some seedy little closet in Harlem when you so _thoughtlessly _deserted both him and me. He even had to go back to representing third-rate models and _fucking _thirty-year oldhas-beens."

"I wish he would've told me," he murmured much to himself as he did his mother.

"And what good would that have done, hmm? If you had cared for anyone as much as you did yourself, you wouldn't have left us in the first place! And furthermore, why should you care more about some tacky overweight agent than your own mother?"

She reached onto the table and lit another cigarette. Heero knew his mother was nowhere near done tearing him down so he stayed silent. It would do no good to interrupt.

"You ungrateful bastard." She shook her head with disgust, "I sacrificed _everything_ to put you where you were, and you gave it all up without so much as a 'thank you mother' or 'I'm sorry, mother.' You threw away the chance to be with one of the richest men in America, for God's sake! Does it even matter to you that I can barely pay the bills on this apartment? _No._"

Bridget could've easily found a more modest apartment that would still have been considered luxurious. She could've even found a job for herself. His mother was far from stupid and, though he hated to admit it, a very capable manager. She could've been out there making a name for _herself_ instead of beating him down every chance she got.

And she was beautiful, devastatingly so. Why didn't she find some poor bastard with more money than God to marry and suck dry?

But Heero was too tired and upset to even go there with her by making such suggestions. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, weariness evident in his every move. "I'm going to bed now, Mother. When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow at three in the afternoon. I've hired a limousine to pick us up at one o'clock so be ready. You'll find your retainer on the bedside table and you _better_ wear it. Your teeth look despicable and if I have to be seen in public with you at all, you'll _have_ straight teeth."

He wanted to tell his mother off so bad but he was exhausted and knew he'd need all the strength he could muster for tomorrow.

As he got ready for bed, he picked up the small plastic case that carried the dreadful contraption he'd had to wear since he was eleven years old. Forcing the thing into this mouth and onto his teeth hurt like hell and he cringed at the pain but he feared the pain would've been much worse if he thought of disobeying Bridget.

With a sigh, he lay down in his old king size bed and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, mouth throbbing in pain, he thought of his day tomorrow and attending the funeral.

How he would make it through, he didn't know.

Such a shame Duo couldn't come.

The next morning started off like any other morning Heero had with his mother.

As the early birds chirped in the gray sunshine of New York, he and Bridget were in the bathroom fussing with each other, only this time, it was over his hair. He wanted to style it the way he had done for the past eight months but Bridget was _dead_ set against it. She yelled and screamed and threw an all around fit until he gave in and wore his trademark. He looked gorgeous of course as it lay over his head in glorious disarray with a new black Armani suit his mother had picked out. The only personal touch he added to the ensemble was a dark pair of Gucci sunglasses that performed a dual purpose of shielding him away from the world and keeping his identity as much of a secret as it could be.

The drive to the church where the funeral would be held was a long one. Willy was a native of New Jersey and most of his family still lived there so it was only proper that is final resting place be there as well. Two hours in the car with his mother was hard to bear what with her critiquing and nitpicking him the _entire_ way.

The dark sunshades proved to be pointless because once they pulled up to the church and exited the limo, a small scene was created.

Most of the members of the church congregation recognized him instantly and swarmed all around trying to catch a little glimpse and even a touch. Finally, after a few autographs and pictures, they entered the church and found a seat in the third row. Not too long after that, the preacher got started.

Heero took notice of no one as the members of the church stood outside and watched Willy's final descent into the earth. He stood next to the open grave site, only a few tears escaping, as one by one the crowd dispersed, thankful to get out of the muggy New Jersey heat and into an air-conditioned car.

Heero lingered, even after Bridget had the car pulled around and stuck her head out the window to yell, "Let's _go_ Heero!"

"Why, Willy?" He whispered, voice cracking as the tears continued to flow. Why hadn't he told him he was in financial trouble? Was it true that he really had committed suicide?

It was too horrible a thought to contemplate but Heero couldn't help remembering the excitement he'd heard in Willy's voice when he'd told him about the contract and the dejection he'd conveyed when Heero had turned it down.

After several moments, he turned his back on the gravesite and walked to the waiting car. As they drove back to New York, Bridget started to talk his ear off about things he had absolutely no interest in.

Heero found it morally repugnant that after burying a man they'd known for years, Bridget was in the best mood he'd seen her in since he'd returned to New York. She spoke about some of the agents who'd attended the funeral and how they expressed interest in him. She also talked about how they wanted him to call so they could do business and the money that could be had, and blah blah _blah_.

Once they hit the turnpike, Heero turned to the window and tuned her out and didn't acknowledge her until they pulled up in front of their apartment building back in New York.

He exited the car and quietly went to his room where he methodically packed his stuff. Without a second glance he walked out the front door with his mother trailing behind him asking him questions, yelling obscenities and even some threats. He paid her no mind as he pushed the call button for the elevator and calmly stood there until it came to his floor.

With one final look at her fuming expression, he whispered as the doors closed, "Goodbye Mother."

He went through all the motions as if in a daze. He rode the elevator car down to the first floor where he got off and walked through the lobby and out the double doors. He walked to the street to hail a cab to the airport where he booked the first flight available that would take him back to Virginia.

From the plane leaving JFK to the airport in Virginia, and from there to the boarding house, the questions surrounding Willy's death continued to haunt him. To add to his misery, rain was pelting the highway. It was a dark, depressing rain that matched his mood _perfectly_.

There was no getting around it. His selfishness had killed Willy, just like his mother said.

He _killed_ Willy.

How could he go on? How could he ever attempt happiness again with the undeniable stain of Willy's death on his conscience?

As he drove Lily's car into the drive way and around back to the garage, he noticed the house was dark and Duo's truck was gone. He must've taken his aunt out somewhere and for that, he was grateful. He wasn't in the mood for company and didn't want to end up saying something he could come to regret later.

Sighing, he grabbed his suitcase from the backseat and exited the car, dejectedly walking through the pelting rain to the back door.

Leaving his wet suitcase in the kitchen on the floor, he took off the jacket to the Armani suit he still wore and spread it over a chair to dry. He stopped at the doorway to run a trembling hand over his face and moved the cold, soaking wet hair from his eyes. Bending over, he wrenched the damp socks and shoes from his feet, and without turning on any lights, padded barefoot through the living room and over to the stairs.

He made it to the foot of the stairs and stared upward. The thought of taking on those stairs a step at a time was something he didn't think he could muster the strength for.

He felt so disconsolate and every movement was like a chore. His body felt heavy, his limbs leaden and it took great effort to move them. The blackest of depression weighed him down.

He'd been nothing but a toddler when his father had died so it was impossible for him to remember that sad event. But now, for the first time in his life, he had to suffer the loss of someone he deeply cared about.

How did anyone survive the loss of someone they loved and cherished? The finality of death was so awful and frightening that he could barely breathe.

Heero looked around himself, the darkness of the house seeming to close in around him and he felt himself breaking down. Listlessly, he dropped onto the deacon's bench beneath the stairs. Propping his elbows on his knees, he dropped his head in his hands and cried. He'd held himself in check at the funeral and only allowed a few tears to escape.

But now in the darkness of the house, cold and drenched from head to toe, he lifted the floodgates and let the tears come. The tears fell, hot and bitter, from his eyes down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. He sobbed loudly, his shoulders shaking from the heavy emotion that weighed on him.

Heero sensed he was there only a second before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head, eyes wide with tears still streaming and bottom lip trembling, to find Duo standing in front of him, looming and tall as a pillar. The gray light from the hallway was dim, particularly beneath the stairs. He could barely make out Duo's features but could barely make out his dark eyebrows were drawn together with worry.

His mother had offered no words of comfort or solace. And there had been nothing but strangers at the funeral. He needed comfort badly, craved it even. He grabbed onto the hand that was on his shoulder, buried his face in it and whimpered, the tears never ceasing.

Instantly responsive, Duo sat on the hard bench next to Heero and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and rocking him gently back and forth. He said nothing as he pressed his face into his damp hair. He cupped the back of his head, forcing it between the hollow of his shoulder and neck, and felt the scalding tears run down his neck and into his shirt.

Duo's fingers ran through his hair, and he was amazed to find it so thick and lush and soft. When his fingers settled on Ro's scalp, he massaged it tenderly.

His lips briefly touched his ear, "I've been so worried about you," and was startled to find Ro cry even harder.

Heero's fingers curled into the front of his shirt and tugged him closer, grasping at his concern as though it were something rare and precious. His cheeks were hot and burning from the tears and his throat was aching from the sobs but here, in Duo's arms, his world became just a little bit brighter.

"Oh Ro, where were you? Where did you go?"

The false name was foreign to him and for just a moment, couldn't imagine why Duo was calling him by the wrong name.

And then he remembered.

The name was a lie. It was as phony as the rest of him. His whole life had been one lie after the next, superficial…a sham. At that very moment, he wanted nothing more than to hear his real name, _Heero_, fall from Duo's lips. He wanted to feel his breath as he whispered his name into his ear over and over again.

"God, please stop crying," Duo whispered as he tried to wipe the salty droplets from his red, flushed cheeks. "Where have you been?" He asked again, holding onto him tighter as he felt his shoulders shake with emotion.

He shook his head. "Please don't ask," he blubbered, face buried in his neck with both hands clutching his braid tight.

"I come home to find you crying yourself stupid…"

Without meaning to the corners of Heero's lips lifted slowly into a smile at Duo's choice of words. No matter what the situation, it was amazing how Duo had the power to make him smile.

"…and you really expect me to just not ask? Tell me what's wrong…who hurt you…can I help? Why didn't you call me? And the least you could've done was say goodbye."

Heero sighed heavily before pushing himself away from him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks, sniffling softly. He suddenly realized he wasn't wearing his glasses but Duo wouldn't be able to recognize his teary, puffy red eyes in the darkness anyway.

"I had to go to New York for a funeral."

Duo clucked his tongue and shook his head before laying an arm across his shoulders, tucking him into his side again. He ran the back of his finger down his cheek, catching a few tears that were left behind.

"I'm so sorry," he placed a chaste kiss to Ro's forehead. "Was it family or a friend?"

"A friend," Heero whispered, "A very close friend."

"Was it sudden?"

Heero nodded, biting his bottom lip hard. "Uh huh," he sobbed, "it was a suicide."

"Jesus," he ran a large hand through Ro's still damp hair and tucked his head beneath his chin. He rocked him for a few minutes before speaking, "Last year, a friend of mine got traded to another team and shortly after he got into an accident on the field. His knees were so banged up that they told him he would never be able to play professionally again. A few months later I get a call that he'd put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger." He paused, "I know how you feel Ro, I…"

"No you _don't_," Heero cried angrily, shoving himself out of his arms and standing abruptly. "You didn't put the gun to your friend's head, Duo. You weren't to blame. You…you didn't kill him," he choked before turning around. He started for the stairs but Duo caught his arm and spun him around.

Duo looked down at him, brows knitted together in anger and concern. "So you're saying that you caused it? You made him commit suicide?"

Heero nodded tearfully up at him. "Yes…"

"Ro," he shook him slightly, "you can not blame yourself for someone else's decision. You have to know that you can't _possibly_ take responsibility for another person's life. No one can."

Heero's bottom lip trembled. "Duo, you don't know…"

"I do know that," he interrupted him as he wrapped Ro within his arms again, holding him tight as if trying to absorb his pain. "Believe me Ro, there was nothing you could've done. Your friend was probably already prone to self destruction and the _only_ thing you could've done was delay the inevitable."

Heero shook his head against Duo's chest, rubbing his nose against the fabric of his shirt. "I let him down when he really needed me."

Duo started at the mention of 'he' but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. Now was not a time to be jealous of anyone in Ro's life, especially someone recently deceased.

"Life is hard and full of disappointments. Most people learn to deal with it and you're not to blame if your friend couldn't." He started rubbing his hands up and down Ro's back in soothing motions. "You gotta believe that."

"I want to," he whispered almost to himself but deep down, knew he really couldn't.

Both them drifted into their own thoughts and silence sunk around them. Duo was thinking about the pain Ro was in and what he could to do make it better while Heero was wishing he could turn back time and accept that _God damn_ contract when Willy had first offered it.

"Is it any better," Duo asked after some time.

Although his heart was still heavy with regret, it was becoming a little easier to breathe. "Yeah," he nodded and sniffled, rubbing his wet nose into Duo's shirt.

"Gee thanks," Duo joked as his fingers danced up and down Heero's side.

Heero smiled as he squirmed away from his fingers. Duo had turned him so he was leaning against the wall but as he squirmed away from the wiggling fingers, he snuggled deeper into Duo's embrace.

Days ago, he never would've imagined himself in this situation, tired and weary from the emotional stress of Willy's death yet warm and safe, secure in Duo's arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this," Duo said into his hair.

Heero let his head tip back to look into Duo's eyes. "Thank you Duo…for being here like this. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it and…it's nice to…you know, be comforted."

'Even though I don't deserve it,' he thought to himself.

Duo's hand came up to cup his cheek, his thumb gently rubbing his bottom lip. "I'm glad I was here."

His simple caress shortly went beyond consolation and was now of another nature entirely.

Heero felt his heart skip a beat. "So am I."

Duo bit his own lip, slowly leaning down. "Ro…"

"Yes," Heero whispered and then Duo's lips were on his hot, hard and urgent.

Moving his hands to frame his face, Duo slanted his mouth over Ro's running his tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth with a moan and Duo slipped his tongue inside.

Heero tried to break away by turning his head. "Duo, no…"

"Yes," he breathed before claiming his mouth once again.

Duo's kiss was commanding as it robbed him of his breath and will. Heero felt his body go weak and would've slumped to the floor had it not been for Duo's hard body pressing against his, holding him up.

Heero felt all control slip as he raised his arms to encircle Duo's neck, rising on his tip toes and burying his hands in Duo's luxurious mane to deepen the kiss.

As Duo slipped his tongue into Ro's mouth again and again, he felt his mind explode in a riot of color and light. The warm, damp cavern of his mouth tasted like heaven…pure, sweet _delicious_ heaven. He felt Ro's tongue shyly make contact with his own, the soft slick muscle moving against his in ways that made him groan with need.

They both pulled back just an inch, pausing to breathe as they looked at each other in surprise. Duo had no idea that simply kissing Ro would bring on such a response from him. He had his share of kisses throughout the years but _never _anything like this.

Heero stared up at Duo, eyes shimmering in the dim light from the hallway. He'd never felt anything like this before. His experience with his ex-fiancée had left much to be desired and they'd never shared a kiss like the one he'd just shared with Duo.

They fell into each other again and Duo knew no restraints. His mouth twisted over Ro's repeatedly. He just couldn't get enough of him. His hands slid down to his waist and with a hard yank, pulled Ro's slight body up against his own.

Heero gasped and wrapped his legs around Duo's waist, feeling his hands move under his bum to hold him securely.

"I want you," Duo growled as he let go of Ro's kiss swollen lips and traced a fiery path down the smooth column of his neck.

"We can't," Heero moaned, leaning his head back to give Duo room.

Duo nibbled, sucked and laved at the sweet spot just below his chin. "We _will_."

Heero lost his breath. The things Duo was doing to him were so…_God._

He didn't know how much more he could take. "Oh," he breathed heavily, "what about…_um_…Lily?"

Duo chuckled deeply at Ro's obvious pleasure. "Not here."

"Wait Duo," Heero tried to push him away so he could think more clearly but Duo wouldn't allow it.

"No Ro, no more stopping. We've been fighting this off for way too long."

And Heero knew he was right. From the moment he'd seen him in the hallway, gorgeous and bigger than life, he'd known Duo Maxwell posed a threat to him. A sinister threat by no means but a threat, none the less. Heero had known in that instant, when he'd first looked into his jewel colored eyes and charming smile, he'd change his life.

And now he resigned himself to that fate…but resignation had little to do with his acceptance as Duo pulled his dress shirt out of his pants and snuck a hand underneath. Heero bit his lip and closed his eyes as Duo massaged his nipples gently, rubbing them in slow circles, dragging his thumbs back and forth until they grew hard and pebble like. Even then, he continued the love play, nestling his face in his neck and letting his mouth coast back and forth over Heero's fragrant skin.

Reclaiming his hand, Duo clumsily unbuttoned the shirt, eager to see and feel Ro's body. He was finally able to rip the shirt off his body and leaned back to take it all in. He wished for a light, because what he imagined he saw was simply divine. The body he uncovered was slight, which surprised Duo, but well formed and slightly muscled. He ran a hand down the smooth planes of his chest, eliciting a moan from Ro, and coming to rest on the belt of his pants right below his belly button. His nipples were small, brown and rock hard from the treatment he'd given them only a few moments earlier and his belly button was tiny and very sweet looking.

Later on that night he'd make it a point to indulge himself in both.

He looked back up at Ro, taking in the mussed hair falling into his large dark eyes, the slight panting and swollen lips that begged to be taken again. His eyes traveled down further, seeing the slender neck, smooth chest and flat stomach. Duo actually groaned with the force of his longing.

Heero couldn't stop himself from trembling. The way Duo was staring at him made his stomach tie up in knots. He couldn't believe this was truly happening. He buried his hands in Duo's failing braid, "Kiss me," he whispered and was happily obliged.

Duo ran his hands up and down the length of Ro's back before breaking the kiss. He hoisted Heero up so he was just eye level with his nipples and with a sound that was part sigh and part moan, he leaned forward and took a hard peak into his mouth.

Heero cried out, arching his back against the wall behind him and squeezed his eyes shut. His breath came out in rapid pants that had a way of getting trapped in his throat. Each sweet nibble and lave of Duo's tongue sent little contractions down his spine and he felt himself harden to an impossible degree.

As though his body had silently telegraphed that need, Duo moved his hands and reached for his belt buckle.

"Duo," he moaned wantonly, eager to feel his hands on another throbbing part of his anatomy_._

Duo leaned away so most of Ro's weight was supported by the wall and quickly tried to undo his belt buckle and pants. In their position getting the pants off was a bit of a stickler but Duo made do as he moved one hand under Ro's bum to hold him up and the other tugged his pants and underwear off in one swift motion.

Heero felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. It was true he'd been naked in front of a number of people but not in such a state as this. He felt vulnerable and open and longed to have something to cover himself with. "Duo," he spoke breathlessly as he tried to wiggle his legs in order for Duo to release him.

Duo ignored him and held tighter as he continued to gaze at the body in front of him. "_Jesus_," Duo gasped as he got a full look at Ro. "Why in God's name would you cover such a body as beautiful as this?"

Heero said nothing as he looked to see the approval shining from Duo's eyes.

Duos hands went to work as they smoothed up his thighs, enjoying ever silky inch. They settled on his hips and he pressed his thumbs against his prominent hipbones, rotating them slowly, mesmerizing, while his fingers bit deep into his lush bottom.

Then his thumbs met at his navel and traveled down over the satin smoothness of his underbelly, and disappearing into the dark curls.

Duo suddenly stopped, eyes raised to stare into Ro's flushed face. "Do you know how beautiful you are? How gorgeous and amazing…how _sexy _you are? I've never wanted anyone in my entire life the way I want you right now."

Heero shook his head. Words seemed to fail him at the conviction in which Duo spoke. "Duo," he sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily.

Without breaking the kiss, Duo moved them so they were sitting on the bench under the stairs and spread Ro's thighs over his lap so he was straddling him.

* * *

** NC-17 **

As one of 's rules, none of that is aloud so I had to take it out otherwise risk the chance of them deleting my account and I really wouldn't want that…sorry about the huge gap but I'm just following the rules.

* * *

Heero's release hit him so fast that he cried out in surprise, feeling the strong contractions rock his body in ecstasy. He cried Duo's name over and over as he rode his orgasm completely.

Duo came as Ro's body clamped down on his unmercifully. He spilled his seed inside of him, burying his face in Ro's neck and biting the sensitive skin there. The force of the orgasm not only shook his body but his heart and soul as well.

Damply, weakly, they clung to each other.

Their hearts beating in time with the other.

The rain tapping at the windows was background music now, the ticking of the clock on the mantel could barely be heard over their harsh breathing and the pounding of their hearts.

Duo lifted Ro only slightly to release himself before gathering him close again, tucking him under his chin. His arms encompassed him with room to spare and he placed a kiss on the crown of his head.

Wordlessly he stood up, Ro still in his arms and shook off his shoes and pants, before walking naked to the stairs. Duo's eyes never left Ro's as they made the slow climb to the second story. He walked into his room and pushed the door close, heading toward the bed and laying them both down.

Heero rolled onto his back as Duo settled in next to him and draped a sheet over his nude form. "We have to talk," he said huskily head still spinning from what had taken place moments ago.

Duo shook his head, "No we don't," he pulled on the sheet covering Ro and pushed it away.

Heero leaned back as Duo kneeled over his form, watching as his eyes roamed over his body hungrily. He felt his groin stir with reawakening desire. It was amazing, they'd just finished making love and already Heero wanted him again.

Heero leaned back on one elbow as the other reached up to bury his hand in Duo's hair. Duo had such a gorgeous thick head of hair. He couldn't keep his hands out of it.

Duo wordlessly leaned down to catch Ro's lips in a sweet kiss. Moaning as he nudged his mouth open with the tip of his tongue and delving inside. He moved to cover the slight body with his own and groaned at the feel of skin to skin contact.

Heero welcomed the heavy weight of Duo. It pressed him into the mattress and he loved the feeling. He was so hard and warm…

He ran his hands down the supple expanse of Duo's back and over his rock hard bottom. He'd never had access to a man like this before, hadn't even given it a thought. Playfully, he dug his short nails into the hard flesh, and Duo broke the steamy kiss to grin down at him.

Heero pulled him back down and kissed him. Wantonly.

Duo kissed back. Eagerly, wetly. He slid his tongue in and out of his mouth until he was breathless. "Still wanna talk," he drawled as his parted lips meandered over his neck and chest.

"We should," he moaned when Duo covered his nipple with his mouth, rubbing it slowly with his tongue.

"When are you going to sit back and relax, Mr. Yuy?"

He moved lower, kissing his stomach as he went. Heero shivered with delight as Duo's tongue dipped into his navel, laved it thoroughly.

"Duo?"

He hummed thoughtfully traveling further down.

Instinctively Heero spread his knees and Duo positioned himself between them.

"We really should…"

Duo then skillfully took him into his mouth and after that Heero stopped thinking.

"This is what we should be doing," he whispered with Ro's fingers buried in his air, the body above him writhing in pleasure. "And I intend to go on doing it for a long, long time."

* * *

So, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. I hope it wasn't too confusing for you..


	8. Chapter 7

Happy first day of summer, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

And I honestly can't tell you guys how much I enjoy reading your reviews. They definitely keep the juices going for more chapters.

Also, in answering everyone's question there isn't another place where the unrated chapter 6 is but if you _really _want to read it I have no problem emailing it to you. Just let me know!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7

"You never did tell me where Lily was."

Duo shifted his long legs beneath the sheets and entangled them with Ro's. He continued to twist his fingers in his hair, amazed at the softness of it, free from its gelled prison. "You never asked."

"Yes I did." Heero retorted as he snuggled deeper into Duo's firm chest.

"Did you? Huh…must've had my mind on something else."

Heero rolled his eyes. "All you said was that we were alone."

"And a good thing we were," he chuckled pulling Ro up his body to lay a deep, satisfying kiss on his full lips. "I'm pretty sure that hallway has never seen such excitement."

Heero yanked playfully on his braid and Duo yelped. The small bedroom quickly filled with their laughter.

After their second round of lovemaking, Duo had crept downstairs and tidied up, bringing their clothes and his suitcase they had left in the hallway in their haste to get to each other.

"Auntie left this morning to visit with a friend who wasn't feeling too good. She said she probably won't be back until tomorrow so tonight…we have the _entire_ house to ourselves."

Heero's heart sped up at the thought. "But we aren't going to use the whole house, _just_ this bed."

"Party pooper."

Their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet. Duo's lips plucked at his and they responded eagerly.

"I never imagined that I'd be with you this way," Duo whispered against his mouth.

"Well I did…a lot," Heero laughed feeling light as a feather and so wonderfully _free._

He chuckled. "Okay so maybe I imagined it too but I never thought it'd be like this. And I couldn't imagine _you_ like this_."_

Heero moved to lay an arm over his chest as Duo caressed his bare hip. "What do you mean?"

Duo licked his lips thoughtfully before speaking. "I couldn't imagine what your body was like beneath those sad excuses for clothes. It drove me absolutely nuts! I gotta say one of my better talents is undressing someone with my eyes and being able to tell the body that lie beneath but with you…_God_," he chuckled briefly. "Let's just say that I've spent a few afternoons with you on the mind. The fact of the matter was that I wanted to know what you looked like naked and…now I _do_."

Heero was flattered at the obvious approval Duo was giving him but he was also a bit sad. Was that all Duo had wondered? Was that all this was about? Satisfying his insatiable curiosity and finally seeing him naked?

"Hey," Duo said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

"And what am I thinking, Duo?" He asked looking into his eyes.

"That all this was just to get you naked…you're _wrong_."

"Am I?"

"Yes! Jesus man you are…I don't think you see yourself very clearly. Ro, you are…_amazing_ and a firecracker and so fucking beautiful it hurts to look at you sometimes," he smiled, "I've never wanted, desired, _needed _to be with anyone the way I want to be with you."

Reaching underneath Ro's arms he hoisted him up and held him over his head before bringing him down to join their lips in a kiss.

"My only regret is that it took me this long to notice," he whispered against his lips.

The rain continued throughout the night, and so did their lovemaking. Heero never thought two human beings could be as physically compatible as he and Duo. The slightest touch awakened a vibrant sexuality that he hadn't known he possessed. They made love repeatedly. The mood and tempo varied, but Duo's body never failed to bring his to a pinnacle of sensation and satisfaction.

Gradually he was overcoming his shyness with him. At first he had been hesitant to initiate anything, even to touch him.

"Lay your hands on my chest," Duo urged breathlessly as Heero lay on top of him. "Touch me…"

Heero did as asked, though his touch was tentative. Then he felt the heavy beating of Duo's heart against his palm and allowed himself to do as he wanted to do so many times before. His hands thoroughly explored his chest, his fingers investigated the flat pink nipples until Duo was gasping and writhing beneath him.

Heero could feel him, full and hard, against his stomach and wanted to please him further. He kissed his way down his hard, flat stomach and came to a stop near the proof of his desire. He hesitated momentarily, but the look of pure heat coming from Duo's eyes gave him the encouragement he needed. He slowly took him into his mouth, feeling the heat and weight of it fill him.

Duo uttered a hoarse cry, winding handfuls of his hair around his fingers. His lips and tongue explored the contours of his cock until Duo could bear it no more and stopped him. He flipped him onto his back, positioned himself and slid in deep to the hilt. And just when Heero thought there was no more to learn, he would introduce him to an entirely new erotic experience.

Only once during the night, when they were out of harmony with each other, Duo reached for the lamp on the bedside table.

"No!" Heero reacted violently and wrenched a sheet up to cover himself.

Duo's surprise showed clear on his face. "But I want to see you," he explained tenderly, "I want to see us together."

"No, please Duo. If you want me to stay, you have to keep the lights _off_," Heero pleaded.

"I don't understand," and he didn't. Up until that moment, Ro had demonstrated a willingness for them to express their mutual feelings in any way. Why such the aversion to having the lights on?

He pulled Ro back into his arms. "You're so beautiful Ro, I can _feel _it. Let me see you."

Heero snuggled in the crook of his neck. "Please Duo, I like it better in the dark. Do this for me, _please_."

Heero knew his face was flushed, his lips swollen from tender kisses and his eyes bright with excitement. His hair was tousled, wild and abandoned, the way it had often been photographed. He had no clothes to shield himself and his glasses were somewhere buried in his suitcase. And even though he'd gained some weight, his body would look much as it did in print ads and commercials, because cameras always added a few pounds.

Tonight was so special. Duo was loving him without any thought to his appearance. He didn't want to spoil it by risking discovery now.

And thankfully, Duo consented. Later, he even found his aversion to the light amusing. "I can't believe you're so shy."

Heero knew he wouldn't think so if he'd ever been behind the scenes at a fashion show. The haughty models strutted down the runways looking cool and confident while backstage pandemonium would reign. He had been stripped naked even when he had to switch just hats or accessories.

Stranger's hands had dressed and undressed him as many times as he had done it himself. One couldn't be self conscious about their body or nudity and work with designers, tailors and photographers. Their touches were impersonal; soon he had ceased to be aware of them.

Surprisingly, it helped that his mother had never been one to show any affection.

Maybe that's why Heero responded so eagerly to Duo's touch. He was starved for the loving touch of another human being. And if it made Duo happy to think of him as bashful then he'd continue letting him.

"Does it surprise you that I'm so shy?"

"Actually yeah, it does. Especially since you were married before." His fingers glided up and down his back before speaking. "Can you tell me anything about that or is it too painful?"

Heero was silent for a moment. "It was a long time ago but now it's like it was something that happened to someone else. I had just graduated high school."

"High school sweetheart?"

"Not really, we met shortly after."

They had only dated several months before they ran away to Canada to get married. James, like most men had been dazzled by him but he managed to break through the barrier of his awe, and he and James had fallen into an idealistic, immature kind of love.

James was a college student who worked part time at a local diner a few short blocks from Willy's office. His mother was in charge and overbearing as ever at that time and was trying to coordinate his career by the minute. Heero wanted a career in modeling because he loved beautiful clothes and couldn't imagine anything better than getting paid for standing around in them. He didn't want a career orchestrated by his mother, a career that would exclude everything else, especially James.

So Heero had talked him into a whirlwind marriage. It was a desperate attempt on Heero's part to escape his mother's clutches. When Bridget caught wind of their plans, she'd been furious and raised all hell. But surprisingly, instead of refusing to let them marry, she agreed to it. His mother was a relentless, cunning fighter and he'd only figured it out shortly after.

From the beginning, she smothered the young couple, advising this and arranging that. James felt useless and emasculated. The final blow to his ego came when Bridget intervened with the personnel manager at a prestigious company where he'd planned to do his final internship before graduation. She'd spread disgusting, hateful lies which had nixed any chances he had with the company.

Heero finally admitted to himself that he had used poor James horribly and knew how unhappy he was making him so he offered him a way out. He readily took it.

Seven months after the wedding, the marriage ended in divorce. Heero and his mother moved to Park Avenue as soon as the arrangements were made. In the long run, Bridget got exactly what she wanted.

"He was a good person, very sweet," Heero told Duo now. "He was kind to me as well but it was doomed from the start."

"Why?"

"My mother was constantly butting in and James wanted to live his own life."

Duo started at the mention of his mother. "Mother? I've never heard you mention any relatives."

"Yeah well…we're not close. Not anymore."

Duo stared at him for a long moment. "Are you close to anyone, Ro?"

The conversation was getting too personal and that was the last thing Heero wanted. He looked up at Duo with a mischievous smile and tiptoed his fingers down his chest. "Right now, I could say I'm _very_ close to you."

Duo grunted with pleasure before claiming Ro's lips in a fiery kiss.

Later as Ro dozed, Duo went downstairs and made scrambled eggs and bacon. He carried the meal up on a tray and if the rattling dishes didn't wake him then the tantalizing aroma did. He walked into the room to see Ro sitting up in the bed, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Hungry," he asked with a grin.

"Starving," Heero answered as he took in Duo wearing nothing but low slung boxers and a smile.

He set the tray on the bed and tossed him one of his shirts. "Can I turn the light on now," Duo asked as Ro pulled the shirt over his head. He looked adorable as he was practically swimming in it.

Heero thought quickly, they very well couldn't eat in the dark. "Uh yeah but could you bring me my suitcase first?'

Duo nodded bringing the suitcase that sat by the door to him. He watched as Ro opened it, searching inside one handed before he brought out those glasses he despised so much. "Aw," he whined, "do you have to?"

"Do you want me to dribble orange juice all over myself and your bed?"

Duo winked, "That might be kind of kinky."

Heero rolled his eyes at the remark but was glad Duo didn't pursue the topic further. He quickly combed his fingers through his hair, pushing it back into some semblance of order as Duo flicked on the lamp.

"Breakfast is served," Duo announced as he hopped onto the bed and they greedily attacked the food.

Heero was nibbling on the last piece of bacon when Duo spoke.

"You know I went completely _berserk_ when you left," he stared at Ro from over his cup of juice.

Heero had cleaned his plate and was now reclining against the pillows piled behind him with a cup of coffee warm in his hands. "Why?"

"Ro, you disappeared with no explanation to me and barely one to Aunt Lily. I've been running around this place ranting and raving ever since you left."

"I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye. There really wasn't any time."

"And that was the only reason you didn't say goodbye?"

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "What other reason is there?"

"Well, things were getting pretty hot and heavy in the greenhouse." He took Ro's hand and brushed his knuckles with his thumb. "If Lily hadn't called you to the phone, I think I would have taken you right there in the dirt. Hothouse romance, ya know?" He was teasing but quickly grew serious, "Maybe you were running away from something you couldn't handle…something like me."

He shrugged his shoulders again. "I mean…I don't know. Maybe…possibly. In any event, you caught me right?"

Duo nodded, "And you desperately needed to be caught."

" 'Desperately needed to be caught'?" Heero repeated with his head cocked to the side.

"Uh huh," he said, leaning back on the bed, propped up by his elbows. Even when he was being irritatingly cocky, he was fucking gorgeous…and oh so _hot_. His chest was bare, his muscles rippling and abs contracting with each movement. The small pair of boxers he wore did nothing but emphasize his sex.

"I think you've needed a man for quite some time. You know to uh…scratch that itch and satisfy your deep, dark secrets."

"And you were just the man to do the job, huh?"

Instead of answering, Duo simply shrugged and smiled a wide shit-eating grin. His satisfied expression said it all.

Heero sprang off the bed so fast he nearly tripped and made it half way across the hall before Duo caught up to him. "Hey, what's the matter? Where are you going?"

Heero spun around, shaking Duo's hold off him and confronted him, enraged. "I don't _need _anyone Duo especially an egotistical asshole like you who makes love to me out of pity!"

"Pity! What in the _hell _are you talking about?"

"Figure it out…since you're such a _man_," Heero stomped into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly. The thought that his lovemaking was nothing but a charitable act made his blood boil and he kicked his sofa in frustration. He had come back to Virginia feeling lonely and desperate and the ever charming Duo Maxwell had lent him comfort and a shoulder to cry on. He had grasped at it with both hands, no second thoughts.

Had his loving been no more than a means of rejuvenating the poor Mr. Yuy, lifting him out of the depths of despair?

Duo rattled the door angrily, banging against it with his fists. "Open the door!"

"Go away!" Heero cried back childishly.

"I swear Ro if you don't open this _god damn _door..."

"Go to hell Duo, you don't scare me."

Perhaps he should've been because the next thing he knew, Duo was standing in his now open doorway with the door loosely hanging by its hinges. He raised his chin in defiance, refusing to be frightened by Duo's brute strength.

Duo crossed the room in three strides and grabbed Ro by the shoulders. "You are the most stubborn, pig headed man I've ever met. Pity," he scoffed and shook his head, "honey _no one_ carries pity that far. You shit for brains moron," he trapped Ro's beautiful face between his large hands, "don't you know love when you see it?"

Heero had been holding himself rigid with anger and indignation yet the simple words turned his knees to jelly and he sagged into Duo's arms. "Love," he repeated weakly.

"Yes, love," he said bobbing his head. "I _love _you, and you know what? It scares the hell out of me. I've never felt like this…this constant gut-wrenching, sweaty palms, heart racing feeling. You've worked my nerves worst than most coaches during the playoffs and it's gotten so bad that I don't know whether I'm coming or going. I've never felt so out of control…and I've never been so miserable or felt so damn good." He laughed quietly while shaking his head, staring down into Ro's face, "As you can probably imagine, this is pretty awful for me."

Duo demonstrated exactly how awful it was by sealing Ro's surprised mouth with his. Walking him backward, he maneuvered them to the sofa and fell onto it, settling him to straddle his lap. His hands had no regard for his own shirt and tore it over Ro's head quickly. Just as frantically, he rid himself of his shorts and positioned himself before slowly thrusting upward into Heero's tight heat.

Heero gasped and moaned at the onslaught, now it was he who didn't know whether he was going or _coming_.

Duo's lips moved to flirt with his ear, and he rasped, "In case I haven't made myself clear…I love you. Let me show you just how much…"

Heero enfolded him with his limbs, and his heart. When the delicious chaos came, it was explosive. They didn't recover from it for a long time.

* * *

Heero closed his eyes and let the shower spray pound over his body. He washed carefully, lathering more lavishly than usual and sliding his hands over his body with an appreciation for it he never had before. He was acutely aware of each sensation.

What had his skin felt like to Duo? He tried to imagine and smiled, recalling every adoring, sweet word he had whispered to him as they made love. He also recalled how disappointed Duo had been, when after waking from their nap, Heero had suggested he return to his own room.

"_Why," Duo whined pathetically and had snuggled closer. "I like it here…and here…and here." With caressing hands he indicated all the parts of Heero's body he __liked__._

_But Heero swatted his hands away before they got the best of his common sense. "Lily might come back any minute now. What if she decides to check in and find us together like __this__?"_

"_And if she does? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a grown man Ro."_

_Heero smiled wickedly and caressed him slowly. "I can definitely vouch for that…"_

_Duo's sigh turned into a groan of arousal. "Baby, that's not a very good way of talking me into leaving. Or maybe you changed your mind." He eased Ro onto his back and leaned over him as his mouth reached for him._

"_No, I didn't change my mind," Heero giggled as he shoved Duo in the chest, watching in amusement as he jumped to his feet or risk losing his balance and rolling off the couch._

"_How about a quick shower?"_

"_How about a long one," Heero retorted with a wide smile._

_Duo got a goofy look on his face. "Really?"_

"_Alone," he said and pushed him towards the door._

"_Oh," his smile collapsed but he persisted, "how about a jog around the block?"_

_He shook his head. "Go on without me, what we did last night was a workout that should last me for months. Plus I don't have the energy."_

_That brought Duo's smile back. "Really? I feel awesome! I feel like I could climb Mount Everest or slay a dragon!" He spun Ro around before kissing him hard and swift, turning to walk out of the room._

Now, stepping out of the shower, Heero replayed the scene is his head, as he recalled every precious second of the night since he had first taken him in his arms. He went over every word, every touch.

Heero relished them, cherished them, because he had never known a love like this. Suddenly he stopped short, a smile blooming across his face beautifully.

It was finally okay to admit it.

He was hopelessly, endlessly and irrevocably in love with Duo Maxwell.

He turned to look in the foggy bathroom mirror, wondering if the evidence of the newfound love was shining in his eyes. Those exotic eyes that he took such pains to hide stared back at him, bright with excitement.

What would Duo think if he allowed him to see them? Would he think they were as mysterious and lovely as they were said to be? Would he think they were beautiful?

Heero opened the cabinet under the sink and brought out a small black bag. He unzipped it and pulled out a small brown eye crayon. He turned it over and over in his hand, the way a former smoker handles a forbidden cigarette.

A stroke of the crayon here, a dab there, a smudged line underneath the lower lashes. Should he? Just a subtle highlight to enhance the almond shape of his eyes. Pinch his cheeks for a little color, a lip primer to enhance the look of his already pouty lips.

He though wistfully of all the clothes he left behind in New York. Each magnificent color made his olive complexion and dark, gold highlighted hair breathtaking by contrast. For a moment, Heero yearned to be as beautiful as he possibly could be.

What would Duo think of his new lover then?

Biting his lip, he thought back to when Duo had first uttered those powerful words.

"_You can't really love me," he whispered into Duo's chest._

"_But I do," he insisted, running a hand through Heero's still wild hair._

_Heero shook his head, rubbing his nose into Duo's warm skin. "I know what kind of people you're usually with. I'm nowhere near that type."_

_Duo shrugged softly. "Maybe that's why I love you so much. I've dated so many beautiful people and they're so damn shallow and conceited they can't even see straight but you…you have substance. You have a soul and a heart of gold. And your body…don't even get me started," he teased lightly. "Ro, no matter what you think and no matter what others may think, you're beautiful. Unfortunately I didn't see that at first, and so I fell in love with the man on the inside. You're not just a pretty shell Ro, you are a complete wonderful person, and it's insane how much I feel for you."_

Heero quickly dropped the eye crayon into the bag and chucked it back under the sink. He covered his face with his hands and breathed deep. Part of him tempted himself to be beautiful for Duo but would he still love him if he knew he had been exactly the kind of person he now scorned?

He wasn't under any illusions about their future. They had none. There would be no happy ending for them and in a short time he would be leaving for training camp. And when that happened, Heero would lose him forever.

But _now, _while he was with him, he would bask in his professions of love. There had been so few relationships in his life that it was perfectly fine to grab onto the chance of love and emotional stability, right? Even if it was for just a short time? His mother never knew love well enough to show him any and while he loved Willy and knew Willy loved him, it just wasn't enough.

Heero sighed, rubbing his forehead in soothing circles. Every time he thought of Willy's death, he was devastated all over again.

Had he really caused Willy to take his own life? The possibility plagued him but Duo's loving words had soothed even that deep a wound.

Their time together was destined to be fleeting but he would live every moment of it without regret. He would be Ro Yuy, because that was what he needed and deserved right now.

He had barely pulled on a pair of sloppy, paint stained jeans and an oversized white button down shirt that was rolled to his elbows, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Open up."

Heero hurried to the door, running a hand over his slicked back hair and quickly pushing on his glasses. "Please don't come crashing in again," he said carefully opening the busted door. "You _know _you need to fix this before Lily sees it."

Duo waved away his words. He was obviously just coming back from his run because his chest was heaving and body glistening with sweat. He was standing in front of the door with a white tank top and running shorts on. His hair was piled on top of his head in messy disarray as usual.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss? It's been almost two hours since the last one."

Heero wrinkled his nose cutely. "You're covered with sweat!"

"My lips aren't," he winked.

Heero raised on his toes and touched his puckered lips to Duo's quickly.

"I guess that'll do for now," Duo said grudgingly.

Heero laughed, coming out of his room. "Are you hungry?"

"Well we technically had breakfast around four this morning so…yes, I'm starving. What should we eat?"

"How about grilled ham and cheese sandwiches?"

Duo moaned, "Sounds like _heaven_."

"I'll go make them while you go take a much needed hot shower."

"Right," Duo nodded before leaning down and smooching Ro on the cheek.

Heero giggled all the way down the stairs.

Twenty-five minutes later, Duo joined him in the kitchen. "And you smell a lot better, thank goodness." He licked his thumb as he finished cutting up the sandwiches and put them on individual plates. "So here are the sandwiches and I also sliced up some fruit over…"

Duo stopped his speech by hauling Ro toward him, encircling him with his arms and planting a hot, wet kiss to his mouth. He touched the slightly crooked teeth with his tongue. "I love the way you taste," his mouth slid down Ro's slender throat, "all of you," he mumbled latching on to his ear lobe and sucking gently while lifting him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist.

"Um Duo," Heero stuttered before he captured his mouth again, tongue delving deep into the moist cavern.

"The food is getting cold," he murmured drowsily when they came up for air, his arms loosely wrapped around Duo's neck, hands tangled in his damp hair.

"And I'm getting hot…"

Heero cleared his throat and wiggled out of Duo's arms. "You, Duo Maxwell, are shameless." He said as he set him down on his feet. "Now, go sit down and eat."

"You know," he said settling in the bar stool at the island. "You're starting to get as bossy as Aunt Lily."

They ate their brunch, but went about it slowly, often lapsing into a staring spell.

After awhile, Duo mentioned his glasses again and asked if he would ever take them off. "Then I wouldn't be able to see you," Heero explained, and diverted him by leaning over their food and pecking a string of kisses along his jaw until finally reaching his mouth.

"Hello loves, anybody home?" Lily called from the front door.

They broke apart quickly. Heero looked put out, his cheeks filled with a rosy color while Duo, who looked like the cat who ate the canary, smiled at him lazily. "In the kitchen, Aunt Lily. I was just dining on something _very_ delicious."

Heero glared at him as his blush intensified just as Lily came bustling through the door. "What's that love, oh how wonderful!" She smiled as she saw the food in front of them, "Mr. Yuy's feeding you, and here I was worried for nothing." She kissed both boys on the cheek.

Heero jumped out of his seat and offered it to Lily. "Tell us about the trip. How is your friend doing?"

"Oh thank you sweetheart," she said as she climbed to sit on the bar stool. "Doing much better and just wanted some company, the poor dear. The kids are awful, selfish little things who hardly visit. But never mind me," she said waving a hand to get herself on track, "how was _your _trip, when did you get back?"

Heero quickly gave her the basics of his trip, leaving out the details and simply stating there was a death in the family.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Lily laid a hand on his arm and squeezed gently.

Heero nodded, accepting the sympathy. "I'm sorry for leaving in such a hurry without any explanation."

Lily waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't even worry about it, I understand." Feeling the mood had dampened considerably, Lily changed the subject. "Did Duo tell you he had your car fixed while you were gone?"

"No," Duo answered for him. "We've seen a lot of each other since he got back but never really got around to discussing cars."

Heero shot him another glare while his cheeks flamed with heat. "Um, did you want me to fix you a sandwich, Lily? You look pretty worn out."

"Now that you mention it I do feel a little tired," she said rubbing her forehead, "yes dear, I would like a sandwich if it's not too much trouble."

Heero shook his head, "Not at all," he said and went to work.

"If neither of you needs me this afternoon, I think I'll stay in my room and nap. My friend and I talked into the wee hours of the morning and I'm bushed."

Heero set about preparing another grilled sandwich. Duo sat at the island nibbling on fruit, his eyes rarely left Heero. They silently sent each other smoky looks of desire and heat.

As soon as Heero placed the food in front of Lily, she devoured it. After mere seconds, Lily sat back pushing the plate away from her. "That was delicious," she licked her lips and stood up, taking the plate to rinse out in the sink. Turning around she eyed the other two occupants in the kitchen. "Is there anything I can get you two before I head to my room?"

They both shook their heads. "You go ahead and lay down, Auntie. Mr. Yuy and I can take care of ourselves…as a matter of fact, you should let me take you two out to dinner tonight."

Lily reached up and patted his cheek affectionately. "Such a dear boy, isn't he?"

Heero rolled his eyes but nodded with a happy smile. "Yes he is."

"Did you mean that?" Duo asked after Lily had left the room and they were safely alone.

"Mean what," Heero feigned ignorance as he finished washing the dishes in the sink. This was probably going to be the first and last time he'd be allowed to do the chore since Lily insisted on doing all the cooking and cleaning.

"About me being such a 'dear boy'," he elaborated as he slid his arms around him from behind. His hands slid underneath the baggy shirt Heero wore and began to caress his flat stomach. "Why do you insist on hiding behind these bulky clothes? You've got such a beautiful body, don't you have some _real _clothes to wear? Maybe something a little tight, a little daring…"

Heero fought the smile he could feel spreading across his face. He tried to squirm free of Duo's warm embrace, but didn't try too hard. "No, I like loose clothes. They're very comfortable. And what difference does it make to you?"

Duo shrugged, placing a small kiss beneath his ear. "You're right I guess, I'd much rather you lose the clothes altogether and go around naked." His thumbs drifted back and forth across his nipples until they became erect. "See what I mean? I could be watching this happen right now instead of only feeling it."

Heero bit his lip as the pleasure began to course through him. "Stop it," he hissed, "Lily might come back in."

"My dear old aunt is napping peacefully in her bed," he whispered against his neck. "Wanna go play in the greenhouse?"

"The greenhouse?" Delicious warmth was seeping through him, robbing him of his strength to protest.

"Yes," he moaned as he rubbed himself against the firm bottom in front of him. "I could go for some hot, steamy humpin' with you right about now."

Heero laughed breathlessly, feeling his knees turn to jelly. He gripped the sink in front of him for balance, "You have absolutely no shame."

Duo licked his lips as he turned Heero to face him, "I want you."

"Still?"

"Grilled ham and cheese sandwiches always have that effect on me." Heero turned and looped his arms around Duo's neck. "Especially when a sweet, pretty little thing like you cooks them for me." His arms went around his waist. He slid his hands into the back pocket of his jeans and drew them together. "You have the cutest little bum." He squeezed it as he fit himself against Ro.

The kiss started out passionate and only got deeper. Their mouths opened to each other and their tongues met wetly. Anchoring Ro's hips against the side of the counter with the firm pressure of his, he unbuttoned his jeans and tried to slide a hand inside but Ro stopped him with a firm yet shaking hand.

"Duo, we can't."

"Yes we can," he said, "Greenhouse or bedroom?"

"But it's in the middle of the day," Heero moaned as Duo's skillful fingers whispered against the skin below his belly button.

Duo looked at Ro weirdly, "And that's a problem, _why_?"

"Um, I really need to paint." He stuttered, pushing against Duo's chest so he would move back. "I have a lot of work to do, many orders I need to finish within the next few weeks."

"Fine," he said with a heavy sign and stepped back. He watched as Ro hastily redid the fastenings of his jeans. "I'll leave you alone to work _if_ you let me stay in your apartment while I study my playbook."

Heero watched his face carefully, looking for signs of trickery. "Well," he hesitated, "All right, but you have to promise to behave like a good little boy."

Duo snorted, "Baby I'm a _man_, okay? And I will behave any way you want me to."

Heero groaned while Duo laughed out loud. They quickly cleaned the kitchen before heading upstairs. Duo dipped into his apartment quickly to grab his book before heading into Ro's. For a good twenty minutes, they made a concentrated effort to stick to their resolutions of behaving and acting like good little boys. But as it turned out, they quickly gave up on the idea and made slow, lazy, afternoon love.

It was wonderful but Duo was faintly disappointed that Ro had insisted on closing the heavy drapes and blocking out most of the light. He wanted to see the sunlight pouring over his body. Lying beside him on the bed, he watched him drowsing in the aftermath of their desire. He wondered how he could have ever thought he was plain.

He was beautiful, for a lack of better word. He wasn't like anyone he'd ever met. He filled an emptiness in his life he hadn't even known was there. And now that he had found him, he wasn't about to let him go.


	9. Chapter 8

Gotta say, thanks! To all of you who reviewed…it means soo much and I'm glad you enjoy reading this story as much as I like writing it.

You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ah, here he is now."

Heero heard Duo's voice the moment he stepped through the front door and the familiar tread of his feet on the hardwood floors.

"Ro?"

"Hey," Heero called as Duo rounded the corner connecting the center hall to the living room and took him in his arms for a quick kiss.

"Listen," he said anxiously, eyes wide with excitement, "I want you to meet someone."

Heero frowned, "Oh but I…"

"You've heard of Trowa Barton, right? He's our wide receiver and he's got the _best_ hands in the NFL." Duo stared down at him, "Anyway, he decided to drive up here for a little visit and I've been telling him all about you. I want you to meet him."

"Uh…" Heero tried to dig his heels into the floor but Duo's hands on his back were steady and strong as he pushed him into the living room. He really didn't feel like meeting anyone in his frazzled condition. He'd just spent the entire morning hunting around town for supplies and he felt hot, sticky and in _dire _need of a long cool shower.

And then there was always the chance that he could be recognized.

He and Duo had been together for some time now and his affection was genuine, of that he was finally sure. So now, more than ever, he dreaded Duo's finding out that he wasn't exactly who he portrayed himself to be. How he would feel if he ever discovered his true identity, he couldn't guess and didn't want to risk it either way.

Everything between them so far had been heaven on earth and to lose it all now was incomprehensible.

What _was_ a surprise was finding out that they hadn't been able to keep their love affair a secret from Lily. That first evening, when Duo had held true to his promise to take them to dinner, Lily had sensibly assessed the situation.

While digging into quite a large crab cake, she stated out of the blue, "It's about time you two got together."

Heero choked on a bite of his lobster while Duo innocently blinked at his dear old aunt.

"Come again?" Duo questioned while patting Ro on the back.

Lily lowered her fork and chewed slowly before answering. "I'm neither senile nor undersexed by _any_ means," Duo winced at the last part, "I may have been born at night but …"

"It wasn't last night," Duo finished for her with a roll of his eyes.

"It wasn't _last_ night," she nodded with a stern look.

"Wait a minute," he said waving his steak knife in the air, "that time you went to go visit your supposedly _sick _friend…"

"I never said it was a lady friend and I never said what _illness _they were suffering from." She said, blue eyes twinkling.

Heero focused on not laughing out loud by taking a sip of his ice water.

"Oh _gross_," Duo made a gagging noise and threw down his cutlery with a loud 'clang.' So loud that it attracted the attention of several diners, two bartenders and a maître de who instantly recognized him and came over for an autograph.

Ever since then, Heero stopped being self-conscious about his affair with Duo in front of his landlady. Lily acted as though there was nothing peculiar about the handsome, charismatic 'hunk' falling head over heels in love with the 'frump' of a boarder that had been sharing her house for months.

But Heero wasn't so naïve as to think that other people wouldn't find Duo's attraction to him a bit strange.

The moment he entered the living room and saw Trowa Barton's expression, he realized just what an odd pair they made in the eyes of the outside world. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell would have been a golden couple but Mr. Yuy or Ro, as he was known currently, looked not only peculiar but out of place by Duo's side.

And if he hadn't known that before, the football player's reaction would have spelled it for him clearly enough now.

To say that Trowa Barton was shocked was putting it mildly.

His square jaw dropped open and full, generous lips went slack with astonishment. Heero actually felt sorry for the poor guy. Duo had no doubt painted a very pretty picture of him but seeing him live and in color was obviously not living up to the mental image Duo had conjured.

"Trowa, this is Ro Yuy. Ro, this is my very good friend, Trowa Barton."

"Nice to meet you," Heero said politely extending a hand as he stared into shocked green eyes.

Trowa Barton was as tall as Duo, maybe a smidge more. He had a head full of thick brown hair with bangs that fell more over his left eye than the right. He was built and incredibly handsome but he had nothing on Duo.

Of course, Heero knew he was _extremely_ biased.

Heero watched as Trowa reached out to shake his hand before quickly releasing it as if it were covered in germs. He frowned to himself and wiped his hands on his pants as Duo ushered them towards the sofa. He knew his hands were a bit paint spattered and more than a little rough but were they so terrible this man couldn't even give him a proper _shake_? Duo loved his hands and played with his fingers all the time.

He was really starting to miss the days when he was pampered and received manicures and such on a regular basis.

Pushing it to the back of his mind, he excused himself to the kitchen to play host and grabbed the two football players a beer. As he came back, he sat next to Duo and received a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked up at Trowa and noticed him staring. Not out of recognition but out of dismay.

He'd clearly been expecting someone grander…and a lot hotter.

Whether Duo realized it or not, this was an awkward moment. Now was the time for Trowa to say something like, "He's as gorgeous as you said he'd be," or, "Now I see why you've been hiding away for so long up here," but he didn't. He just sat there, looking around the small living room before settling his inquiring gaze on Heero. Lord only knew what he could possibly be thinking.

Heero squirmed under the scrutiny. "Uh, do you want another beer or…something to eat," he asked, anything to fill the silence.

"No. No, thank you," he said, sitting his tall, muscular frame back in the sofa. Lily's antique furniture wasn't designed to seat professional football players comfortably. He sank into the deep cushions and his knees were almost level with his chest.

If Heero was in a joking mood, he would have commented on how ridiculous the two looked in Lily's living room. Like two giants in a tiny dollhouse.

"Did you want a beer, babe," Duo asked staring at him intently with his arm thrown over the back of the chair.

Heero shook his head. "You know I can't stand that stuff but I'll probably take a sip of yours. It's _hell_ hot outside today." Heero grabbed the neck of Duo's beer and took a quick swig, licking his lips as he swallowed it quickly. Duo pecked him on the lips and then turned to smile at Trowa, almost as if he were looking for approval.

Trowa just kept staring.

Flabbergasted.

"So…uh…will you be staying for dinner, Trowa?" Would this painful awkwardness never end?

"No," Trowa cleared his throat, "I've gotta get back."

Duo frowned, "So soon, man?"

"Yeah dude I uh…got a uh date," he lied quickly. He had driven all the way to Virginia with the hopes of taking Duo back to North Carolina with him. He figured that his friend had been playing monk long enough and they were supposed to leave for summer training camp in a few days.

Trowa intended to party between now and then, and he had assumed Duo would be thinking along those same lines. When he'd first arrived he'd told Duo of his plans and was shocked, to say the least, at Duo's reluctance to return. And then to find out the reason why was the skinny little nobody sitting in front of him?

His mind was blown.

When Ro Yuy had walked into the room, Trowa had felt as if the rug had been jerked out from underneath him. He truly couldn't believe his eyes. Any minute now, he had thought, and somebody was going to yell "Sike!"

He cleared his throat again, "I guess this trip really has changed your perspective of…things.."

If the guy Duo had been bragging about for weeks had been beautiful and sophisticated, he would have had no trouble bantering with him. Charming the beautiful was a past time of his but…this guy in baggy trousers, a paint spattered shirt that was way too big and a vest that came past his waist left him tongue-tied. "He's in better shape than I've seen him in for awhile."

Heero nodded, if Trowa could make an effort then so could he.

"We were worried about his shoulder but when he went to see the doctor some weeks ago, he said it was completely healed." He looked at Duo and smiled, "Or so he claims. But I fully believe that he can lead the Panthers to the Super Bowl this year and win," he said confidently. He laid his hand on Duo's thigh and squeezed. Duo then laced their fingers together and brought the hands up to his lips to lightly kiss.

The simple, unplanned gesture said a lot about the level of intimacy in their relationship and Trowa found himself, once again, confused. "Oh, yeah," he spoke half heartedly.

Heero blushed. "I _could_ be biased, though."

Duo emitted an exaggerated sigh and stretched his long legs in front of him. "What can I say," he shrugged with a half smile, "this one adores me."

Heero socked him playfully in the stomach and they engaged in a squirmish of tickling hands that resulted in a sweet kiss.

Trowa thought he was going to gag. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "So Duo tells me you paint…or something."

Heero frowned at his obvious put down but decided to ignore it. "Yeah mostly on clothes but I have been doing a few landscaping pieces, I'm thinking of diversifying but who knows. I don't really have the patience to paint actual people and if I do it's usually just for fun but," he shrugged his shoulders, "you never know what the future holds."

Trowa nodded but Heero knew he had no idea what he was talking about, and truly didn't care to ask more questions about it.

On their last visit, Jackie had suggested that if the wealthy men and women of Virginia were willing to spend hundreds on original-painted clothing, then they might be just as willing to pay thousands for landscaped art. Heero had given it careful thought and then bounced the idea off Duo.

He had given it his wholehearted support.

"_That'd be awesome Ro," he'd exclaimed when he told him, "Really good idea. Why don't you do some up and see how they catch on. We could place them in a few of the prime properties my company is handling."_

"And that's where I was earlier," Heero continued to explain just for something to do. He knew Trowa could give a rat's ass what he did but if Trowa was going to stare at him the whole time like a gaping fish then he might as well do _something _to warrant the attention. "I went to some warehouses to get supplies and I even bought a few helpful books." He pointed to the large bags that he'd left sitting in the doorway. "And speaking of which," he said standing up, "I think I'll excuse myself so I can go ahead and get to work."

"Aw babe, leave that stuff til later and sit back down," Duo said catching his arm.

"I'm sure you and Trowa have plenty to talk about so I'll just leave you two alone. Nice meeting you Trowa," Heero said with a final wave.

He stood up and shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Yeah, likewise."

"Babe," Duo whispered and tugged on his wrist to pull him down for a lengthy kiss. When the kiss ended, he blushed and with a shy glance to Trowa finally left the room.

Duo waited until he heard Ro on the staircase before he turned to Trowa with a huge smile. "So what do you think?"

"I think you're nuts," Trowa said plainly.

Duo frowned, this wasn't at all what he was expecting from his best friend. "Pardon me?"

He watched Trowa, sitting with his large feet spread apart, with his hands linked between his knees and waited for an answer.

Trowa twiddled his thumbs, cleared his throat and blew out a gust of air before continuing. "I think you're the cruelest, most heartless, self centered _sonofabitch_ I've ever known."

Duo carefully lowered the beer bottle he was holding and licked his lips, frown firmly etched into his forehead. "Any particular reason why?"

Trowa stood and began pacing the room without his usual grace. He was bumping into the coffee table and the chairs in between as he fought to control his thoughts. Finally, after catching his toe on the carpet, he made it to the window.

"For what you are doing to that man up there," he jerked his chin towards the ceiling, "you should be ashamed of yourself."

"What I'm doing to that man," Duo started tightly, "has made the both of us feel _very_ good…not that it's any of your god damn business."

Trowa glared at him, controlling his temper only a little bit more successfully than Duo. "Did you not just ask for my opinion? Whether you like what I have to say or not, you're going to get it." He took a breath before continuing, "I think the way you are manipulating that poor boy is low Duo, even for you."

"'Even for you'," Duo repeated as he stood up to be eye level with his guest.

"Yeah," Trowa shook his head in disgust, "Man, I've seen you break many hearts over the years but most of them could take it. They had other interests, others _lives _they had and could go back to, no problem. They had friends, plenty of money, and _looks_ with someone else always waiting in the wings. Have you even thought about what something like this will do to…what's his name…_Roll_?"

"Ro," Duo corrected him darkly.

"Whatever, I…"

"No not whatever Trowa, the guy's name is _Ro_."

"_Fine_," he spit out, "Ro…moving on…I don't think that kid will be able to survive something like this?"

"I hate to keep repeating you but, 'survive something like this?' What the hell are you talking about?"

"What's gonna happen to him when you go off for summer camp, hmm?"

"He stays here, he sure as hell can't come with me. And you already know this so what's your point? What happens to all the teams spouses when we leave for summer camp or travel during the season?"

"Okay, since you're obviously not catching on, I'll be more specific. What happens to the kid when you go to summer camp, come back after a few months and move back to North Carolina to resume your old lifestyle?"

Duo was tired of the way Trowa was speaking to him like a child and was tired of the subject all together. But he steeled himself and held his anger in check as best he could. It wouldn't do to drag one of his best friends out of his aunt's house by the hair on his ass.

"Once the season starts, my time won't be my own. My job will cut my time tremendously with him. Don't you think I know that?"

"So you intend to go on seeing him?"

"Yeah, I do. Really Trowa, what the _fuck_ are you getting at?"

"You r_eally _intend to make him part of your life in North Carolina?"

"Yes," he felt his right hand began to twitch and that didn't bode well for one of his oldest friends. When good ol' righty started to twitch, watch out!

Trowa shook his head in bafflement and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Why would you do that? You think he'll honestly fit in? That he'll even feel _comfortable _with our circle of friends?"

"Why the hell shouldn't he?"

"Aw, come _on _Maxwell! I'm your best friend. You don't have to pull this clueless act with me. Look at him," he yelled, pointing to the stairs, "Does he look like someone you would _ever _give the time of day to?"

Duo went tight with fury and this time, his hands balled up into large, powerful fists. He stared at the man for just a moment before calmly but with a menacing air state, "I think you better get the hell out of my house."

"Duo…"

"Trowa, I mean it. If you don't get out of this house in five seconds I will _help _you out."

It was Trowa's turn to be menacing. "Like hell I will, Maxwell and don't threaten me. I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings. I'm only pointing out what's so plainly obvious in order to spare _your _friend a broken heart. Really and truly, my sympathies lie with him."

"Well, thank you _so _much but he doesn't need any of your fucking sympathy. And since you have so much to say about other people's lives, enlighten me as to what is so _plainly _obvious."

"The only reason why you are with that guy is to soothe that giant ego of yours just like you've used this time to heal your shoulder. He is _just _what you need. It's just like you said earlier, he adores you. Probably worships the ground you walk on and it's sickly apparent from the way he looks at you."

Trowa began talking with his hands, moving them up and all about. "Listen man, it's easy for anyone to fall for you. Hell Duo half the team, cheerleaders and fucking water boy either had or _has _a crush on you. You're a hunk, a superstar in the sports world and according to all the tabloids, a love machine in bed."

His tone eased up a little, "Who wouldn't fall for you? Every person on this earth envies the luck you've had and that counts me too but what you're doing to Ro is appalling. And you're a real bastard for taking advantage of him."

Duo placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head back in a slightly challenging stance. "How am I taking advantage, oh wise one?"

Trowa ignored the crack and instead raised his large hand and began ticking off his fingers. "In the last six months alone, you've dated a campus queen from Duke University but canned her when you found out her father owned practically all of downtown Raleigh. You dated a young widow but dumped her when you found out she controlled her late husband's cattle empire out in Montana. I also recall a young man from Europe that you dated for awhile but dropped his ass after you found out he was actually a prince whose family was living their lives here in exile. Do I need to go on?"

He didn't like his past conquests being brought up. "Let me just tell you that my past relationships are none of your business nor do you have the right to bring them up like they are. Just get to the fucking point, Barton."

"The fucking point is," he said mocking, "that in each case, your relationship with these people went fine as long as you were winning on the field and off and everyone adored you. But the moment something goes wrong, you lose a game or your shoulder goes out of whack or you find out these people are just the slightest bit more successful than you are and BAM! Everything is called off. Donezo."

Duo's frown began to lessen on his face and he began to shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny of his friend.

"I don't understand. Is there a law against being upset when something in your life doesn't go right? I get a little moody after shit happens, so what?"

"No, my friend, what you do goes far beyond just _moodiness_. You have to be top dog in _everything_ you do, including relationships. You _have _to be number one, the star. And whoever you're dating can't outshine you in any way, shape or form…or they'll eventually get the boot as well."

Duo shook his head and turned his back on his friend.

Trowa continued to talk to his friend's back. "You're a natural born competitor on the playing field and in business as well and the funny thing about it is that you play fair, no matter what. You actually enjoy the challenge which is great but when it comes to your love life, that is one arena where you can't stand competition. Any beautiful, successful or talented person poses a threat to your ego, especially when you're losing games or suffering from an injury that you thought might end your career. Ro Yuy poses no such threat, does he?"

Duo spun around, his jaw tight with anger but Trowa wasn't at all intimidated. "He's nowhere near as good looking, doesn't out rank you financially and I'm sure he's talented but not as talented as you. You're the unquestionable superstar here." He drew a deep sigh and came to stand in front of Duo. "He was just what you needed a couple of weeks ago, someone who adored you and accepted your every word as gospel. Someone who thought the sun shined out of your ass."

Duo felt the anger leave his body because some of what Trowa was saying was true. He moved around him and sat back on the sofa, with his arms on his knees holding up his head.

"When you came here you were on a losing streak and Ro has built you back up. You _used _him to pump up your deflated ego."

"Can you stop fucking talking?"

He liked and respected Trowa Barton both as an athlete and a human being. Their friendship went back for years and he supposed that fact gave Trowa the freedom to speak bluntly. And even though Trowa was one of his best friends, he still didn't appreciate the way he was speaking about his love life.

No matter how true.

"Look man," Duo started as he raised his head, "you're one of my best friends and I value your opinion like no other but don't think just because we're friends you can come into my aunt's house and spout some psycho-babble bull_shit _about my life."

Trowa understood that he may have overstepped some of his boundaries and nodded, ready to apologize but Duo spoke again. He came around the sofa to see him more clearly.

"But that doesn't make it any less true." He ran a hand through his wild bangs and sighed. "On some points, you're right Trowa. When I first got here, I treated him like something to do because he was so convenient. Why not take advantage? I really had nothing better to do but then things started to change." He stared straight into his friend's eyes. "For the first time in my life I felt more than lust for someone, I wanted to do more than just fuck. Believe me it took me by surprise and I hadn't planned on it at all but…I love that kid. He makes me feel like I can do anything, you know like be _more_ than just some jock. And I know he's different, physically and everything else but that's what makes him so _real_. I've never met anyone like him," he ended with a half smile on his lips.

"You sound like a lovesick moron," Trowa said bluntly but searched Duo's face for a long while, weighing his sincerity. Then his darkened, cynical features stretched into a smile. "And I've been way out of line. I hope it all works out, man. Friends?" He stuck out his hand.

Duo stood up and grasped it warmly. "Friends," he said slapping his friends shoulder before his face suddenly got serious. "But if you ever come into this house again and try to tell me about myself like I'm a three year old who needs to be reprimanded, I will kick your ass up and down the east coast. Got it?"

Trowa figured he'd bothered Duo enough for the day and simply nodded.

Trowa decided to leave shortly after that. As soon as Duo shut the door on his friend, he turned and bounded up the stairs, shouting Ro's name. Ro came to the door in flash, with a frown on his face and a paintbrush in hand. "Where's the fire?"

"Right here," he said as he backed him up into the room and shut the door with the heel of his foot. He wrapped him in his arms and laid a kiss on his generous mouth. "Let me make love to you."

"Duo," he laughed lightly, trying to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Ro," he said holding on to him tighter.

"I can't, I'm right in the middle of…"

He kissed him again and searched his body with his hands knowingly. They were so familiar with each other that all it took was a simple touch and Heero's body was ready for him. The fire Duo had spoke of was slowly spreading through him, fueled by his never-ending desire for the man in front of him.

Clothes were discarded hastily and they knelt together on the floor. Duo's mouth kissed its way down Ro's throat to his bare chest while his hands ran through his molded hair. Ro's back arched over his supporting arms and his wild hair sprung free. His tongue caressed his nipples until they were taut and wet. Then he eased him back and spread his legs, readying him for maximum pleasure before entering him swiftly.

Even after it was over, Duo lay nestled inside him, breathing in the vanilla scent of his hair. It was already dusk outside, but Duo could see him well enough to wonder why Trowa didn't find Ro as beautiful as he did. His hair was thick and wild as it spread out beneath him on the floor. His skin, bathed with a sheen of sweat from their lovemaking, seemed to glow in the diminishing light.

Duo stayed sheathed within Ro until he was ready to love him again. This time he went slowly, savoring each thrust, each delicious noise that fell from Ro's lips.

No one had ever pleased him like this, delighted him in such simple things. All through the evening, he proved his delight and denied everything Trowa had said.

Especially to himself.


	10. Chapter 9A

Sooo it's been quite some time since my last update and I would like to apologize. It's been MONTHS since I uploaded chapter 8 and that's truly regretful. I don't know what else to say except I'm in college (which is an excuse in itself) and life just kind of got ahold of me. Hopefully, there won't be such a large gap of time before I upload chapter 10.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9A**

When Heero first opened his eyes that morning, his eyes caught the sunlight streaming into his window and he distantly heard the morning birds chirp their pretty little song. He smiled softly to himself, thinking what a beautiful start to the day it was turning out to be before he quickly grew still.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks to the chest and he squeezed his eyes shut again.

Duo was leaving today.

Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling over his bed and wondered if he would be able to handle him leaving with dignity. He really didn't want to make a fool out of himself by doing something stupid like crying...or confess his undying love and beg him to stay.

Before he could dwell on his thoughts, there was a knock on his door. He scrambled from the bed, snatching up his glasses and almost falling face first in his haste, and opened the door wide.

"I wouldn't have to come tiptoeing across the hall six in the morning if you'd let me spend the night in your room but," he shrugged leaning down to kiss his nose, "I love you anyway."

Heero felt Duo's sweet breath brush across his cheeks and raised himself up on his toes to bring their lips together.

Lily knew about their relationship but Heero remained steadfast about their need for some privacy from one another. Not because he wanted to, far from it. Nothing would make him happier than to fall asleep in Duo's arms and wake up the very same way but to keep his identity a secret, it was a must to sleep separately.

"You're not dressed to run," Duo whispered when he broke the kiss.

"I didn't know if you'd want to," Heero whispered back.

"Well I do. This will be our last morning to jog together on the beach…at least for a while." He grabbed his arm and turned him around before patting his bum. "Hurry up and get ready, I'll be outside on the lawn."

Heero watched him leave his room and closed the door behind him. So it seemed that Duo was going to pretend like today was any ordinary day…if only for a few more hours.

When they returned from their jog, Heero guzzled down a water bottle while Duo drank his usual fruit juice. They sat down at the island and talked over a light breakfast, as they always did. But as they climbed the stairs, Duo grabbed Ro's hand and dragged him into his room, closing the door and locking it.

"What are you doing," Heero asked as Duo began to strip, his gorgeous body revealed one article of clothing at a time.

"Locking you in," he said simply, turning his back to him and toeing off his tennis shoes.

It always surprised him how 'awed' and turned on he was by Duo's body. He'd seen many like it before but something about _him _appealed to Heero so much more than anyone else ever could.

"And why are you locking me in?" Heero said with difficulty as Duo dropped his shorts and briefs.

"Because today," he paused dramatically, "we are going to shower…_together_." He added a loud gasp at the end for effect.

This had been another thing he denied Duo.

Heero immediately began shaking his head. "Duo, we can't. You know how I…"

Duo crossed the few feet separating them in two long strides and laid a single finger on Ro's lips. "Come on, babe. Just…consider this as a send off to a soldier on his way to war."

Heero couldn't help but smile before opening his mouth to protest but Duo stopped him again.

"_Please_ Ro, would you really deny me this itty bitty request? Don't you love me at _all_?" With gorgeous eyes big and bright, he asked the question with such intensity that Heero felt his resolve rapidly shatter to the ground.

"You jerk," Heero shook his head, running his hand through Duo's messy, damp bangs. "You don't play fair."

The smile he gave Heero very nearly made his heart stop.

"Do this for me, baby. I've loved you in every way possible, _touched _you in every _place _possible. Ro you're absolutely beautiful. I just…I just want to see you."

He was the first, and probably the last, that would ever love him so completely like this. He couldn't deny him anything on their last day together. And so he didn't protest as Duo began removing his ugly gray sweat suit. He let him peel away one shapeless garment after the other before he stood in front of him naked and nervous as hell.

Several minutes, that felt like hours, ticked by before Duo said anything. His eyes traveled from the crown of his _still_ gelled back hair down to his small twinkling toes, back up and then down again with more leisure.

Heero felt himself blush with embarrassment and kept his hands at his sides, letting Duo have his moment. He would've felt a lot better about himself if he hadn't been so out of shape. This wasn't the first time he wished he'd met Duo months ago, when he was living a lie in New York. His body had been beat to perfection and he never thought twice about baring himself to the world, let alone one man.

"_Jesus Christ_, Ro," he whispered, "Why do you dress the way you do? You've got one _hell _of a body, babe."

"Duo," Heero said as he began to fidget.

"Darlin' you have one of the most_ amazing_ bodies I've ever seen. I just don't understand why…" he couldn't finish his sentence and instead shook his head in confusion.

Duo made him feel beautiful. The words he spoke to him were nothing new, he'd heard them many times before but from _him_, it was like he was speaking the gospel. His entire being was filled with happiness.

If he let himself dwell on it, he knew he'd start crying and if he started he wouldn't be able to stop. The moment was too precious to ruin with tears so he closed the distance between them and grabbed Duo by the ears, bringing his face down to his. "I love you," he whispered before joining their lips.

Duo groaned aloud as he dropped his hands to Ro's waist and lifted him up as he wrapped his legs around his hips. Holding onto his precious cargo, he walked into the bathroom and started the shower, the steam from the hot water instantly surrounded them. Before stepping in, he snatched away the offending glasses.

Instinctively Heero reached for them but Duo held them high above their heads just out of his reach.

Heero felt so vulnerable he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, shielding them from Duo's sight.

"Darlin', look at me."

Duo loved him, didn't he? If he did recognize him, would it matter so much, now? He would leave him in a few hours anyway. Gradually, his head came around and he opened his eyes to stare at him.

Duo lost himself in the dark, swirling depths of Ro's eyes. "You've got such pretty eyes," he remarked distantly. "So beautiful…I've never seen such a color." He stared into the dark blue, cobalt eyes with swirls of silver near the pupil. "It should be a crime the way you hide these eyes behind those hideous glasses."

He set the glasses on the edge of the sink, and held Ro with one hand gripping his thigh and the other framing his face gently. He dotted the smooth surface with soft, sweet kisses. He kissed his closed eyelids, rose colored cheeks, button nose and small chin before settling on his warm, open mouth, tongue instantly delving inside.

Holding Ro's body to his own, he stepped into the shower stall, and set him on his feet as the water from the spray drenched them both. Their shower became a ritual of love. Lips sipped water from pulsing flesh, uninhibited and unashamed. Soapy hands explored wet, slick skin caressing and massaging, earning murmurs of pleasure and sighs of contentment.

Heero's lathered hands smoothed across Duo's broad shoulders, down his chest and over sensitive nipples. They roamed briefly over his washboard abs before coming to rest around his engorged cock.

"Christ," Duo rasped harshly, leaning against the shower wall, with his hair hanging heavy and loose down his back.

Heero started a slow jerking motion while leaning on his tiptoes, nibbling along Duo's rough jaw. "Make love to me," whispered so softly, Duo almost didn't hear.

Duo took him into his arms again, turning to rest Ro's back against the wall and holding him tight, hands around his thighs. He buried his face into his neck while positioning himself and pushing him down onto his hard cock.

Duo leaned back, biting his lip with water streaming into his eyes. "I love you," he whispered as he began to move within the tight body in his arms, watching each burst of pleasure show on his face.

The water from the shower cooled long before their desire.

Lunch was a somber occasion and Lily, as everyone else, was uncharacteristically down. "You sure you haven't forgotten anything, dear?"

"Yeah," Duo nodded around his sandwich, "I've packed everything and checked the room twice, even Ro checked behind me," he joked trying to lighten the mood but looked at Ro to see him pushing pieces of chicken salad around on his plate. He cleared his throat, "If you find something I left, just send it to the house in North Carolina. The housekeeper will be there even if I'm not and I'll tell her to keep an eye out for any packages from Virginia."

Heero said very little. He was concentrating on not embarrassing himself by bursting into tears.

"Now, how exactly will this work? You going to camp and all," Lily elaborated as she looked over at her nephew.

"Well," he said around a mouthful, "I'm driving to the DC airport and actually meeting a few teammates there who are catching a flight from North Carolina. We're supposed to do a few interviews which will delay us a bit. They always do." He took another bite of his sandwich, "Then we catch our flight to California and start camp the day after tomorrow."

He snuck a peak at Ro from the corner of his eye and frowned in confusion. He didn't expect a scene from him, that just wasn't his style, but he expected a little something to show he would be missed. They would be separated from each other for a few weeks or more and Ro's face was completely void of emotion.

"Will you be on camera," his aunt asked and he turned his attention back to her.

"Probably," he smiled, "watch the news later tonight. You want me to wave?"

Lily nodded and giggled, and they continued to drag out lunch as long as they could. Once that was done, the three of them all helped with cleaning up and doing the dishes. Finally, all that was left to do was say was goodbye. Duo's bags were already packed into the truck and waiting for him.

They all walked onto the porch and Duo turned to his aunt. "Auntie, you're awesome." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, letting her go with a big smack on the lips. "If it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be. I thank you, the _team _thanks you and I'm sure coach thanks you, too. All the other guys are going to have a much harder time than I am at camp and it's all thanks to your TLC."

Lily blinked her eyes quickly, refusing to cry. "You dear, dear boy," she sniffled moving to hug him again. "You know this door is always open to you, come whenever you like."

"Thanks Auntie," he said once more before telling her he promised to call. She kissed him one last time before walking back into the house, giving the two love birds some privacy.

Without a word, he pulled Heero into his arms. Heero buried his face in his neck and locked his hands together at the small of his back. He wished he could gather up his strength, his smell, his warmth and pigheadedness and bottle them all together so he could enjoy a little bit of Duo whenever he wanted.

"Okay, now tell me who did it?"

"Who did what," Heero mumbled into Duo's shirt.

"Who ran over your dog," Duo pulled back and stared down at him, through those damned tinted lenses.

He shot him a trembling smile and sniffled, "I look that bad?"

Duo shrugged, "I wouldn't say _bad_ per say…just hopelessly devastated." He beamed a smile at him.

Heero snorted. "Don't look so happy."

"I'm just glad to know you'll miss me."

"Of course, I'll miss you. I don't want you to go," he said quietly, looking down at the ground.

Duo raised his eyes with two fingers under his chin. "It's only for a few weeks."

_Or forever._

"I promise to call every night."

_For a few nights, then you'll skip one night…then three…then stop altogether. Don't make promises you can't keep._

"And I'll miss you, _so_ damn much."

_Until you meet someone else._

He mussed Ro's hair until a smile formed on his somber face. His hands framed his beautiful face as he leaned down to kiss him. Knowing this would be the last time he would feel Duo's lips on his own, he poured all his love into that simple kiss.

When Duo pulled back, he let his thumb glide over his damp lips. "Kiss me like that a few more times and I'll be able to fly to California by flapping my arms." He hugged him quickly and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"I love you," Heero whispered but he was already gone.

Through blinding tears, he walked into the house and groped his way to the infamous deacon's bench behind the stairs and collapsed on it. The memory of the first time they made love was fresh in his mind and he started to cry harder. Fat, bitter tears rolled from his eyes and his body shook with the strength of his sobs.

This time Duo wasn't there to wipe his tears away.

At least Heero's days were busy. He finished his outstanding orders in only ten days and Jackie had promoted his idea of painting landscapes. He already had an order for three ocean pieces to decorate the hallway of a new home and frequently used the beach as a guide.

To his ultimate delight, Duo called faithfully every night and they talked until Trowa, his roommate, demanded that he 'shut the hell up and get off the god damned phone.' Duo phoned with such regularity that it was quite the surprise when Lily called him to the phone one night and said, "It's some young man but it isn't Duo. And whoever it is, he got your name wrong. He pronounced it _Heero_."

Heero avoided Lily's questioning eyes and took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Heero Yuy?" Heero snuck a glance to see Lily had already returned to her late night show.

"Yes, speaking?"

The man on the phone identified himself as a representative of a life-insurance firm in New York City. "You are the beneficiary of a three-million-dollar policy, and I wanted to verify your current address. You will be receiving the check in the full amount as the taxes were taken care of when the will was probated."

Heero felt his throat constrict. "Wait a minute…I'm sorry, I'm very confused…"

"I apologize," he said insincerely, "the will was drawn up by a Mr. William Downs."

His knees almost buckled beneath him and he grabbed onto the wall for support. He didn't want to benefit financially from Willy's suicide. The thought made him nauseous and he felt the room spin. He swallowed hard to fight the dizziness. "But I thought…in instances such as these, life insurance policies weren't…honored."

The man on the other line was silent for awhile. "I'm sorry, I don't follow. 'Instances such as these?' "

He couldn't bring himself to say the word out right. "I mean the way he _died_."

"Mr. Yuy, the insurance company found nothing irregular about Mr. Downs death. According to the autopsy report, no one could have predicted his reaction to the medication."

"Medication?"

"Yes, the prescription drugs he was taking to control his blood pressure made him have a reaction, which was actually a side effect, and unfortunately resulted in his death. I apologize again," this time his apology sounded heartfelt; "I thought you were acquainted with the circumstances of Mr. Down's death."

"I thought I was too," Heero murmured. The implications of the phone call were just beginning to sink in.

"I was told that he took the medication with alcohol."

"Yes, the report did confirm that but the alcohol content of so low, it was negligible. He probably had a glass of wine with dinner." He paused a moment then continued in a slightly hushed tone. "If someone had been present when Mr. Downs had lost consciousness he might have been saved but the glass of wine he had made no difference one way or the other. Mr. Yuy, I'm so sorry I've upset you," the representative could hear sniffling coming through the line.

"No you…" Heero cleared his throat, "thank you, very much for telling me."

Willy's death _had _been an accident!

He may have been disappointed about his decision to not sign the contract but he hadn't driven him to end his life. Heero would continue to grieve for the man who he'd looked up to as a father but he would no longer bear the burden of feeling responsible for his death.

His head and heart were soaring so high from the conversation that when Duo called he quickly spilled the good news.

"You can't imagine how _light _I feel," Heero said finishing his story. "It feels so _good_ to know that he didn't die hating me." Duo had no idea that Willy was his agent, he still just thought he was a dear old friend of the family's.

"Honey, I never thought that and I'm so happy for you." He gave Ro a few more reassurances before he changed the subject. "Since you're in such high spirits, I think I'll go ahead and ask you tonight."

"Ask me what?"

"Will you go to the preseason party with me?"

Heero clutched the receiver to his ear tightly. "Uh 'preseason party?' "

"Yeah, the owners of the team throw this huge shindig every year after training camp and usually a few days before the first game. It's a pretty ritzy affair, ya gotta dress up but you'll have a hell of a time. I really want you to be my date."

"Oh, you know Duo, I really don't think I can make it…"

"Why not? You stringing me along already, babe? Aunt Lily hasn't rented out my old room to some Gerard Butler type, has she? I got no problem with cutting my hair and it shouldn't be too hard to pick up a Scottish accent."

"Duo, stop!" Heero laughed into the phone. "And I'm not stringing you along, okay? I just don't think the whole party scene is really me. And I'm not really one to dress up as you know very well," he bit his lip. He already hated lying to Duo about his identity and anything else just added on to the guilt.

"Baby, relax," Duo said soothingly, "You'll be with me and I won't let you out of my sight. Plus I'm the star." Heero could envision the lazy, crooked and _very_ conceited grin he often wore and felt his heart twist with love.

What would all his friends and teammates think of dowdy Ro Yuy?

He instantly remembered Trowa Barton's face when they'd first met and knew that he couldn't subject Duo to that kind of embarrassment ever again.

Nor could he break his resolve and go to the party as Heero. Duo would feel like a complete ass and he couldn't embarrass him like that either. Duo was feeling on top of his game, like a true Super Bowl quarterback and Heero couldn't do anything to take that away from him.

"We'll see," he said finally. He didn't have the heart to refuse him outright but knew he would never attend the party.

* * *

So this is the first part of Chapter 9 and the second part should be available shortly.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 9B

This is the second part of chapter 9…I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 9B**

"Mother!"

"Hello, Heero."

Heero stood in the doorway, staring at Lily's guest who was sitting with the elderly woman in the living room. He felt the blood quickly drain from his face.

"Your mother arrived about an hour ago, honey." Lily said, trying to ignore the apparent hostility between the two people. She had disliked Bridget Yuy on sight and her first impression hadn't improved through the hour they'd been forced in each other's company. And the whole time, she insisted that Lily correctly pronounce her son's name as _Heero _instead of Ro.

Only decades of inbred southern hospitality stopped Lily from tossing the wench on her ass once she'd invited her in. She even offered her tea and attempted conversation as they waited for Ro, or _Heero_, to come back from his errands.

Lily had especially disliked Bridget's probing questions regarding her son's life and answered them as vaguely as possible.

"Some tea, dear?"

"No…no thank you, Lily." Heero said never taking his eyes off the statuesque vision of his mother sitting on Lily's couch. She sat with her nose in the air and he noticed she did nothing to disguise her disapproval of the flamboyantly dressed landlady, the house or her son.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone to visit, then." Lily said as she stood up with her tea cup and exited the living room, pausing to lay a hand on Heero's arm and squeeze gently. "You just call me if you need me," she whispered quickly as she passed by him.

"You look awful," she said without preamble, "and your face is sunburned." She clucked her teeth in disgust, "for God's sake."

"Well, I find it a bit difficult to remember sun block every time I walk out the door. A little sun never hurt anyone and I happen to love it."

She sniffed her disapproval. "This _Lily_ tells me you have a beau of sorts."

"Lily said no such thing," Heero said calmly as he came to sit across from his mother. Bridget sat so erect that her back didn't even touch the sofa. "You probably put together enough information you f_orced _out of her to come to that conclusion all on your own. I know better than to think Lily would ever gossip about me, especially to you."

Bridget's only reaction to her son's attitude was the slight raising of a thinly groomed eyebrow. "Are you living here with a man, Heero?"

"No mother, we are not living together but…I am in love with him." Heero was hesitant to add, "He's gone now."

Bridget smiled cruelly, "So I've heard. A football player," she laughed outright, "really Heero, what were you thinking? Acting like a fool over a pair of broad shoulders. I should've known it was something like this that was keeping you away from where you're supposed to be. Remember that little shenanigan you pulled a few years ago that I had to get you out of."

Heero knew she was referring to his quick marriage and even quicker divorce.

"You've got it all wrong with him."

She smirked, "Do I, really?"

Heero hated the patronizing tone his mother frequently used with him. "He had nothing to do with _my _decision in not returning to New York."

"Oh, but didn't he?"

"_No_, he didn't," Heero replied with a shake of his head, tired of his mother's machinations.

"We are talking about Duo Maxwell, yes?"

Heero simply glared.

"From what I've heard his career is in a bit of a stink."

"He had a slight injury last season but he's much better now. You'll see, he'll come back this season better than ever."

"God Heero, spare me your sickening adoration for this brute." She shook her gorgeous blonde hair over her shoulder and picked at a nonexistent speck of dust on the couch cushion next to her. "Where exactly does this shabby little affair go from here?"

"I don't know," Heero ground out, "but be assured of this, Mother. It is _none _of your business." He watched Bridget's face grow taut. "I have a new life and a new career that is thriving tremendously. When and _if _I return to modeling it will be my decision and have absolutely nothing to do with you."

Heero leaned forward, ripping off his glasses to give her a penetrating stare. "Have you no decency at all? Is your heart that cold and black that you try at every chance to break me down?"

"What on earth are you blabbering on about?"

"_Why _would you lead me to believe that Willy's death was a suicide?"

Bridget's composure slipped another notch. "Watch your mouth, young man. I did no such thing."

"Oh yes you did mother and I can't, for the _life_ of me, understand why. I had to hear about the circumstances regarding Willy's death from some strange insurance man."

She frowned, "Insurance man? What insurance man?"

"It doesn't matter," he said waving a hand distractedly. "There is just no limit is there? You'll do _anything_ to get your way and it's disgusting. Your life must be awfully lonely _Bridget _and I pity you."

Bridget sprang to her feet. "You save your pity for someone who needs it you ingrate. Since you deserted me I've managed to pull myself together and hold my own." She sneered at him, "And just so you know, I sold the penthouse and plan to keep each and every penny."

"Good for you, congratulations," Heero cried with his hands in the air, "I hated that museum you called a home anyway."

Bridget continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "And with careful counseling from an accountant I'm seeing, I'll be able to live just as I was without any help from you. He's actually invited me to stay with him for a while, he's got a house in Greece and we'll be staying there for a month or two."

Heero let the anger slide out of him and actually smiled. His mother pained him to no end but he was sincerely delighted to hear that she was with someone. "Well mother I hope you're happy."

"Oh, I am," she nodded. "And you'll be wasting your life in this dump with that muscle headed _idiot_ who carries pigskin up and down a field for a living."

Heero let his eyes drift to the window. "I don't think Duo and I have a future together but at least I'll be directing the course of my life…not you."

She hummed to herself as she eyed him across the room. "Does that man even know who you are?"

Heero's eyes clashed with his mother's and watched Bridget smile in triumph. "No?" She purred, "And from what your landlady told me, I understand he's a man with a fragile ego, especially where his career is concerned. He probably wouldn't take too kindly to your international fame. Maybe that's why you've been keeping your identity a secret…"

"I have _not_!"

"Oh Heero, you dear boy. Don't lie to your mother," she shook her head and wagged her finger. "Your own landlady didn't know your real name and you're wearing those abominable rags for clothes…"

"Mother…"

"You're right," she held up her hands in surrender, "It's no concern of mine."

Heero continued to eye the woman across from him.

"My friend had business here in Virginia so we were only down for the day." She reached down for her purse and stood, walking in direction of the door. "I must go, or I'll be late meeting him back at the airport. I wanted to offer you one more chance to come back but I see you're dead set on living in filth." She turned to him as she moved towards the door, "I won't interfere in your life again. You choosing to live in poverty and obscurity are your business."

Heero watched as she reached for the knob and opened the door.

"By the way," she said turning her head, "while moving from the penthouse, I came across your things and boxed them up. I'm having them shipped here and you can use or dispose of them as you please. Goodbye."

Heero's heart tore in two.

This was it.

This was their final farewell. While he and his mother never truly got along, he had nothing but love for her and couldn't believe they were parting company so horribly…so coldly. Who knew if they'd ever see each other again; it looked like Bridget was finally washing her hands of him.

"Mom!" He called out, voice quivering, as he followed her onto the porch. He took several quick steps forward, arms extended and launched himself at her. His arms wrapped around her stiff form, yet he held her tight, breathing in her expensive perfume.

"You say I live in poverty and filth but you're wrong." He started after taking several steps back but still gripping her tightly, "I know you think it's stupid of me to throw all the fame away but the truth is, I never wanted it. I thank you, _really_, for all the sacrifices you made for me but I was never happy in that life. Now," he said eyeing her, begging her to understand, "I feel richer than I've ever been. I'm so happy and I've found what it means to be truly beautiful, not just on the outside but the inside as well. I've even learned what it means to love and to be loved. Duo taught me that although I'm sure he doesn't know it."

He paused, feeling tears fill his eyes. "I thought I hated you but I don't. I love you so much and not because of what you are but in spite of it. I love you Mom and I'm sorry you'll never know the joy or happiness that comes with truly living your life."

What he expected was a slap in the face and as he saw her raise her hand, he braced himself, closing his eyes tight.

Bridget raised her hand and gently laid it on his smooth cheek, caressing the skin lightly. She moved closer and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before turning and heading down the driveway to the limo waiting for her at the curb.

The tears he tried valiantly tried to hold, fell hard. He sniffled and bit his lip as he watched his mother walk away from him, for good.

"So are you or aren't you?"

"I uh…"

"You gotta speak up, baby! I'm calling from the locker room and it's noisy as hell. _Jesus_ Williams put on some fucking underwear! No one wants to see your hairy ass," Duo yelled to one of his teammates.

"Hello?" Heero called.

"Sorry, babe. So will you meet me at the party? I'm the only guy on the team who doesn't have a date and they'll never let me live it down if I go by myself. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

Ever since Bridget's visit, Heero had been debating whether or not to go to the party with Duo. It was the night of the party and he still hadn't made up his mind.

The party was in Virginia because the owners of the team had a mansion there that only housed their most important parties. Duo had explained to him that they were down to earth people who liked to keep things simple and insisted on hosting their own festivities.

The team had flown in late the night before and the coach had scheduled an early-morning practice on the back lawn of the mansion so it had been impossible for Duo to see him. The party was due to start in just a few hours and Heero had postponed his answer long enough.

He'd spent hours agonizing over the situation. His confrontation with Bridget, heart wrenching as it had been, had accomplished something. His mother had inadvertently raised some vital points that had forced Heero to think seriously about his love for Duo. And Duo's for him.

Duo had told him his love for him repeatedly and since their separation it hadn't waned. Heero had expected never to see him again but it was clear that Duo planned to make him very much a part of his life. And he had no objections.

But what it came down to was: Did he love him for what he was or who he was? Could he love Heero as much as he loved Ro? Heero couldn't disguise his true self forever and he'd come to that decision only a short time ago. He was as much Heero as he was Ro and living behind a mask of rags was as much a lie as living behind glamorous clothes.

Love meant acceptance and Duo either loved him or he didn't.

Simple as that.

It would be a grueling test but they would have to go through it. Otherwise there was no future for the both of them together.

He didn't know if he could bear what would happen if Duo failed the test. But he had to figure it out either way. It was for the best, for both of them.

"I'll be there," he said finally.

"Great! I'm sending a limo to pick you up."

"Duo, that's not necessary! Don't be crazy."

"Honey, I'm crazy in love and when I see you, I can't be held accountable for my actions."

Heero laughed, suddenly very anxious to be in his arms again. They said a hasty goodbye and hung up.

Slowly, Heero made his way to the bathroom. Looking directly in the mirror, he slowly lowered the tinted eyeglasses. Lest he lose his nerve, he cracked the glasses against the side of the bathtub and threw them in the trash.

Digging his hands into his hair, he scratched at his scalp trying to shake loose as much gel as he could. He turned on the faucet and shoved his head under the cold running water, allowing his head to get completely soaked before turning the water off. He squeezed the excess water from his hair before standing up, looking into the mirror again to see his hair sticking up in every direction.

He laughed at himself before reaching under the sink and into the cabinet for a pair of scissors. He stood back up again and closed his eyes, steeling himself for what was next.


	12. Chapter 10

So, first off I would like to say THANK YOU to all of you who have been reviewing my little story. I really appreciate it and its helped me get this chapter out a little faster than the others.

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

He looked spectacular. Gorgeous.

Stunning, even.

The outfit he wore had been specifically designed for him from an Armani clothing commercial he'd done about a year ago.

The trousers were black but not very conservative. They rode very low around his waist, hanging off his slim, tanned hips. They slouched slightly in the front while fitting tight around his round bottom and trim thighs. The legs ended in a boot cut and his feet were covered in black, Italian leather Prada loafers.

The shirt he wore was a pristine white button down that fit just right, if not a little tighter than before, but he accounted that to the fact he had gained weight. The top two buttons were undone showing his smooth chest and collarbone. The sleeves ended in a slight bell shape and he used diamond cuff links he'd received from an old jeweler friend to button them. The shirt tail stopped just above his pants, leaving a slight expanse of golden skin just beneath his belly button and giving a small peak to his prominent hip bones.

The matching jacket he wore was a simple black Gucci blazer that was tailored to also stop just above his pants showing a bit of the shirt tail, the dimples on the smooth skin of his back and his firm rump. He wore no other ornaments except a pair of diamond stud earrings and an amethyst colored pinky ring that he'd found among the things his mother had sent him from the old apartment.

He had trimmed his hair himself and conditioned it, as well. After ten minutes of blow drying the wet locks, he hung his head and brushed it vigorously. When he flung his head back, his hair fell into a thick, wild mane that framed his face and tapered down the back of his neck.

His complexion glowed after the facial he'd treated it to. The olive skin tone was deepened to an even richer hue because of his tan. And the only cosmetic he added was a quick swipe of his cherry flavored Chapstick that added a slight sheen to his full pink lips. He fussed over his bangs until they hung just _so _over his eyes before taking a step back to look at himself.

It was an exotic face. Blatantly _sensual_. And it was a face that had a love affair with any camera it came across.

With another quick look in the mirror, he gathered his wallet and keys and left out of the small apartment he'd called his sanctuary for so long.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, the limo cruised to a halt in front of the old Diamond Springs estate where the party was being held. The chauffeur came around to help him out. Licking his lips, he accepted the extended hand. "Thank you," he mumbled softly.

"My pleasure, Mr. Yuy. I hope you have an enjoyable evening."

"Me too," he said to himself as he watched the man walk back to the driver's side.

The summer twilight was warm and balmy, heavily scented with blooming gardenias and magnolias. But the humid air wasn't the only reason why his skin felt damp and clammy.

He was nervous as all hell.

Behind a thick red rope barricade, representatives of the media trampled a low boxwood hedge as they clamored for photographs of arriving team members and guests.

With his shoulders stretched back, head straight and chin raised, just like he'd been taught, Heero started walking towards them.

Someone whistled.

"Sheesh, who does _he _belong to?" The speaker was a local sports reporter and didn't recognize him but the society reporter from New York standing next to him certainly did.

"Hurry," the society reporter instructed his photographer excitedly. "Take some pictures, quick! Before he gets inside..."

"Who is he?" The sports reporter asked as he noticed other photographers and reporters come to life as they saw the young man.

Another reporter answered him. "That's Heero, you _moron_. Don't you ever read anything besides _Sports Illustrated_?" He paused, "As a matter of fact, he was featured in their swimsuit edition a few years ago."

The sports reporter thought for a moment before it came to him. "Oh, _yeah_! I remember now…babe was _smokin'_ in that issue. He's some kind of supermodel, right?"

A photographer next to him snorted derisively.

"The v_ery _best," the society reporter answered.

"I wonder what he's doing here," he pondered aloud.

"I have no idea but, man do I intend to find out. That guy hasn't been seen around in _months! _Rumor was he'd gotten fat or something..."

"_Jesus_, every supermodel should be so fat," he said leering, watching the pendulum swingof Heero's round hips.

Heero had overheard enough of the conversation to know that his cover was blown. The die had officially been cast. Whatever the outcome of the evening, it was out of his hands now.

He could care less what other people thought about his return. What mattered to him most was what Duo would think and how he would react.

With a deep breath, he glided up the front steps of the colonial-style house.

Standing just inside the front door was a distinguished looking white haired couple, who Heero guessed were the owners of the team and house. They were in a deep conversation with two men, one tall and brown-haired the other short and blonde. Heero instantly recognized the tall, brown-haired man as Trowa Barton.

He paused for a moment before continuing forward. He watched as Trowa noticed him from the corner of his eye before doing a double take and in typical fashion, slid his eyes up and down his body slowly.

"Hello Trowa," he said softly. His voice was barely loud enough for him to hear over the loud music and raucous conversations going on around them.

Trowa's green eyes swung back up to his. Stupefied, he responded with a mumbled, "Hey."

Heero noticed the short blonde standing with him and spoke to him as well. "Hello," he nodded.

"Hi," the young blonde nodded back, staring between Trowa, his obvious date, and Heero himself.

Trowa shuffled over to make room for him beside the team's owners who were now looking at him curiously, obviously waiting for an introduction.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peabody, Quatre," he indicated the man next to him, "I'd like you to meet um…Mr. uh…"

So, Trowa didn't recognize him after all. Heero took a step forward, "I'm Heero," he extended his hand.

Mr. Peabody shook it, stunned speechless as most people were upon meeting him for the first time while Mrs. Peabody smiled at him graciously. "What an honor to have you in our home, Heero. Love the outfit," she winked.

"Thank you," he said while blushing.

"Trowa, why don't you get Heero something to drink and we'll continue to entertain Mr. Winner until you get back," Mrs. Peabody nudged.

"Uh yeah sure, sure. You wanna uh…" he nodded toward the bar, indicating that he should move in that direction with him.

Heero nodded and quickly thanked the Peabody's in regards to the party before turning in the direction of the bar. From the corner of his eye, he could see Quatre glare daggers at the both of them as they walked away.

As they shouldered their way through the crowd, Trowa stared at his new friend in bewilderment, trying to figure out how this beautiful creature knew him. Why the hell didn't he remember ever meeting him? He hadn't been that wasted in _months_ and to forget a face like that, let alone the whole body, should be a crime.

They should put him _underneath_ the jail for such a transgression.

" 'Heero' you say?"

"Yep," he said, eyeing the man next to him. "But I was introduced to you as Ro at a boarding house in Brunswick a few weeks ago." He spoke as if bored with the conversation, "Have you seen Duo? Is he here yet?"

Trowa stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth fell open and jaw practically hit the ground. He reached out and gripped Heero's shoulder and stared down at him. Heero quickly shook the hand off.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said after a moment and repeated it several times before throwing his head back and howling with laughter. "That _sonofabitch_! Wait 'til I get my hands on him. He's played some pretty crazy jokes on me before but this one takes the _fuckin_' cake!"

Heero looked around to see some people staring and scratched at his eyebrow with a slim finger, clearly embarassed. "Um, Trowa, maybe you should lower your voice…"

"That…that…boy! He got me good," he said shaking his head and laughing, oblivious to the curious stares. "And you! You had to be in on it, right? Lord have mercy, I wouldn't have recognized you in a million years."

"Listen, it wasn't exactly a joke. You see, I…"

His eyes glanced away for just a second but in that moment, his whole world shifted.

He'd spotted Duo.

He was standing several feet away, talking wildly with several of his teammates. They were all of impressive size and some were even quite good looking but to Heero, Duo was the most striking man in the room.

His gorgeous length of hair was tied back in its usual braid, wisps of hair dangling behind his ears, bangs falling carelessly into his eyes. He was wearing a black ensemble, his tanned face contrasting nicely with his black button down dress shirt and pristine white tie that hung from his neck. His black pants were tailored to fit his narrow waist and trim thighs, held up by a small, expensive looking leather belt.

Heero watched as he talked and laughed, teeth flashing brilliantly in the dim lights. His jeweled eyes, which kept glancing towards the front door, were shining with excitement and expectation.

Heero felt his heart ache with love for that man across the room. He wanted to continue staring at him to prolong the inevitable but it had to happen.

_Sooner_ rather than later.

He watched as Duo's eyes scanned the room again and suddenly come to stop on him.

* * *

Duo, like his friend, did a double take when he saw the beautiful man standing across the room. He had wild, dark brown hair that looked thick yet so very soft. His skin looked smooth and tanned with plump cheeks a dusty rose. His eyes were breathtaking, long lashes and deep, dark blue depths that spoke volumes. And the man had a figure that made him want to praise Jesus for creating.

Feeling a sharp pang of guilt for the sudden pounding of his heart, he tore his eyes away from the stranger. _Where_ was Ro?

Feeling someone staring, he looked up again to catch eyes with the man he'd been lusting over moments before. Why was he still staring? He acknowledged his interest with a slight nod and watched as the man's lips part in a hesitant smile. He noticed then how his front teeth overlapped just a little but they certainly did nothing to detract from…

* * *

Heero knew the moment recognition dawned on Duo. He saw realization break across his face; disbelief was the first expression he read, then relief and happiness. Duo even started to elbow his way out of the people surrounding him, taking quick steps towards him. Heero experienced one blissful moment of pure joy before the expression he dreaded appeared where his smile once was.

The happiness that lit his gorgeous face dimmed abruptly. His eyes went from shining warmth to glittering coldness. Even his body changed; it was stiff and rigid as he held his shoulders back and looked down his nose at him.

Heero watched as he turned abruptly on his heel and squeezed through people in his way. The partygoers around them were unaware of the drama quickly unfolding as they continued eating, drinking and celebrating.

"Say, I don't get it. What's wrong with Duo?" Trowa spoke up as they watched Duo walk away. Heero looked at him briefly, forgetting the man had been next to him the whole time, before setting out after his lover.

He took only a few steps forward before he felt a heavy hand clamp down on his arm. He turned to see Trowa looking down at him with confusion. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Heero retorted trying to shake his arm free of the tight grip Trowa had on him.

"You need me to come along?"

Heero was a little touched at the generosity but then remembered how Trowa had treated him when he was plain ol' Ro. He finally snatched his arm free and followed where he'd seen Duo go. "No, I can handle it on my own just _fine_," he threw over his shoulder, eyes searching for where Duo may have gone.

It wasn't very hard to wind his way through the people still enjoying the party but when he came upon the athletes, he was dwarfed considerably. Duo himself towered over him but some of the athletes looked like they could tower over Duo, too. The athletes were as immovable as giant oaks and Heero had to yell, "Excuse me!" for them to budge an inch. His eyes were still frantically searching around the massive obstacles that were their bodies.

He finally caught a glimpse of Duo going through a set of French doors on the far side of the room and struggled to push through the crowd after him. It didn't help that the band chose that exact moment to break into the team's theme song. Drunk on champagne, expensive food and optimism about the upcoming season, the entire room went a little crazy.

Some of the teammates started doing the cha cha slide, others broke out into the electric slide and some just started hollering and jumping around in place, grabbing at anyone within a few inches of them and throwing them around in excitement.

Heero, unfortunately, was thrown into the air several times and even groped at as he fought his way to those French doors. After kicking one guy in the shins and elbowing another in the gut, he was finally able to make it through the gyrating crowd. He quickly stepped through the open doors and into the humid air of the night. He walked across the balcony to the ledge and stared over, looking for Duo.

He saw steps to his right that led down to a brick patio and an enormous pool. Two people from the party were necking shamelessly in one of the gazebos on the left side of the pool and on the right, Heero could see Duo angrily striding down a small pathway that led around a few trees, furiously tugging at the knot on his neck tie.

"Duo, wait!" Heero called as he ran down the steps and onto the concrete pavement by the pool. Either Duo didn't hear him or was ignoring him because he didn't acknowledge Heero's cry and continued walking around the perimeter.

As Heero ran onto the lawn, his chase was impeded by his shoes, as they kept slipping and sliding on the wet grass. He quickly kicked them off before taking off into an all out sprint.

The grass had been cool and wet while the bricks were hot and dry on his bare feet as Heero followed Duo's progress across the lawn and patio to the small pathway that, Heero could now see, led towards a man-made lake.

He spared a quick thought about how gigantic the owner's backyard was before he focused on the important things at hand.

As he rounded the trees, a large gazebo stood on the lake's ferny banks and it was there that Heero finally caught up with his lover.

Duo's necktie lay looped around his neck while his shirt tail was hanging out of his pants and the top few buttons were undone. Heero could see his impressive chest heaving with anger.

Duo swung around and laid into him the moment Heero's feet touched the steps to the gazebo. "What the hell is this?" He cried motioning wildly to Heero. "What the _hell _is _this_?"

"Duo, please just…"

" 'Please,' " Duo snorted as he turned his back on Heero, walking around the gazebo with his hands firmly stacked on his hips. "You made me look like a c_omplete _fool!"

"Duo, I wouldn't!"

"But you would! Just…look at you," he sputtered, eyeing him up and down.

"Duo, please just let me explain." Heero said quickly, feeling his anger slowly ignite. "It was never my intention to make you look like _anything_…certainly not a fool. And you _know_ that."

"Yeah," he scoffed, throwing back his head and rolling his eyes, "right."

"_Look_, you moved in on me, not the other way around. Remember? You were the one following me around that god damned boarding house like…like…"

"Like what…a _puppy_? Is that what you were going to say? Don't flatter yourself, _honey_."

Heero felt tears spring to his eyes but shook his head to hold them back. "I know you're hurting and confused but that doesn't give you the right to be mean."

Duo bit his bottom lip, ready to retort but held back.

"If you're going to be a _dick_ I'm not going to explain anything to you," Heero said, staring up at him with determination.

Duo looked down at the man in front of him.

The petite hands that were resting on slim hips were unrecognizable as they were usually smudged with paint. The eyes that gazed into his were dark, glittering and exquisite. They were open and easy to see instead of hidden behind a pair of hideous, tinted glasses. The clothes he was wearing were fashionable, tight and showed off his body well. But he didn't recognize them as he was used to seeing the body encased in drab, baggy pieces.

"Who the _hell_ are you," he asked, anger momentarily overridden by bafflement.

"My name is Heero."

"I know _that_," he spat heatedly, "I'm not an idiot and don't currently reside under a fucking _rock_, though you obviously seem to think so. I've even read a few magazines in my time if you can believe that," he said with rage and hurt dripping from every word. "I've seen your face plastered on billboards, taxis and buses for _Christ's_ sake."

He made an angry sweeping motion with his hand, "Who could miss you gyrating half naked on a TV commercial? I've even seen fucking news broadcasts focus on really _important_ things like what kind of shampoo you use or what designer has discovered you as their muse. I mean it's amazing how they would rather talk about your current _fuck_ of the week over real issues like the devastation in Haiti and the women and children _starving_ there."

"Right," Heero ground out through clenched teeth, "and I suppose a football game has _much_ more global merit. Running a ball up and down a grass field is much more warranted than any of my irrelevant bullshit, _right_?"

Duo wiped a hand over his face, trying to calm his erupting temper. "You're right," he finally conceded, "neither one of us amount to much as far as our profession. But the thing that gets me is that I make no bones about my own shallowness, my own _bullshit_. But you…I mean, come _on_! What is this all about? The clothes, the glasses and…and…all the rest!"

Heero breathed deeply through his nose. "Oh, now you want me to explain? Or would you rather hurl more insults at me?"

Duo just glared at him.

He bit his lip before steeling himself and started. "Look, I never asked for this…for _any_ of this. And I've been feeling like this, _trapped_ like I'm suffocating, for as long as I can remember." He shrugged his shoulders self consciously, "I-I just got fed up with it all so one day I packed my bags and left. I couldn't take it anymore…"

"And what exactly did you get fed up with, _Heero_?"

It was the first time Heero had heard his name fall from Duo's lips. Too bad it was with malice and anger instead of love and contentment.

"Hello? Anybody home?" He edged.

"Stop it, Duo."

"No, really," Duo said sneering, "I wanna know. Did you get tired of looking beautiful? Having the world at your feet? Or maybe you got tired of all the money they were throwing at you." He shook his head in disgust, "Look Heero, or Ro, or _whatever_ you like to be called this week, I wasn't born yesterday. Give me a break and a _real_ fucking reason that you got tired of being a star."

"It wasn't just the career I left, okay?" He couldn't believe Duo would act so cruelly to him. Sure he was upset, but did it warrant this kind of reaction? "I left everything that came with it."

Duo looked at him and smiled a smile that was not at all kind.

"You don't know me Duo, at least not all of me so do _not _belittle my feelings as if you have the right." He said intensely. "I won't sit here and sell you some sad story about my life but all the glitz and glamour that comes with being a superstar_ isn't_ shit at the end of the day." He took a deep breath, "My mother tried to sell me to some _disgustingly_ rich old man in hopes of creating some kind of Fashion Empire. Is that a real enough reason for you? Or how about this, I was tired of being objectified and not treated like a real person. Is that better?"

Duo dropped his gaze slightly.

Heero could feel the tears burning just behind his eyelids but willed them to stay back. "I decided not to prostitute myself to further my career and finally came to the conclusion that I'm _worth_ more than a diamond bracelet here or a million dollar contract there so…I left New York City and came to Virginia. I moved in with Lily and didn't want to be recognized so I shortened my real name. I wanted to become a new person. An unrecognizable, plain, ordinary off-the-street kind of person…I _needed_ a fresh start."

He paused, staring Duo in the eye, willing him to understand. "I wanted people to know and accept me without all that other shit that came with fame and fortune. I wanted them to see past the surface and meet the real me. The person I am on the inside, as corny as that sounds."

Silence reigned and all that could be heard were the crickets musically chirping around them and the soft laps of the lake against the dirt bank. "I guess I'll buy that."

"_Jesus_," Heero swore, running a hand through his wild hair. "Why are you being so skeptical about this? Yes, I lied about my true identity but the person you got to know over these past few months was me, truly _me_. The only thing that's changed is my appearance and name. That's _all_!"

"And why is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you decide to _reveal _yourself to me, tonight? Why, after having made such a drastic change and sticking to it for almost a year, did you decide to break free and bring it all out again? Why tonight?"

"Because I fell in _love_ Duo, with you." Heero took a hesitant step forward, "I love you, now as much as I did back then, when it was just the two of us in your aunt's boardinghouse. My feelings for you are very real, despite what you may think. Baby, I did this for you."

"Come off it, Heero." Duo said although the words weren't nearly as heated as they should've been. He was caught off balance as the man in front of him professed his love for him.

Biting his lip, he turned his back to him and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He could distantly hear bullfrogs croaking. The music from the party that was long forgotten gently wafted through the heavy air.

"Duo…"

"What does love have to do with it?" He said, his back still turned.

"Love has everything to do with it," Heero cried, astonished Duo could say such a thing. "Love's given me the strength to do _this_," he said pointing to himself, "I did this for you," he repeated. "And you said you loved me and I believed you. I still do."

Duo ignored the last part and turned around. "How do I know your love for me isn't as phony as the rest of you?"

His accusing glare made him frown. "And what was so phony about Ro Yuy?"

"The name for one thing."

"It's not like no one's called me that before," Heero hedged.

"Not on purpose, they haven't." He stated snidely, "You should've corrected me."

He started wringing his hands, "I didn't want to out myself just yet, okay? I needed more time."

"So it's all about you then, huh? How selfish can you be?"

"Duo…"

He interrupted him. "And why not after I left? You've had plenty of time since then."

"When would have been the right time to tell you, Duo?" Heero cried, voice quivering with unshed tears. "You're right, I am selfish but you were falling in love with me and I wanted you to…_needed _you to."

A small tear rolled down his cheek but it didn't detract from his beauty one bit. It was small and crystalline as it fell from his big blue eyes to race down his cheek. "You were the first person to like me and then _love_ me for who I truly am and it wasn't based on what I looked like or what I could do for you. I couldn't risk losing that and I'm so sorry for deceiving you."

He took another step closer to Duo. "You're angry with me and you have every right to be. I knew you'd be furious when I came here tonight but you see that I still came. Doesn't that count for something? I still showed up and it was never my intention to make you feel like this. I never wanted to hurt you." He sniffled as another tear rolled down his cheek, "Believe me when I say there were many times I wanted to tell you but you said you loved me because I was different. I wasn't like anyone you'd ever met before and I wasn't sure, once you found out the truth, that you would love Heero as much as you loved Ro."

He smiled softly to himself, remembering the good times. "The first night we made love, I felt whole and beautiful. No amount of make up or words from strangers had ever made me feel like that in my _entire_ life. And after that night, I wanted to get all dolled up for you. I wanted to ditch the glasses, the baggy clothes and the awful way I wore my hair. I wanted to look good for you but the things you said and your touch had already done that. For the first time I was beautiful without changing my appearance."

He bravely laid a hand on Duo's chest. "For you to understand my motives, you'd have to know the kind of loneliness I endured all my life because of this face." He said pointing to himself, "It hasn't always been easy for me but I won't bore you with anymore specifics. I just…Duo, I love you." He said earnestly.

Duo's eyes were embarrassingly moist and he turned his head to blink in an effort not to disgrace himself. "All those words you just said," He paused, "mean nothing to me."

Heero felt his whole world come to a grinding stop. "What?"

Duo licked his lips and plucked the small hand off his chest. "You are saying all these things like being in love with me and me reciprocating those feelings but it's…just not true. I don't love you, I don't even _know_ you. Who I did love was Ro but he was just a lie. A figment of my imagination, for all I know."

Heero shook his head as the tears fell faster. "Don't say that, I am _him_!"

"No, you're not," Duo shook his head, "You sound like him and your mannerisms are the same. You probably even taste just like him," Duo said staring down at the plump, cherry lips. "But you're _not _him. I don't know who the hell you are. All I know is you're a liar and a deceiver. I fell in love with Ro Yuy…not you."

Duo felt tears well within his own eyes and bit his lip hard. "What did you think would happen when you came here? I'd see you like _this,_ find out everything we'd done together was based on a lie and take you anyway?"

"But it wasn't a lie, it was the truth! We are the same, please Duo…"

Duo looked down into the beautiful eyes of the man who was as much a stranger as he was his lover.

"You made a mistake coming here," he said finally.

"So you're going to throw it all away," Heero questioned after a few tense moments as the tears splashed against his round cheeks.

"What am I really throwing away? The time we spent together was a lie, on your part at least. I _told you _things…things I've never even said to my best of friend and you still felt the need to lie to me about your identity? Identity, Heero! Not the color of your eyes or where you come from but what makes you, _you_."

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "You lied to me, you lied to my family," he suddenly glared at him, "how could you lie to Lily, of all people? She opened her home to you and you deceive her like this?"

Duo's cruel yet true accusations ripped a sob from his throat.

"Everything we did together," he said remembering all those times he was confused about the enigma that lived across the hall from him. The first time they kissed, the first time they made love… "And what was all that about a funeral, huh? Was he really just a friend or maybe some lover from your past? Or was that just a lie too?"

Heero's hand shot out from his side and smacked Duo across the face.

Duo's head swung to the side with the force of Heero's blow.

"How could you even say that?" Heero questioned, shoulders trembling and lips quivering. "How could you…"

Duo calmly cut him off. "How could _you_ deceive the man you supposedly love?"

Heero could only stare at him.

"Listen, I think it would be best if you leave." Duo said, one hand in his pocket while the other scratched distractedly at his temple.

The picture of cool.

"The limo is still out front and will be more than happy to drive you home."

"So that's it," Heero whispered.

Duo nodded, "That's it."

Heero's eyes fell to the floor, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time then."

Without another thought, Duo shouldered around the young man who had poured his heart and soul out to him.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Wow, that one took me awhile to write. And rewrite…and rewrite…so I hope you guys like it. Hope it lived up to the hype that had been going on the whole story! There's just one more chapter to go and then finis!

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

Thanks guys!


	13. Chapter 11

So, I posted a new little blurb on my profile…be sure to check that out. It just addresses the flamers that I've come in contact with and I needed to vent.

Anyway, I really can't believe this is the last chapter. As some of you may already know, this is the first multi-chapter story I've attempted AND completed! I'm so proud of myself ^_^ but I definitely couldn't have done it without your encouraging reviews and constructive criticism…you guys SERIOUSLY helped and I loved each and EVERY review!

Have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Duo!" Trowa said as Duo emerged through the French doors and stomped past him. He watched after his friend as he made a beeline for the bar and quickly followed behind him. "Duo what the _hell_ is going on?"

"Can I get a vodka tonic," Duo requested gruffly and as soon as the bartender placed the drink on the counter, Duo snatched the glass and gulped it down in one smooth motion. "Another one," he cleared his throat.

Trowa moved so his head so directly within Duo's eyesight. "Duo," he called again over the bouncing beat of the party music.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," he said sucking down his second drink and already asking for a third.

"I think you've had enough," Trowa cautioned as the bartender set down a third.

Duo snorted and swallowed the burning liquid with as much enthusiasm as the first two. "Not nearly…"

"You've had _enough_," Trowa said sternly and held up a hand to refrain the bartender from making any more. "Now tell me what is going on? And what happened to Heero…"

Duo's eyes bored into his with an intensity he hadn't seen in a long time. "Trowa, you are my best friend. _Please_…tell me you didn't know."

"Know what? What are you talking about? I didn't know a thing and I…" Trowa scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm so confused."

"You and me both," Duo agreed, leaning his back against the bar, eyes trailing listlessly at the people who passed.

"Alright, enough of this. Stop with the cryptic messages and tell me what is going on."

Duo only sighed as he continued to look out at the guests, still refusing to answer Trowa.

"Either you tell me what happened or I'll beat it out of you in front of all these people."

Duo looked over to his friend and sighed, he couldn't ignore him all night and knowing Trowa, he would make good on his threat. Just as he turned to fill him in on the war going on inside him, he saw _him. _

He emerged through the open French doors slowly and hesitantly, as if he weren't completely sure where he was. From all the way across the room, Duo could see the red splotching of his face, the puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

He was beautiful, even visibly distressed as he was…he was absolutely _breathtaking_.

He watched as Heero quickly made his way across the room, sidestepping people looking for an autograph, some conversation or even a picture. Duo's heart constricted in pain as he watched the small figure hurriedly walk towards the front doors to leave.

Just as _he'd_ requested.

"Damn it," he swore softly, staring after the man he thought he loved until he was no longer in sight.

Trowa watched his friend silently, not missing the clearly emotional Heero or Ro or _whatever_ quickly hightail it out of the room as if the hounds of hell were nipping at the heels of his feet.

Trowa grabbed his arm and dragged him to a more secluded area in the house where they could talk. They ended up in one of the living rooms where only a few couples were milling about.

"Explain, _now_."

Duo began the story by telling of how they met, how they couldn't stand each other in the beginning but somehow managed to fall in love with each other. He told Trowa everything, and as he did, felt the emotions of the summer run through him. He'd thought Heero was the _one_ and was willing to do anything for the man but…it had all been a lie. There love had grown under false pretenses and that was something he just couldn't get over. He ended the story with the blow out that had happened mere yards from that very spot.

"Damn," Trowa said at a loss for words.

"He _lied_ to me Trowa. Everything we did, felt, said…was a lie." Duo shook his head, "God, I even told him things, _personal_ things I wouldn't even tell you and the whole time he was probably eating that shit up and laughing behind my back…thinking he had really pulled one over me."

Trowa stared at his teammate, dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

Duo looked at his friend's incredulous expression. "Of course I am! What, you think this is a joke, too?"

"Oh man, Maxwell," he ran a hand through his bangs. "Do you _honestly_ believe that kid would do all just for a fucking _laugh_?"

"_Yes_, I do," Duo sniffed, "he had _so _many opportunities to come clean and instead…he kept the lie going. How am I supposed to think this is okay? He deceived me and played me like a fool."

"Duo…" Trowa shook his head, saddened for his friend. "I can't really say I know where you're coming from, but I can understand the pain from being lied to and kept in the dark."

"You know what? I really just want to let this go. Why don't we go back out to the party and salvage what's left of this night. I'm not going to let some little piss ant ruin it for me."

Trowa was less than thrilled to hear his friend talk like that but chalked it up to the anger, and pressed on.

"Duo, hear me out." Trowa stared into his eyes intently. "When I visited you at your aunt's place and you introduced me to him for the first time I was…shocked, to say the least. He was uh cute but _nothing _like the others before him. Don't get me wrong, I love ya man, but I just _knew_ the only thing you wanted from him was a good time." He paused, "But then I saw you two together and I knew I had misjudged you. The way you guys looked at each other, kissed, and touched…it was clear to me that the feelings you had for each other were true."

"But…"

"But nothing…the love I saw shared between you two was as real as it gets."

"He _lied _Tro and it just hurts that he couldn't trust me with significant information like that."

"It sounds to me like he didn't outright lie but he just omitted a few things about himself," he saw Duo ready to protest and held up a cautioning hand, "a few _important _things I'll give you but really dude, get over yourself."

Duo frowned, "So, what? You're saying I don't have a right to be mad?"

"I'm not saying that at all," Trowa shook his head. "You have every right to be _upset _about what happened but don't punish him and yourself for something that's just a _little_ bit bigger than you. This whole time we've been talking, all I hear from you is 'me, me, me.' What about him? God, I saw him a few minutes ago just like you did and he looked _devastated_."

"And he should," Duo said in a smaller voice.

"Oh, grow up Maxwell. Seriously, not everything is about you. Pull your head out of your ass for just a _minute _and think about his side of the story. What did you say his reasoning for hiding his identity was again?"

"He said he was tired of the bullshit that came from being famous but c_ome on_…"

"No, you come on. Are you going to stand there and tell me you've never been tired of the fame?" Duo cast his eyes down as Trowa continued, "The constant hackling of reporters, and always having to look your best? Having _complete _strangers telling you when to shit and when to smile?"

Duo's silence was as good an answer as any.

"Exactly," Trowa pointed to his chest, "the pressure of living a lifestyle and career in public such as ours can be very overwhelming. Hell, we've all talked about ditching our BMW's, picking up a '57 Chevy and driving into the sunset. But the difference between us and him," he said fingers moving between the two of them, "is that he actually had the balls to do it."

Duo took a moment to let his friends crude yet wise words sink in.

"He loves you," Trowa said softly as Duo looked back up at him, "and you love him too. Don't let some petty foolishness like your pride come in between that."

* * *

After making a mad dash from the party, he hopped into the waiting limo and incoherently mumbled something or other. The limo driver must have made it out because some time later he found himself parked in front of Lily's boardinghouse.

He muttered thanks before exiting the car and jogging across the lawn, in a hurry to get inside the house and into the privacy of his own room. He must have made quite a racket because Lily was instantly at his heels, chasing him up the stairs and even into his room.

He collapsed onto his bed and through scalding, bitter tears told Lily everything. From his past modeling career in New York to the woman who acted as if she gave birth to him against her will, and finally to falling in love with her nephew only for him to break his heart into a million pieces.

Heero knew he was blubbering, his words were jumbled and his face looked like a punching bag but Lily stayed through hit all. She ran a soothing hand through his hair, and rocked him gently as she whispered warm, comforting words to him as he often wished his mother would've done. He cried himself to sleep on Lily's shoulder and was relieved to be absent from the pain, if only for a short while.

A short time later, he awoke and the pain ripped his heart anew. "Duo," he whispered and the simple word alone made tears gush from his eyes.

Heero sniffled, rubbing fat, salty tears into his pillow. "How could I have been so stupid," he whimpered.

Not a few moments later, he heard a brief knock on his door and then it was opened. He stayed as he was, head buried in his pillow and tears leaking from his eyes knowing it was only Lily coming to check on him. Bless her, even after all that had happened and after all the lies he'd told, she was still the dear woman he'd come to love as family.

He sniffled, rubbing his nose in the pillow and turning his face to the side, staring out the window. He felt Lily come sit beside him on the bed, hesitating as she placed a warm hand on his back. He stayed quiet, lost in his thoughts as he stared at the moon, big and bright looming outside his window. He felt the hand on his back slowly creep up to his neck and bury into his hair.

Something wasn't right.

The hand currently massaging his scalp was too large to be Lily's petite fingers and the gentle kneading was all too familiar for him to forget so quickly. He reached behind his head to grab the stranger's wrist and turned his head to see Duo sitting next to him. With a soft gasp, he quickly sat up in the bed with his back against the headboard.

Duo sat there in all his wonderful glory, still beautiful and godly despite all that had happened. He still wore his dress clothes from the party only his shirt was still untucked and the buttons at the top had not been redone.

"What are you doing here," he questioned with watery eyes.

Duo opened his mouth.

"Because if you're here to insult or humiliate me some more, you could've saved yourself the trip," he quickly swiped at a lone tear falling down his cheek, "I still feel lousy from earlier and imagine I will for some time."

"Heero…"

"Don't," he shook his head, eyes shut tight, "don't even say my name. Please…"

"I just need," Duo paused, staring at the distraught man in front of him. He sighed heavily, "You broke my heart tonight."

Heero turned his head to the side and said nothing as his lips began to quiver.

"When I first saw you walk into the room tonight, I didn't even _recognize_ you. I thought you were just some stranger but you were so…beautiful. _So_ beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes off of you and I started to feel guilty. Here I was waiting to reunite with the man I had fell in love with over a few short months and I was ogling some good looking _schmuck_ who I'd never met in my life and yet I knew like the back of my hand."

He watched as Heero pulled his knees to his chest and wrap his arms tightly around his knees.

"And then I saw you smile and…I just knew." He raised his hand as if to touch him but caught himself and clenched it into a fist by his side. "I recognized the small dimples on both cheeks, those sweet lips that were stretched over your _somewhat_ crooked teeth," he chuckled to himself. "That was the same smile that I vowed to put on your face each and every day for the rest of my life."

Heero sniffled. "Duo, just…stop." He interrupted him, "I broke your heart, I get it. I lied, cheated and made you believe I was something I wasn't. I'm a bad person and I don't deserve your love." He looked at him, "You don't love me anymore and I get that, too. So whatever you came here to do, there's no need. Believe me when I say that I hate myself just as much as you do."

"But that's the thing Heero, I don't hate you," he whispered softly after a few moments of silence. "And I was wrong about some things." He reached between them and grabbed Heero's small, clenched fist. "You did lie to me about your name and some pertinent details about your life but you and Ro are one in the same, just like you said."

Heero looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry, so _very_ sorry about how I behaved at the party. I was just hurt and _completely_ thrown off balance and…baby, I know you couldn't fake a love like that. We were too good for each other, _to_ each other and I never should have said the things I did. There's no way I could fall out of love with you, no matter what you do."

"But…"

"I understand there were some things that you needed to do for yourself, some things you needed to work through that I had no bearing on. I believe you when you say you wanted to tell me the truth…"

"I swear I did…" He nodded and tears splashed onto this reddened cheeks.

"And I believe that our time together wasn't wasted." He shook his head, thinking of the harsh and cruel things he'd shouted at his lover mere hours ago. "Truth be told Heero, I envy you." He smiled at the confused look he was sending him.

"Envy _me_…why?"

"You were upset about something's and wasn't satisfied with the way your life was going so instead of complaining about it day after day you actually _did _something. And it wasn't something as simple as changing your address, you changed your entire _life_." He looked down at the small hand in his, "I admire you for your strength, and courage and spirit to be truly happy no matter what the cost."

Heero felt a fresh wave of tears fill his eyes at Duo's gentle words.

Duo bit his lip, silent for a moment before reaching forward and running a finger down Heero's smooth, damp cheek. "You're so beautiful, I really couldn't believe you were mine when I saw you. I still can't." He shrugged, "But even as the horribly dressed Ro, you outshined anyone I've ever known."

Heero grabbed at the hand resting on his cheek and kissed the palm before pressing it back into his skin.

"You're like something out of my dreams," he chuckled briefly, eyes roving over his wild hair, piercing blue eyes, rosy red lips.

"But I'm not Duo," Heero denied, "touch me, kiss me, _love_ me and you'll know I'm the same person I've always been. Just _me_."

When Duo moved, Heero met him more than halfway. Duo didn't do much more than incline his head towards Heero's before he flung his arms around him. Heero hugged him tight, resting his head on his broad chest.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, nuzzling his face in the opening of the shirt and twisting the end of his braid through his fingers. He kissed the open skin and repeated, "I missed you."

Duo groaned, pulling the familiar body into his lap. His fingers sank into his hair and he tilted his head back for a kiss. A second before their lips met, Duo hesitated.

Heero stared him in the eye, "Don't. Don't you dare get scared now. Don't be afraid to mess me up, Duo. Kiss me without fear just as you always have."

That was the only invitation he needed. His lips slanted hard and hungrily over Heero's. Their lips parted eagerly and he thrust his tongue inside the warm, sweet mouth and made fervent love to it. Heero's arms locked around his neck possessively and he arched his body against him.

And that's when Duo knew. It made no difference what name he went by publicly or otherwise. This man in front of him was his and his alone. And he'd make damn sure that, for the rest of their lives that stayed true.

* * *

Duo kissed the top of Heero's head as he lay on his chest. "What did Aunt Lily think when she first saw you?"

Heero squirmed deeper into Duo's arms and pulled the covers higher over their nude forms. "She didn't see me until I got back but I was too upset for her to say anything about my appearance." He paused for a moment, "You know, if you hadn't come here tonight and things were officially over, it wouldn't have been just you I'd be breaking up with, it would've been her as well and I don't know if I could take losing the both of you."

"But I thought you said you weren't going to leave just because we didn't make it."

Heero shook his head, "It would've been too painful to stay here, too many memories of us. I know I wouldn't have been able to handle the constant reminder."

Duo squeezed his arms around him, "I guess it's a very good thing that I came to my senses, then."

Heero smiled into his chest and nodded.

"So you don't think she recognized you at all," Duo said switching back to their earlier topic.

"I'm sure she did. You know Lily and her fashion magazines, not to mention she heard my mother call me Heero so I'm sure…"

"Wait," Duo said cutting him off, "your _mother_ was here?"

He nodded. "I got a surprise visit from her a little while ago and things didn't end on a very good note but…I'm at peace." He spared a thought for his mother and their awkward relationship, "But I did finally figure out what happened to Willy and…"

"Who's Willy?"

"He was my agent, you know, my friend that had passed."

"The one you thought was a suicide?"

"Yes but the only reason I came to that conclusion was because that's what my mother led me to believe."

"You can't be serious," Duo shook his head in disgust. "How could your mother do such a thing?"

Heero shrugged, wondering not for the first time, why his mother did the things she did. "Maybe because she's a lonely, bitter old woman who was too busy trying to outdo everyone else that she never really got the chance to just live her life."

"Yeah maybe," Duo conceded, "but she just sounds like a plain old bitch to me."

Heero laughed loudly. "Yeah, that too."

They shared a laugh together before their lips inevitably found each other and giggles turned into soft sighs of pleasure.

"So, are you really a superstud," Heero asked running his fingers down his lover's chest.

Duo cupped his hips with his strong, hard fingers and held him in place. "Complaining?"

"No," Heero sighed as they rolled over so Duo was stretched atop him. "But you should know I don't share."

Duo bent down to look him in the eye, "Neither do I."

"Do you think we can make it," Heero moaned as Duo placed butterfly kisses down his neck.

"I do," Duo answered quickly, "as long as you don't mind having a second rate football player, of course."

Heero lifted Duo's head from his chest and held it in his hands tightly. "Duane Marcell Maxwell, you are far from a second rate football player. Can't you see how wonderful you are? What a tremendous success you are?"

"I am?" Duo searched his eyes and found nothing but fierce honesty and love.

"Yes, in everything you do and especially in the things that really count."

"Like what?"

"Like being a loving, compassionate, _beautiful_ human being."

Duo shook his head slightly, "You don't think I'm a manipulative son of a bitch?" He smirked at Heero's confused expression, "Trowa said the only reason I fell in love with Ro was because he wasn't a threat to my ego."

"I don't believe that at all," he denied, "but what I do believe is that I was able to teach you something."

"And what was that?"

"That all any of us have to do is give our all, our _very_ best and that will be enough. If we can do that, then we'll succeed no matter what the outcome."

Duo rolled his eyes comically, "Yeah, yeah the whole 'do your best' song and dance, I get it," he kissed the tip of Heero's upturned nose, "but I can't promise I won't be a bitch to deal with when we lose a game."

Heero smiled and bit his lip. "Well I'll just have to come up with ways to drag you out of your funk then, won't I?"

He kissed him.

Duo tilted his head at an angle, his eyes shone with a teasing light. "You know, when I was leaving the party tonight, everyone kept asking me who I was with and why they left in such a hurry. I also heard of the mini runway show you conducted earlier this evening with the photographers out front. Do you ever think you'll go back to modeling?"

Heero shrugged his slim shoulders. "I'm not sure…I'd _maybe_ consider it as long as it doesn't conflict with us and my painting."

Duo grew quiet as he stared at him, hard form pressing Heero's slighter one into the mattress. "Baby, you're _stunning_. Just once I'd like to see you in action, struttin' down the runway, posing for the cameras."

Heero laughed, jostling Duo a little. "I'd have to lose some weight before I even _think_ about going in front of another camera."

Duo scoffed, "What weight, Heero? You're all skin and bones, now!"

"Not by modeling standards if I decide to go back into the business. And after all the meals of steak and potatoes, it'd be pretty hard going back to a diet of lettuce and water."

"Never," Duo swore, "in fact, I'm going to tell Aunt Lily that we need to fatten you up some more." He moved his hands down and under Heero to grasp his firm behind, "And I can't risk you losing this…"

Heero moaned with pleasure as Duo began to kneed his bum tenderly before he raised his hips slightly and entered with smooth, solid pressure.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Duo moaned, sinking into his tight heat.

"What?"

"That little sound you make every time I'm inside you." He kissed him fully, tongue languidly searching his mouth. "I've decided," he said breaking the scorching kiss, "that I want to hear it every day, at least _four_ times, for the rest of my life."

"Four?" Heero gasped as Duo started to move.

Duo hummed in answer.

"So you plan on keeping me then?"

Duo bit his lip as he slowly thrust into Heero's accepting body, watching the pleasure wash over his fine features. "I might as well."

"Don't…ah…sound so self sacrificing," Heero was having a hard time keeping up with the conversation.

"Well, I do feel a little sorry for you," he said supporting himself on his elbows, he leaned down to entice his lips into a kiss.

"Why?"

"Because…_shit_," he cursed in pleasure as Heero made a rolling motion with his hips. "If I don't keep you, you might end up some poor old man with a house full of parakeets."

"_Why_," Heero asked again on a soft gasp as Duo drove deeper.

"Because you sad, homely thing, your front teeth are going crooked."

Then he kissed him and heaven rained down.

* * *

And that's the last chapter! This has been an amazing journey and I want to tell you that I've definitely got some other works in progress which includes older works that I have yet to finish so stay tuned!

One more thing - has anyone read any good 2x1 fiction lately? I was looking for something to sink my teeth into and I really couldn't find anything which was pretty sad. If anyone knows of any good 2x1 (DuoxHeero) PLEASE let me know!


End file.
